GokaiShadow
by greyking46
Summary: A customizer, and fan, of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is pulled into their world during the first episode and is forced into a fight for her life. Can she help the Gokaiger defeate the Zangyack Empire while also following a private plan for more fun in the world of her favorite Sentai with only her customs made real? Find out. Yuri! Femslash! Small harem!
1. GokaiShadow

Hey everyone, here's a new story. I am a new fan of Super Sentai but so far I am hooked on Gokaiger, Go-Busters and Kyoryuger. But this also means that I do not know too much about it.

This story was inspired by the story 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Plus' by LurkerLordX and will be similar to it but this will only for a little bit. It should be more unique once the Magiranger's Great Power is gained.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. Or I would have done this to be more unique.

"**MOBIRATE!"**

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

On the small screen of the laptop war was in full swing, foot-soldiers in silver armour, Gormin, charged the ruined streets lead by a handful of blue armoured variants, Sugormin, and at the head of the force was a black creature that looked like a one of H.R. Geiger Aliens/Xenomorphs had had a baby with the a Gormin. His left arm a gun as he paced calmly after a small group of Japanese children ad their teacher, as they ducked and hide behind a destroyed wall. "It'll be ok!" the text at the bottom of the screen read as one of the two women leading the children said encouragingly.

"It's no use running." the creature's dialog read as he rounded the corner and cornered the group.

From around another corner five people who had earlier in the episode had just sat down to dinner when the war had collapsed the walls of their diner, and even earlier back this same five, aliens, had tore through a front line fleet outside earth with their giant robot to search for something they called 'The Greatest Treasure in the Universe.' As they ran however one of them stopped, Ahim De Famile, also know as GokaiPink, causing their leader, Captain Marvellous, aka GokaiRed, to bump into and stop. Ahim's eyes draw to the monster and the civilians only a few yards off to the side. "What is it?" Marvellous asked as the other Gokaiger's stopped and ran back to join Ahim and Marvellous. All eight eyes tracking to follow Ahim's line of sight as the monster moved closer to the civilians, Ahim rubbing her hands together with worry.

"No one can escape." The monster gloated as a couple Gormin fell into line behind him as he grabbed one of the women with his non-gun arm and pulled her close, the woman in obvious discomfort for being strangled.

"Just let the children go!" she pleaded. The monster laughed as he released her, grinding her head under his foot as the Gokaiger's watched on.

"Aren't we going?" GokaiGreen/Don asked cautiously as he pointed off to the side, a pacifist Don was more then willing to keep running at that moment.

"I hate to say it..." Luka/GokaiYellow said with concerned look at the events going on, already resolving their dire fate in her mind, "...but this planet might have no future."

"Ah you know you're not going to just let them suffer, not after what happened back home." Behind the keyboard an young woman, about 25 at the latest, was watching with rapt attention, even though she had seen the entire season before she still got wrapped up in the emotions of it even now. She had short black hair that was spiked and didn't reach past her chin and bright green eyes. She looked very beautiful. n her had she held a toy phone, a Mobirate, the transformation trinket the Gokaiger's of the show used to take their Ranger Form as well as key that bore a resemblance to a Gokaiger's Ranger Key but with a number of cosmetic changes. In fact, similar modifications had happened the Mobirate. The bulky speaker section on the back which was easily twice the width of the main phone itself had been taken away, the red base had been changed to a soft grey, the Gokaiger's Key-and-cross-swords logo had turned gold and the gold ring around the key slot had turned white.

On the wall to her left was a wall covered with all the different Gokaiger merchandise, all of the Ranger Keyes, a normal Mobirate, a Gokai Cellular, a Gokai Sabre, a Gokai Gun, a Gokai Galleon Buster, a Gokai Spear, all the Mechs and Figuarts for every Gokaiger in an awesome and memorable pose. On the all to her right was a large work area covered with different types and colours of paints, a few home made moulds and a few strange and different pieces of homemade tools that where used to customise. And the wall behind her was 'her' wall. It had a customised Gokai Sword, Gun and Spear hanging on the wall as well as several other customised weapons from different Kamen Rider series but you could not see how they where customised because of the curtains where closed over the windows stopping the sun from being able to see them clear enough. There was also a strange device that looked it strapped to your wrist but it couldn't be seen by the shadows. There was also multiple custom Ranger Keys and what looked like a custom mech. But, the star of her customisation, was what was currently in several pieces was her very own custom Gokaiger outfit she was planning on wearing at the next convention she went on… if it was finished on time.

"Then..." Joe/GokaiBlue said with a haunted look, "... it'll just be another part of the empire's territory." As would be revealed in later episodes Joe once worked for this evil empire so his words now carried a secret pain that cut deeper once you knew future details.

"Just like our home planet." Ahim muses as she reflects back on how the empire had razed her home-world to the ground, she was now the last survivor, princess of a dead world. Don, who was also called 'Doc', looked to Ahim with a hint of concern, he knew what was coming, as did the watcher, but unlike the watcher Doc just wanted to get away, to safety. You did not opposed Zangack, it was suicide. Captain Marvellous steeled his gaze as he watched, he would not stand by, he was ready to act, now.

The monster laughed, tracing his gun down the line of crying children, before focusing the barren on one of the women, laughing as she cried, "That's a good expression! It excites me! Show me more fear!"

"It's go time!" the watcher smiled "Do it guys!"

"I don't like it." Marvellous said in a low dangerous tone as the watcher tightened the grip on his Mobirate and key.

"Thanks for the wonderful expression." The monster laughed as the tip of his gun glowed, charging ready to fire. An explosion knocked the monsters gun arm off focus and drew his attention as Marvellous strode forward firing his flintlock at monster getting his attention.

"Who's there?!" Marvellous continued closer, his gun smoking as the rest of the Gokaiger's followed apace behind him, all eyes on the five, alien and civilians alike. "It's you guys!" The monster scoffed as the Gokaiger's came to a stop and he moved toward them, "If I recall, you're the wanted pirates! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Who knows?" Marvellous said nonchalantly.

"Oh!" The monster chortled knowingly "I bet you're just looking for some tawdry treasure! I'm letting you guys go this time, so disappear from my sight!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Luka shouted annoyed.

"D… Dumbass?" The monster said with confusion and rage.

"You're the one who's going to disappear," Joe smirked knowingly.

"I do not wish to listen to what you have to say." Ahim said with the utmost politeness and charm.

The watcher smiled, "Ah Ahim, I love you girl! Only you could pull off 'proper' and 'insulting' with such perfection! It I got five minutes alone with you…"

"Me neither!" even Doc was feeling the emotion and speaking up "I hate guys like you."

"Have you lost your senses?!" The monster argued angrily. "We are the Space Empire Zangyack! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"

"Yeah." The watcher smiled wider "You get your asses handed to you by SPACE PIRATES!" she then stood up from her chair, pushing it away as she smirked

"We do." Marvellous said calmly. "But... it's the plank for those I don't like." One by one the pirates took out their Ranger Key's. Behind the keyboard the watcher did the same with her custom key, standing straight and grabbing her Mobirate as well, flipping it open fancily

"That's what pirates do." Marvellous and the Watcher said in unison, those Marvellous spoke in Japanese and the watcher in English.

With a flick of the Ranger Key the actual teeth portion was revealed for all 6 and they moved in unison behind and in front of the screen as they held the Mobirate in their other hand up by their opposite ear and plunged the key into the slot and turned it the Mobirate's face opening up into the shape of a key and crossed swords. "Gokai Change!" they all cried in unison, the watcher closing her eyes

The device shouted next on both sides of the screen **"GOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"** as a bright light filled the room the watcher was in, causing black, blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, white, gold, silver and red energy to crackle over every custom item, and every Ranger Key from a series set after Gokaiger, before the room was only a shinning white colour. But the watcher didn't notice. She was imagining her transformation, almost feeling it happen from how often she had imagined it. The black X's creating her costume over her skin, her helmet fitting around her head and the tingle of power she'd feel.

"GokaiPink!" the tail end of the transformation echoed as the line of pirates now numbered six, the last of the line was similar but different from the others. The helmets raged ridge was slightly higher, the silver Gokaiger symbol was gold instead of silver, the visor was blood red, the main suit colour was black and the normally black under-suit was, instead, white and like the female Gokaiger she had a skirt.

"GokaiShadow!" she called, eyes still closed under her helmet as she posed. She widened her stance and leaned forwards, her left leg bending to support her weight and balance while her right leg straightened and twisted slightly. She bent her left arm; fist clenched, and held it over the right side of her chest like she was covering her heart if it was on that side. Her right arm was pushed forwards, straight, and angled slightly so it was in line with her left shoulder and her palm was spread open as if to block a punch

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" The six sounded off in unison as they got into their team pose, the new black warrior standing between Marvellous/Red and Joe/Blue as she got into her team pose. She was now standing with her right foot in front of her left, her left hand next to her hip and clenched like a fist in a way similar to when you are about to throw a punch in karate and her right hand next to her face, her pinkie and ring fingers as well as her thumb still together as if they where in a fist while her first and middle fingers pointed to the sky.

The group then drew there Sabre's and Guns into each hand, beside's Shadow who just folded her arms over her chest "Let's make this..." GokaiRed and Shadow started at the same time but Red cut himself short as he saw the new black, female, Gokaiger who had appeared out of nowhere. The other's also now noticed the new girl and all looked at her in shock

"… showy." GokaiShadow continued as if Red never stopped. Upon realising that the sound seemed to stop she opened her eyes behind her helmet and looked around for a second and her eyes met GokaiRed's under his visor.

"Who?" GokaiRed asked, the subtitles under him where still visible, at least to the new ranger at least.

"What the..." The new ranger sounded just as confused as he looked herself up and down and around the ruined landscape, but was cut off as the monster shot at her. She was thrown back but rolled on the floor to catch herself and stood back up 'Oh, it's on!' she thought in anger

"Tch." Gokai Yellow snickered as she charged forward, "Hope you can fight new girl."

As the rest of the Gokaiger's charged in the new Gokaiger cringed, hands behind her helmet, "Fight? What the hell just happened here?" Frozen in place she watched as Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink tossed weapons about until Blue and Yellow duel-wielded sabres and Pink and Green twin guns and proceeded to tear through the Gormin, Gokai red content to used on of each. 'This is just like the...' Shadow mused as she tried to process events that were transpiring and a quick glance around found a case with a symbol she had personally designed on the ground, rolling quick to avoid a Gormin's weapon she closed the case and tucked it under one arm, before hitting her attacker with several repeated powerful kicks and drove it back "This doesn't make any sense." she shouted as the rest of the Gokaiger's lined up around her.

Yellow punching her arm with annoyance "You're more pathetic then Doc!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Shadow shot back which made Green sigh heavily

"They're regrouping," Blue noted as the Gormin gathered up their numbers.

"Ah man!" Yellow sighed, "There's no end to them."

"Shall we use _that_?" Red asked the group, pushed Shadow behind the rest of the group.

"That?" Blue wondered.

"That, right?" Green added in.

"Yeah!" Yellow said excited.

"That's a good idea," Pink added politely.

"That?" Shadow said confused a moment, stroking her helmeted chin, before clicking her fingers and said "Oh that!"

"Gokai Change!" The chief five Gokaiger's shouted as their Mobirate's shouted

**"GOOOOOOOORANGER!"** and with a spin the five changed into 5 completely different rangers. They where now the very first Super Sentai team, Goranger

Shadow watched in awe a Pink launched a football like device into the air which the others, starting with Green moved to kick and energize until it landed behind the Gormin, transformed into a Garbage truck and sucked the lot of them into oblivion before driving off. Only for the GoRanger's to be assaulted by more Gormin and Sugormin and the five got ready to Gokai Change again. "Next up should be..." Shadow mused for a moment before smirking and saying proudly "Shinkenger! Followed by MagiRanger!" And that exactly what the Mobirate's said as the five turned into samurai rangers, and continued to fight off the enemy forces followed by a change into the mystical MagiRanger's. Pieces started to fall into place as Shadow turned her gaze to the monster and opened fire with a Gokai Gun she noticed she seemed to have pulled out of now where and letting the rest of the Gokaiger's finish the foot soldiers. She saw that the Gokai Gun wasn't the same as the others, it was her personally customised one. The red had been turned black, the originally black parts where now a gun-metal-grey and the silver was now gold "I haven't forgotten about you!" She growled as she charged slashing the monster with her sword, also her personal one which was customised the exact same way as the modified Gokai Gun "That fucking hurt when you shot me!"

"It's your fault for standing with those pirates." the monster's subtitles read. Shadow growled as she hit the button on the front of her cutlasses hand guard and a cylinder angled up on her Gokai Sabre and she slot in her Ranger Key, which was a customised Ranger Key to look like her form "Gokai Scramble!"

She was joined in a moment by the other five with did the same with their weapons and the six weapons shouted **"FINAL WAVE!"** before unleashing an arc of energy to destroy the monster, a large explosion completing scene.

But as the Classics took a moment to Celebrate and Red placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Who are you?" He grilled as he powered down and snatched the Mobirate from Shadow's hand, along with her custom key the other Gokaiger's demorphing a moment later.

"And where did you get a Mobirate?" Luka added in. Once powered down the Five Gokaiger's gasped, while the figure under the suit was the figure of a woman with short, spiky brown/black hair that didn't reach past her chin, green eyes and was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, black jeans and boots... it was the watcher.

"Hey!" She protested as she reached for her Mobirate.

Before the conversation could continue all eyes turned to the children, Ahim the first to approach them, "What is it?"

"Thank you!"

"For saving us..." one of the women added, "...we really thank you."

Marvellous broke contact with the watcher as he suppressed an emotional moment and walked away, the watcher following after.

"What are you saying?" Joe/Blue said next as he followed after Marvellous.

"Eh?" one of the women said confused.

"We're space pirates." Luka dismissed them as she and Ahim moved after Marvellous "We just came looking for treasure."

"But then why did you fight them for us?"

"That was..." Ahim paused unsure how to respond.

The other Gokaiger's also stopping as Marvellous glanced back over his shoulder, "For the curry rice." His words mimicked, in English, by the watcher.

The other Gokaiger's all giving a confused "Eh!?"

"'We were angry about not getting to eat any.'…" The watcher said with a smirk before turning to Marvellous and winking "… That was going to be your excuse right?"

Marvellous smirked and grabbed the watcher by her ear, pulling her off, the girl's left eye squinting and hopping on one leg from the force of the pull "We need to talk."

"Agreed." the watcher said slapping his hand away, "But you don't need to pull my ear off." She added/snapped as she regained her balance and glared at the Red Sentai

Shortly the six were aboard the Gokai Galleon, Marvellous seated in his captain's chair the other 5 standing around, the robotic bird Navi perched on the chest off to Marvelous' side. Marvellous still held the custom key and Mobirate while the Watcher had hung onto her case. "And the next think I knew I was in full Ranger gear being shot at!"

"Tch." Luka snipped, "do we look like idiots to you. That's the stupidest story I have ever heard. TV show, yeah right."

"Doc, is this possible?" Ahim asked with her full charm and poise.

Doc paced, stroking his shin in thought, "I don't think so. If we were fictional characters I would think even if someone could enter the set we would not be allowed to break the 4th wall and thus this conversation would be impossible."

"But..." the watcher protested.

"Shhhh..." Luka said with a punch to her arm.

"Ow!"

"More then likely it is some form of clairvoyance and whatever dropped this woman into our battle has clearly mixed up her head. I need to look her over and see if there's any signs of a concussion."

"Do it then, and until we are sure of who she really is, and if this woman can't be trusted I'll be holding onto this Mobirate and Ranger Key." Marvellous said simply

The watcher glared and growled "I have a name you know! It's Samantha! Samantha King!"

"You're names King?" Ahim asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion

"No, that's my last name! I introduced myself in the English way, sorry. My first name is Samantha."

"Doc, take her away to do those tests, will ya?" Marvellous sighed

Sam sighed as Doc led her off "This is all so crazy."

As the two walked off Ahim watched them with a worried look, turning to Marvellous as Doc and Sam vanished into the next room, "Marvellous..."

Later on Doc sighed while Sam sat on the bed "Well, I can't find anything wrong with you…"

"I told you, I'm fine. I was telling the truth." Sam sighed as she fell back on the bed and sighed again in annoyance "I can think of a perfectly reasonable explanation right now for all this anyway."

"Really?" Doc asked in shock

"Yea. It might be that I'm from an alternate reality where the Super Sentai Universe in a TV show while this is a universe where that TV show is real." Sam explained "How I got brought here is anyone's guess but my theory makes perfect sense at the moment."

"Well, I guess it does…" Doc said before shaking his head "I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room

"Tell Marvellous that if he breaks either my Mobirate or my Ranger Key I'll kill him!" Sam called after him "Do you have _any_ idea not only how hard it was to make that but how long it took?! It was _very_ hard and took a _long, LONG_ time!"

"I'll tell him!" Doc called back through the door. Sam quickly sat up and opened her case. The symbol was something she came up with herself. It was two fancy S's that had a V passing under them both with six stars surrounding it; red, blue, green, silver, yellow and pink in that order. It was the symbol she created to cover not only her website creating business but also her Custom business. People would send her a figure and she would customize it for them anyway they wanted and get paid for it. It was a lot of fun and paid fairly well. Opening the case Sam's eyes widened and she gasped

"No fucking way…" she muttered in shock. Inside the case, which was lined in foam rubber that was moulded around the items, was every last one of her personal custom Ranger Key's which lined the lid (Apart for the top row which looked like see-though Ranger Key bases with no features and paint on them at all) and most of the bottom, except a corner which had the wrist device from her wall. It was black, square and wasn't very big about long enough width-wise for two Ranger Keys to stand on and the same was lengthwise except you could fit another half a Ranger Key. It had a closed gold Gokaiger symbol, except the bottom part of the key looked like a button. She just smirked as she closed the case again "… I think this'll be awesome!"

* * *

And there you go. I hope you liked it.

Please leave any idea's you have for OC Sentai that you would like to see appear in this fic in a review please, it is appreciated very much.

Also, this might be a Yuri/Femslash!Harem.

Tell what you think.


	2. The Man in Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sam sighed as she followed Doc back into the main room of the Gokai Galion. "Well?" Marvellous asked as he sat on his chair, looking at the GokaiShadow key with interest

"According to every one of my tests there is no mental damage." Doc explained

"So she is just plain crazy?" the captain said in curiosity and intrigue

"No I am not!" Sam snapped "I have come up with a perfectly reasonable explanation for what's going on!"

"Well, let's here it some other time." The Red Gokaiger said as he stood back up "I need to get some sleep."

"Speaking of that, where am I suppose to sleep?" the new GokaiShadow asked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion

"There's an empty room just next to Luka's." Marvellous said, shrugging "Sleep there."

"Fine." Sam sighed as she walked away down a hallway that had a yellow and pink strip next to the doorframe, signifying which way there rooms where.

"Night!" Doc called after her and she just half-heartedly waved back to him

After finding the room the girl was shocked when she opened the door.

Inside was _her_ bedroom!

Her single bed with plain black sheets, her Gokaiger poster on the wall, her white dresser and cubed… it was all there! Even the pile of cloths that was her pyjamas which she had just chucked on the floor this morning was there!

But, at the same time, it wasn't her room.

It was larger, the walls where a light grey instead of soft cream, there was a door to a personal bathroom and there was her Customization Table with her half—finished Ranger Keys, as well as a stack of paper with some having concept art for future projects or designs that she was trying to perfect but most of it was blank and, standing almost proudly in the middle of the table was 16 Ranger keys… two red Rangers and a red bike-like headed machine, three blue rangers although one was a light cyan, a blue gorilla like figure, a yellow ranger, a yellow rabbit-like figure, a green ranger, a green frog like creature, a black ranger, a pink ranger, a gold ranger, a silver ranger and a gold and silver beetle machine. They where the Ranger Keys of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, there Buddyroids and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

Sam squealed as she ran to the table, grabbed the keys and held them close to her chest "Oh, I am _so_ glad that you guys are here! This'll be awesome!" that's when she looked at the case again and thought not just of the box-wrist-device but those clear keys "But what are those Key's for?" she thought in confusion, knowing she never made them before…

* * *

(Next day)

"Those Zangyack bastards!" Doc grumbles as he looks at the Galleon's main monitor.

"They've set up a base of operations between the moon and the Earth." Sam says emerging from the back room "That's what you were going to say right?"

Doc is silent, Sam turning to Luka next before she can speak, "And yes they intend to stick around. But then so do you guys. You want your 'Greatest Treasure in the Universe' right?"

"Tch." Luka says in annoyance

Marvellous grabs Sam's collar turning her around to face him, "If you know so much then where is the treasure!" he demands.

Sam falls silent, "I..." she pauses and Marvellous lets go and walks to Navi asking the same question. Sam moves to the dinner table.

Ahim sits down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, her voice low, "Do you know?"

Sam falls silent as Navi flies about and eventually spits out a prophecy before falling over from the bonk to his head, "A person in black clothes will tell you something very useful."

Sam nods her head, "It's not that simple,." her glance turning to Navi, "The truth is that there are several factors in play." mentally adding 'Not the least of which being if you short cut to the end you could wipe out the past 34 Super Sentai teams without knowing. And while in the show you only needed the Red Ranger keys for the door you needed all of them, including the 6th ranger keys for the prize, and all the Greater Powers unlocked. But how do I say all that.'

But his silence had gotten Marvellous' attention, and by extension the others, "What do you know, spit it out."

Sam sighs, "If you follow Navi's advice you're not going to find the treasure or even one of the puzzle pieces you need for the treasure. But the outing will bring you to the attention of the person who will provide a piece in the next episode... Like I said complicated."

Luka punched his arm again, "Tch, just tell us where all the pieces are then!"

"I can't! There in the care of people you haven't met and I only know where they will even show up, not where they are NOW. And that's not even getting into finding Basc..."

"Basco!" Marvellous was seeing red, roughly grabbing Sam by the collar and holding her up to eye level, "What does Basco have to do with this!?"

"Basco?" Doc says confused.

Sam begins to sweat as Marvellous glares daggers at him, "Basco has a number of Ranger Keys you'll need. But like the other things I only know where he is when he makes his debut not where in the galaxy he is now!"

Marvellous roughly tosses Sam to the ground, "Come on then. Show us to this person in black we need to meet to get the attention of this OTHER person in black who has what we need."

Ahim and Doc both helping Sam to stand, "I am sorry, Marvellous isn't normally like this." Ahim apologizes.

Sam nods, "It's ok. I shouldn't have mentioned... well... you know." and sighs "I wish I could be more help but I only know how things should have happened if I never wound up here... however that happened."

"Tch." Luka dismisses "Not much of a psychic are you."

Later on the ground the six look around a throughway with lots of people walking about, Ahim the first to comment "Looks like this is the first major place where humans gather."

"A person in black... A person in black..." Doc muses looking around.

"Is the person around here Ms. Psychic?" Marvellous says condescendingly.

"I can't see him yet." Sam admitted, looking around in confusion

The rest of the Gokaiger's all point out a person in black and Marvellous sighs, "Which one is it."

Sam rubs the bridge of her nose, "Hold on a second, too many subtitles from all these extra's talking."

"Eh?" The five look confused at her.

Sam sighs, "I suppose I'm not speaking English to you guys either?"

"English? No you're speaking Japanese." Joe says annoyed.

Sam sighs "More trans-dimensional weirdness, Anyway I hear you guys all speaking in Japanese but I'm not very proficient in it so I have to read the subtitles at the bottom of my vision line. And right now there's a few dozen conversations all fighting for position. It's overwhelming."

Ahim moves over wrapping her coat around Sam and leading her to some steps, "Please have a seat Ms. Sam."

Sam nods as the rest of the Gokaiger's look around, a stampede of men in black suit nearly knocking over Luka and Don. "Oh come on!" Luka protests as she elbows Don, "They are all wearing black."

"Excuse me!" a new voice calls.

Sam looks up to see a young man on a bicycle arrive, and perks up, "That's him!"

"Eh?" Luka, Joe, Don, and Marvellous look to Sam with a confused gaze as it tracks to the boy.

"That kid?" Joe comments in disbelief.

"You're the space pirates right?"

"What if we are?" Marvellous calls back.

"I know about it! I know about the greatest treasure in the galaxy."

The core Gokaiger's turn and look at the boy Luka smiling wide, "He's wearing black. Maybe...?!"

Then they all turn to Sam who nods her head, all but Ahim running over to the boy. In short turn the seven of them are walking along the docks. "You space pirates are amazing!" the boy exclaims.

"You saw us before?"

"I saw you transforming into various Super Sentai teams!"

"Super Sentai." Luka comments "There's that word again."

"You don't know?" the boy says confused, "GoRanger, Shinkenger, MagiRanger... they are Earth's legendary heroes."

"JAPAN'S versions of the Legendary Heroes!" Sam interrupts out of habit, "America has Power Rangers."

"Eh?" Everyone, including the boy says in confusion.

Sam sighs, "I'll explain later."

"Do you mean these?" Marvellous says reaching into his jacket and taking out the keys for GoRed, MagiRed, and ShinkenRed.

"So this power belongs to the ones who had been protecting his planet?" Ahim says looking between the boy and Sam.

"So..." Marvellous steps closer, "Where's the treasure?"

"Eh... uhh..." the boy set his bike's stand down as he approaches Marvellous, "Ah before that, Mr Marvellous..."

Sam moves quickly toward the boy, "Hold on a minute he's going to..." but she is too slow as Marvellous turns his attention to Sam the boy lunges but Marvellous is still faster putting the boy in a head lock.

"You didn't think I'd be that easy to trick, did you?"

As Marvellous releases the boy he hurries off, "Like I'd know anything about the greatest treasure, idiot!" he yelled and rides off.

"But you were easy to trick." Joe chides.

Sam runs her hand down her face is disbelief as Marvellous checks his pockets, pulling out a Mobirate, but not his own… it was Sam's custom Mobirate! "He's going to get himself killed!" Sam protests as she runs after. "He wants to be a hero and is going to use your Mobirate and ShinkenRed key to fight Zangack!"

Once more Sam get a collective "Eh!?" of confusion from the others.

"You disgrace the name Captain Marvellous." Joe chides.

"I'll keelhaul him!" Marvellous says running after.

"You mustn't keelhaul him!" Ahim protests as she run after, Sam in short pursuit.

A short distance away Marvellous comes to a stop and looks back, "Why are you following me?"

"She's worried your going to keep to your word and hurt the child, right Ahim?" Sam interjects.

She nods. "Listen You!" Marvellous says annoyed, "Just who do you think I am!?"

Sam smiles, "He's not going to hurt the kid, Right Marvellous."

"More psychic nonsense? If you know so much why didn't you stop him? Hell if you knew I wasn't going to hurt him why are you following?"

"If you'll recall I did warn you."

"Tch."

"And like I said he going to try and take on Zangyack alone. And I know you're going to find him first I just hope his delay wont get the kid killed." Sam says running ahead, "Come on."

"Tch."

After a short run Sam notices the boy, Marvellous cutting ahead as he vault the rail and lands in front of the boy, "Hey you...give those back."

The boy has the ShinkenRed key and Marvellous Mobirate, and he hold them both close to his chest. "No! It's not like you guys plan to protect Earth anyway do you!"

"Hey that's not fair," Sam protests, "Captain Marvellous is a good man... er... alien."

"Tch. Just return what is mine."

"This originally belonged to Earth! It should be used to protect it!" the boy protests. "I'm never giving it back!"

"I don't care if it was Earth's in the past, it belongs to me now!"

"Yeah kid give um back." Sam argues, "There more at stake then just Earth, and Marvellous need those."

Marvellous turns sideways to the boy, "The person who saved my life trusted me with those."

Sam's voice drops to a whisper, "AkaRed."

"I need it to keep my promise." Marvellous adds.

"That's not my problem." The boy's gaze turns downward before looking back up with the key an Mobirate in his hands, "I also have reason for wanting this power to fight Zangyack."

"You're going to get killed trying kid," Sam protests.

"What do you know, lady!" the boy argues, "Your not Super Sentai or one of the Space Pirates! You're just some old hag!"

"Enough!" Marvellous cuts the boy off as Ahim comforts Sam who drops to her knees as if struck by a mortal blow as Marvellous turns his back to the boy, "Why do you want to fight so badly?"

"Grandpa... was killed in the Legendary Great War." Marvellous' gaze turns down and away "He died protecting me."

"And he would want you to live, not throw your life away on a suicidal mission!" Sam squeaks out.

Marvellous stands there in thought as his mind reflects back to a time in the near past, atop a crane, surrounded by Gormin, a time when a mysterious man in red...AkaRed passes of a treasure box full of Ranger Keys and the safety of Navi as he goes off to fight the Gormin and Sugormin and give Marvellous a way to escape.

"I don't want to see it any more..." the boys works take Marvellous out of his memory, "... seeing people around me getting killed."

Sam tenses and looks to Marvellous with a terror stricken face, "Marvellous please you need to give me back my Mobirate, NOW! People are going to die."

Marvellous looks from the boy to Sam just as the air is filled with noise and drop ships filled with Gormin appear. "Tch." Marvellous remarks as he tosses Sam the GokaiShadow and Mobirate as she suddenly bolts off.

"Gokai Change!" she yelled as she ran towards the people

"**GOOOOOOOKAIGER!"** the Mobirate called as three black X's and a single black V where fired from the device before they slammed onto Sam, changing her into GokaiShadow.

Not to far away several Gormin and their leader, a green tentacle gun armed monster appear and start opening fire. But Shadow arrives just in the nick of time, drawing her Custom-Gokai Sabre and redirecting most the attacks. The other's hitting her, places like between her shoulder and elbow on her left arm, her right hip and just below her ribs. But she still stood there, proud and calm, after the assault was finished. Ready for a second attack "Get to safety." Shadow demand before throwing herself in the path of a second set of rounds. A lucky shot knocked her sabre from her hand, causing her to take the rest herself directly and, eventually, the blasts stopped so she allowed herself to fell to her knees Demorphing just as the boy, Marvellous, Ahim, Luka, Doc, and Joe arrive, her clothes dirty and torn and several cuts and bruises across her body as she lie on the ground panting. "I... did it."

"How cruel." Ahim comments as a Gormin is about to strike down a civilian.

The boy looks from Sam to Marvellous a moment who simply says "Go."

And with a quick Gokai Change to ShinkenRed the boy charges into the fray.

Marvellous calling after, "If you win you can keep them, if you loose you get nothing."

"Marvellous that's obviously preposterous." Ahim protests but Marvellous is already in moving running to Sam's side and helping her to stand, Ahim Gokai Changes quickly and watches their backs as they move away, the boy putting up a good fight again the Gormin.

"Tch, You're not impressing me Sam." Marvellous smirks, "What kind of pirate are you to be taken down that quickly to Gormin."

"I wasn't fighting the Gormin." Sam panted as she motions to the fleeing civilians, "Something needed to keep them from shooting innocent unarmed civilians."

Marvellous' eyes go wide as the rest of the Gokaiger's arrive taking Sam's Mobirate as he, Joe, Doc, and Luka all Gokai Change just as the boy charges the monster and is quickly knocked aside. "Looks like you don't know your place."

The monster proceeds to knock the boy around, Sam holding her chest in pain as her eyes grow wide in pain, "You have to..."

"Let him prove himself." Red says calmly as the Gokaiger's mop up the rest of the Gormin.

The monster backhanded the boy to the edge of a building, "N… No you don't understand he's going to..."

With a back hand the monster sends the boy flying into a building, Sam forcing herself to her feet as she charges forward catching the boy before he hits the ground, but her battered body collapses under his weight just as he demorphs.

"Fool!" the monster says as he takes the long way away.

Ahim is the first of the Gokaiger's to reach the two but the others are not far behind, "Are you ok?"

"It's no use..." the boy says defeated, "...I'm not strong enough. I can't protect earth."

Marvellous bends down and picks up the Mobirate and key, "You understand now? If you want to protect it, then find a different way to protect it."

"How?"

"Don't be a spoiled child. Figure that out yourself." Marvellous says as he starts to walk away, "Hey! Is this planet worth protecting?"

"It is. I swear it!"

"Which part of it?"

"All of it." The boy and Sam say together.

"If your Pirates..." the boy says getting his fire back "… then figure that out for yourselves!"

"I see..." Marvellous smiles, as do the other core Gokaiger's in turn. Before he turns to Sam, "Doc can fix you right up after we fish some business... let's go."

Leading the charge Marvellous and the core Gokaiger's run off to finish off the monster as the boy helps Sam to stand, "Thank you for saving me."

"I'd be more thankful if I had some painkillers, strong pain killers." Sam winces.

"Come on, I can help you to the hospital."

Some time later as the Gokai Galleon flies through the sky Doc peers out the window to the setting sun. "This Planet's sun is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ahim responds simply.

"I wonder what happened to that boy," Luka wonders as she takes a seat across from the recently bandaged Sam.

"He'll be fine, now... I think..." A smile crossing her lips a moment, "Who knows maybe one of the people we saved was his parents which means things are only better off for him... at least he didn't have to see more people die."

"Captain Marvellous said he'd keelhaul him..." Ahim comments "... but he was actually looking out for him."

"I'm not sure with him." Joe sighs.

"Aren't you imposing your assumption on him?" Luka counters.

"Oh?" Ahim flusters, "Erm…"

Sam smiles, "Trust me Ahim your have it right on the nose."

She smiles as Doc wonders looking to Sam, "So the clue about the person in black, did we do it right?"

"Don't see how the real person in black couldn't have seen all that... I think we're good... we're one step closer to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

"Hey!" Luka looks suddenly at Sam "Why did you pick the name GokaiShadow anyway?"

"That's simple." Sam smiled "Black is my favourite colour, but GokaiBlack was too on-the-nose for my taste. Also, GokaiShadow's one of the Gokaiger Super Modes I created except it's the base form, doesn't have a Super-Gokaiger form and isn't as strong. So it's a Shadow of those forms."

"Super-Gokaiger form?" Joe asked slightly more interested now

"Yea, and I was going created keys for them next week" Sam nodded "They, and GokaiShadow, where my first creations but GokaiShadow was my first key and I'm still adding to their design so I never created keys for them."

"You're really determined about this whole 'I'm from a world where you're all TV character's' thing." Luka smirked

'Thinking about it, I doubt that those Key's would work in there Mobirate's.' Sam thought 'I had to make the sound. Well, what can you do?'

* * *

There's chapter two.

I would very much appreciate it if you give me OC Sentai designers. So, if you want your Sentai to be in this story please leave it in a review!


	3. Magi Magi Go Gokai

**sofiaveras17** **asked**: 'It would be nice to be the couple Marvellous and Samantha. Here it is thought They started with the left foot and then begin to like each other, in my opinion would be great'

**My answer**: I am sorry but I am not pairing Sam with Marvellous. They will have something between a between brother/sister relationship and a father/daughter one (Mostly because of his position as Captain) so, no they won't get together Also, as the summery said this is a Yuri/ femslash, whichever you prefer, but that means that, if you didn't figure it out, Sam is a LESBIAN! And, as the summary also said it _might_ be a harem, meaning Sam will get multiple girls. I am still not 100% on that. If this puts you off the story, then I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. Or I would have done this to be more unique.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"How's it looking from your end?" Doc asked through his Mobirate as Luka manned the crows nest, the Galen flying through thick clouds made it almost impossible to see anything.

"It suddenly became really cloudy."

"Awe man..." Doc groused as Sam emerged from the back room, still looking a little bruised but definitely no where near as bad as previously. "If it doesn't clear up soon, the ship can't proceed." Doc continues to grouse as he looks to the main monitor Ahim and Joe watching with him.

"What?" Sam said confused as Joe glanced back at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Luka's voice came in through Doc's Mobirate, a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Morning to you to hot-stuff." Sam joked back. She was very open about her sexuality at times

"This all happened because you guys pick destinations by guessing." Navi argues.

"It's your fault for giving us improper navigation." Joe said, arms crossed, and he turned to Navi but was clear he was also addressing Sam.

Sam was still dressed in the same old pants and tees from when she arrived, and gave Joe a confused look as her mind started to process events. "It's my fault?" Navi protested as Ahim moved over by Doc.

"This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this." Doc mused.

"And it did happen pretty suddenly..." Sam and Ahim said together as Sam's eyes went wide.

"Marvellous!" she shouted loud enough for the inter ship com to hear her and in turn Marvellous at the helm. "Dive! A Zangyack warship is about to crash into us!"

"What?" Marvellous said with confusion but none the less dove down, just in time for Luka to shout into her Mobirate

"Oh Damn! Marvellous a Zangyack warship almost took off my head!"

But the close encounter did not last long as the warship took a hard turn and opened fire on the Galleon. "Take us down." Sam shouted he's firing blind, but so are we.

Marvellous growled but did as asked and soon everyone except GokaiRed were outside inspecting the damage. "That was a sudden bit of dreadfulness." Doc says dropping to his knees only for Sam to help him up.

"At least we avoided damage. Now..." but was cut off by Doc. "It's only going to get worse now that we have incurred Zangyack's wrath. We should have just walked away last time."

Sam and Luka punched Doc's opposite shoulders as they flanked him. "They were cutting down unarmed civilians." a look of pure rage filled Sam's eyes "I just wish I was fast enough to intercept all their senseless violence."

Ahim wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and let her rest Sam rest her head on Ahim's shoulder, "You did admirably."

Sam tensed a moment as she pushed Ahim to the ground, only to take a shot to her shoulder as the Zangyack action command and his Gormin made their appearance, his weapon still smoking as Sam dropped to her knees. "I'm getting tired of getting shot at!"

"How dare you get in our way! How did you know about our plan?!"

The other Gokaiger's had dodged to avoid the blast and Ahim smiled as she helped Sam stand, "Thank you." Just as GokaiRed leap from the ship and drove the Action Commander back a few paces as GokaiRed fired upon him.

"I don't care what's going on but if you want a fight, you got one!"

Sam stood with the rest as they all drew their keys and Mobirate's.

"Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

GokaiRed opened the fight with some gun fire before everyone charged in, GokaiShadow working with only one good arm as she kept used her Gokai Gun to keep the Gormin at a distance. As the rest focused on the Gormin the Action Commander charged at Green but his leg sweep only managed to knock Green back and into a flip kick who landed on his back and the Action Commander's back on the soles of his feet, "What a nice coincidence." Green laughed as he pumped his legs and lunched the Action Commander into the air, "Go flying!"

"Way to go, Doc!" Yellow comments as the team gather around him, Yellow even going so far as to pat his shoulder. "You looked kinda lame, but it was pretty cool."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Fight now flirt later!" Shadow interrupted firing between the two as the Action Commander got back to his feet.

"Ah Damn!" Yellow said storming her foot, "I was not flirting with _Doc_! That's just… ewe!"

"Wanna flirt with me instead?" Shadow shot back. This caused Yellow to fall silent for a few moments. But, before she could answer, Yellow fell into line with the others as they stared down the Action Commander.

"Playtime is over!" He growled as he spun around a long metal tendril whipping out be fore plunging into the ground.

"Explosions, scatter!" Shadow shouted. The Gokaiger's quick to role just as the ground they were standing in opened up and several large explosions erupted around them. It was moot however as the Action Commander pulled out his tendril and used it to bowl the Gokaiger's over and launching and plunging his tendril into the ground again. "Get out of here! Regroup!" Shadow shouted, but it fell on deaf ears, even though all the Gokaiger's knew what was coming, each for their own reasons they ran to get Shadow out of the area of effect. Explosions erupted around them sending the Gokaiger's all flying in different directions, some passed out, all demorphed And when Sam awoke she found herself being helped up by Marvellous and Doc. Her arm was bleeding but Doc had wrapped and spitted it but as they helped her stand her leg buckled.

"You should leave me behind." she said in defeat, "I think I either dislocated my ankle slightly or twisted it. I'm hoping for the second one personally"

"You're a Pirate now, and we don't leave anyone behind." Marvellous said supporting her other side as Doc took the other.

Shadow looked around the forested area, "We were blown all the way over here?"

"Seems so." Doc comments

Before he could continue Sam turned her head sharply to the side, "MagiRed."

"I see my reputation precedes me." A figure in a black cloak appears atop the cliff.

"Who are you?" Marvellous wonders.

"A magician... who has forgotten his magic."

"Huh?"

Doc looks down remembering Navi and Sam's prophecy from before, "A person in black clothes..."

Marvellous turned to Sam for confirmation, "Yes. This is him." but winced again.

"What do you know about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe," Marvellous demanded.

The figure leaps down and approached the three, "Just that the way you guys are now..." he started.

"...You won't find the treasure." the former Magi Ranger and Sam said in unison.

The man in black looks curiously at Sam, "A clairvoyant? Quite powerful magic you have on your side. But still it won't be enough."

"What?"

"You guys haven't even mastered half of the Super Sentai's powers," Sam injected "Right?"

The figure nodded, "You should leave the girl behind, if you wish to know my secrets." he said leaping back up to the higher area, "You are going to have to catch me."

"He right you know." Sam comments, "This is one of those things that knowing isn't enough you need to endure a trial to get the next piece, and I'll just slow you down."

"No one is left behind." Marvellous said with a smile as he helped pull Sam along, "Let's go!"

The figure flips up his hood as he picks up his pace, "Good, but you must do it without transforming."

Marvellous smiles, "Sounds like fun."

Sam looks back at Doc who trails behind, "I apologize in advance if I screw this up for you."

Doc sighs, "Damn." and take out his Mobirate as he calls Joe, passing along the news.

However Joe, along with the girls, along with the girls are surrounded by Gormin,

"Meeting up with you guys will be a bit complicated..."

"… But we'll try to be there as quickly as possible." Ahim adds.

As Joe, Ahim, and Luka Gokai Change into AbaBlack, Go-OnBlack, and KakuBlack to fight the Gormin off Marvellous, Doc, and Sam get closer to the figure who stops and summons a spirit of flames that quickly traps them inside a ring of fire.

"It's hot!" Doc protests as the figure slips away.

"I told you I'd cost you the Magi Ranger greater power!" Sam sighs.

"So we're surrounded." Marvellous muses.

"What'll we do?" Doc worries. "We can't get out of this."

Marvellous smiles, "I've got a good idea."

"What is it!? What is it!?"

"Have courage Doc, you two can do it." Sam inserts.

"What?! What!?"

"Just charge on through." Marvellous says patting Doc's back, "Gather your spunk."

"I don't have any spunk!" Doc protests.

"Yes you do Doc." Sam says dropping to her knees, "Just leave me here, you'll be fine."

"Both of you, stop acting so strangely." Marvellous says annoyed, "No one is being left behind."

"My specialty is perfect calculations but..." Doc voice gets softer as he looks down, "...if there's no guarantee, I become afraid... I've got no courage in those times."

"And in case you haven't noticed it's a wall of fire, and I can't even stand, let alone run, I'll be burned alive!"

"I know what you're getting at." Marvellous smiles as he take a hold of Doc's arm, "Just... trust me."

And with a quick shoulder throw tosses Don though the fire line as he screams the entire way. Then Marvellous turns to Sam, "Do you trust me?"

She nods, "I'm just afraid I'll break something else when I land."

Marvellous turns to the fire as he shouts, "Doc get ready to catch Sam!"

Sam closes her eyes as Marvellous pulls her to her good leg and tosses her through the flames before he charges through himself the flames vanish as he does so. Smiling as he sees Doc supporting Sam. "We're alright."

"Of course," Marvellous smiles as he charges on, "Let's go!"

Doc glances over to Sam as they follow after, "Did you know that was going to happen? That I was going to be alright?"

Sam nods, "You? Yeah. There's nothing MagiRed can throw at you that you two won't be able to handle. But me... like this... If anyone is going to make you loose the Magi Ranger Greater Power it's going to be me."

"We would all be dead three times over if it wasn't for your quick thinking." Doc hangs his head low, "You make a much better pirate then I ever will."

"Don't sell yourself short Doc. You're the star here; I'm just a fan girl who has been pulled into something that is _WAY_ over my head."

The three soon enter a cave, MagiRed at the end, Marvellous smiling, "Now we've cornered him."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy..." Doc worries.

"Get down!" Sam shouts before throwing her Sabre at the ground at an angle and pulling Marvellous and Don flat to the ground just as a huge boulder round the corner, speeding toward them. But as it hit the Gokai Sabre it sails over them.

Looking a bit pale as the bolder continues off behind them Doc moves to pull the Sabre out of the ground, "That was a close one. You saved us again Sam."

She shakes her head, "Marvellous would have done it if I hadn't."

"Let's go!" Marvellous says supporting Sam now as they press on. Pressing onward and out of the cave the ocean waves crash off to the side as they move along the top of a cave, MagiRed visible just ahead. "We have your cornered." Marvellous gloats.

"You're not here yet." MagiRed gloats from the other side of a chasm.

"Wait!" Sam interrupts, "If I'm not mistaken Joe, Ahim, and Luka have just finished a White Change and the Action Commander has just made a tactical retreat and..." She pushes free and runs to the edge of the cliff just as the Action Commander bursts through the opposite wall, only to be met with gunfire with her Gokai Gun before plunging into the water. Sam wavers at the edge, "Okay… those water's don't look too good..." just as the Action Commander's tendril pulls her toward the water. Without thinking Doc leaps forward grabbing her and plunging his Gokai Sabre into the rock wall to slow their fall but leaving the two of them hanging precariously on the cliff face.

"See, I told you that you had courage." Sam smiles.

Marvellous looks over the edge, "Looks about 15 meters, I can make that. Hold on I'll get you two up."

"Hurry Marvellous, I don't think my Gokai Sabre can hold us both to long."

"Gotcha!" Marvellous back up for the long jump, and sails over their heads, landing inches from MagiRed, just as Sam and Doc scream

"A giant rock is about to break free and crush us!"

"You!" Marvellous looks at MagiRed, "Help me save my crew!" As predicted the giant bolder does break free, falling toward the two just as the same fire spirit flies down and grabs the two and brings them up.

"You are more then you appear." the figure says looking to Marvellous, "When presented with a choice between your friends and the treasure you went with your friends without hesitation." Then he looked to Don, "And you, you faced down your fear not for the treasure but to save your friend... I think you are ready for the MagiRanger grand power. For the Magi Rangers Courage is Power."

"Courage is... power?" Don says confused.

"Courage and _Mahou_ is the same thing." Sam said smiling but she noticed that when she said words she knows in Japanese they are heard in English by others

"As promised I'll tell you..." MagiRed begins "… If you guys can draw forth all 34 Super Sentai's grand powers... then I'm sure you'll obtain the greatest treasure in the galaxy."

For a moment the image of MagiRed appears over the figure, and Don gasps as he looks to Marvellous who produces the corresponding key, "This was you?"

He nods, and then spinning around in his cloak is gone, just as GokaiYellow, Blue, and Pink arrive. "Doc!"

"Marvellous!"

"Sam!"

"Hummm..." Yellow wonders, "Where's the man in black?"

Doc is about to speak when Sam interrupts, as she stood up and whispered "This will really hurt." Before twisting her foot, forcing it back into the socket and making her gasp "Why did I have to be right about the dislocation?!" she growled before turning to the group and stating "We got company in 3... 2... 1..."

"I'll slaughter you guys this time!" The Action Commander says as he climbs up the rocks.

"I'm fed up with you." Marvellous says annoyed as he, Doc, and Sam take out their Mobirate's and...

"Gokai Change."

"**GOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiShadow!"

"Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger!"

"Let's go with a large don noise!" Green exclaims

"Don eh?" Red smirks as all six draw their Gokai guns and open fire knocking the Action Commander down to the beach.

The Gokaiger's pursue, Shadow still favouring only one arm and limping which catches Ahim's notice, "Marvellous let's finish this quickly for Sam's sake."

"Okay!"

But before much else can be done the Action Commander shouts, "I have dondondon of my own!" as a trio of Sugormin appear.

Shadow growls as she opens fire on them, "You jerk! Do you know how much pain I've been in all episode. I've been shot at, exploded, and dislocated my ankle. WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY DEAD!" she then opened the cylinder of her Sabre, the other's following her lead, and inserted there Ranger Key's

**"FINAL WAVE!"** the blades called as they glowed there respective colours, Shadow's seemingly absorbing the light around it and making the energy pure darkness

A blast of six sabre strikes knock the Action Commander down along with the Sugormin as the Gokaiger's gather around Shadow, Blue helping keep her standing only for the Action Commander to chuckled evilly, the team not having more then a moment to glance down and see the glowing ground. "Awe Crap." Shadow curses as explosions erupt all around them sending them sprawling.

"This is bad!" GokaiBlue distresses, "At this rate, we're finished."

"Then let's use this." Green says getting to his feet first and helping Shadow, the MagiGreen key in hand.

The others stand next drawing their own MagiRanger keys and that's when something truly magical happened as a new key, black in colour with a different helmet appeared in the black Gokaiger's hand. "The Mystic Nightmare Ranger?" Shadow said confused

"You had other keys?" Marvellous says annoyed and Shadow rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment

"I'll explain later but no... This is not one of the missing keys I mentioned. It's a custom one like GokaiShadow."

The moment passing the six Gokaiger's stood in a line before calling "Gokai Change!" activate their Ranger Keys

"**MAAAAAAAGIRANGER!"** the Mobirate's called as they where all hit by the MagiRanger's symbol's and appeared in the suits of the MagiRanger's

"MagiRed!" Marvellous called as he got into the same position as the past Sentai Warrior leader

"MagiBlue!" Joe added, getting into the position of the past ranger, his suit now a light blue version on the male MagiRanger uniform

"MagiGreen!"

"MagiYellow!" Luka called, her uniform a female variation of the MagiRanger's uniform

"MagiPink!"

"MagiNightmare!" Sam finished in her new custom form. It was a black female MagiRanger uniform (the normal black parts now white) but her helmet was a black version of MagiMother's except the light blue snowflake was replaced by a silver half-moon. She got into position, leaning forwards like she was going to start in an Olympic running match, her right hand in front of her chest in the devil-horn Spider-Man like pose and her right resting on her belt buckle

"Mahou Sentai!" Marvellous leads off.

"MagiRanger!" they all called together, striking the team pose. Sam was still next to Marvellous and posed in the exact same way as MagiRed

A sudden beeping draws their attention to their Magiphones which highlights 1-6-Call. "A new Spell." Green cheers.

"It was sent by email?" Pink says curiously.

"Why not? Let's try it!" Yellow muses.

"Sure!" Nightmare smirked

"Maagi Magi Go Gokai!"

Releasing the spell the Action Commander's tendril wraps around his own body tying him up. "I… Impossible!"

And while the Action Commander is still tied up the six Magi Ranger launch an elemental attack at him, Nightmare firing a blast of black energy, destroying him... at least until a flash of light from the sky revives and makes him grow along with the Sugormin.

"Again?" Marvellous says annoyed as he calls in the Gokai Galleon, "You wait here while we clean up."

His gaze on Shadow who reverted to Gokaiger form and rests against a rock, "You won't get an argument from me."

And with that the core five Gokaiger's grab their boarding ropes and form Gokai-Oh as Sam felt herself unconsciously activated her GokaiBuckle which brought out one of the transparent Keys, Crystal Key's she corrected subconsciously for some reason, and she didn't seem to pay notice to MagiDragon appearing from Gokai-Oh chambers and the faint glow of her MagiNightmare key. "Why did I pull this out?" she thought in confusion

"_Let's Go_!" the five main Gokaiger called from inside of Gokai-Oh as they twisted there MagiRanger keys again "Heroic-Magic Bind!"

"Oh, over already?" Sam asked in shock as she looked up at MagiDragon circling the Action Commander while creating three magic seals that crushed him. MagiDragon the reconnected with Gokai-Oh as the Action Commander blew up.

'_Now.'_ A voice in her head said and Sam felt like she was almost in a trance.

She held up the now folded up Crystal Key and called "Great Release!" before inserting it into her Mobirate

"**GRRRRRRRRRREAT RELEASE!"** the device called. Now that it was being used by itself you could hear that the voice was different from the other Mobirate. It was a male voice, but it sounded English (it had a heavy English Accent to Japanese people). It was just a different voice, not as 'screamy'.

"MagiDragon!" Shadow finished, thrusting her Mobirate forwards and MagiDragon once again emerged and detached from Gokai-Oh

"W… What's going on?" Green asked in fear

"I… I don't know…" Blue said in shock. Suddenly a beam shot from Shadow's Mobirate, which the other Gokaiger didn't notice yet, and hit MagiDragon causing it to glow brightly and partials of energy to start leaving its body

"MagiDragon!" the five yelled in shock before the dragon flew away and into the custom Mobirate of GokaiShadow. The five jumped out of Gokai-Oh and saw Shadow standing there just as the energy that was once MagiDragon finished being absorbed into her Mobirate, which flowed through it and into her Key

"S… Sam?" Pink asked in shock

Shadow pulled the Crystal Key from her Mobirate and everyone was shocked to see the transparent Ranger Key. Red was about to say something but was stopped when the Crystal Key began to glow and change. When it was finished it was a black/ purple key "Gokai Warrior!" Sam then yelled as she reinserted the Key, which had the MagiRanger symbol

"**MAAAAAAAAAAAAGISLAYER!"** her Mobirate called and the five then noticed the unique voice

A blast of light fired from her Mobirate, which took on a unique form. When the light died down the Key was gone from her Mobirate but, instead, a new person was standing in front of them "No way…" Yellow said as she looked at the warrior

"Who is that?" Blue asked, drawing his Gokai Sabre just in case

"Inheritor of Four Elements! Warrior of Dragons! MagiSlayer!" the feminine figure called as she posed. She held her right hand up to the air but with an open palm, her left leg crossed in front of her right and her left was by her side in the MagiRanger's Spider-Man style devil-horn position with the thumb pointing away from her.

"Magi…" Green said in shock

"… Slayer?" Red finished in confusion, tilting his head slightly, looking at the woman in confusion.

The female warrior had armour similar to Wolzard but the under-suit was purple while the armour was black while the gold and silver had turned red, the chest armour had changed to look like a dragon's head or more precisely the Gokai-MagiDragon, as had the wolves on the shoulders, the Gokaiger symbol was in the middle of the dragon head on her chest, there was also a Wolzard-like sword on her back with the purple now black and the silver red, however her waist armour was also slightly longer making it seem more like a skirt and her helmet was a lot like RyuuRanger's except it was black instead of red, the visor was purple and the Gokaiger symbol was on her forehead, the silver contrasting the gold of the dragon style head.

"What happened to MagiDragon?!" Yellow asked in slight anger

"I… don't know…" Shadow asked as she fell to her knees, her Mobirate barley staying in her hand as she felt her grip weakening. She felt _so_ tiered.

"That is me." MagiSlayer said, waving "Those Crystal Keys are able to turn certain Great Powers into warriors that have a Ranger Key form. We can release ourselves at will or you can summon us with the Ranger Keys like when you do a Gokai Change. If you use the Great Power for Gokai-Oh then we will return to our 'Mech Mode' which, in my case, would be MagiDragon."

"So you can help us fight?" Green asked curiously

"Yea or you could just call me out to hang and talk. You're choice." Slayer said, shrugging her shoulders "Also, only GokaiShadow can use the keys because of the powers she was given when she entered our world."

"But how did it happen?" Yellow asked "How did Sam know that would happen?"

"She didn't." Slayer shrugged "The creator of the Crystal Keys, who I don't know, told her to use it and she just did."

"I… hate being… used…" Sam growled as her uniform shattered around her and she fell to the floor, unconscious

"Sam!" Luka, Ahim and Doc said in shock and concern, the group surrounding her.

"Well, I better go." Slayer shrugged as she turned into light and flew into Sam's pocket, becoming a Ranger Key in her own likeness.

"What is going on Marvellous?" Joe asked the leader as they all demorphed

"I have to idea." The Red Sentai of the Gokaiger admitted…

* * *

(Later)

"Did you have a good rest Sam?" Sam awoke to Ahim's soft voice, bandaged with proper splits for her arm and leg and resting on the Galleon's main couch just as Marvellous pulled her up to sitting.

"So what's the story with this MagiRanger Key?!" Marvellous says holding up the Nightmare Ranger key.

"Yeah why were you keeping Ranger Keys secret from us?" Luka presses

"Secret? They were in my case..."

"This?" Joe said grabbing the silver attaché case from a near room and opening it to show a large number of Ranger Keys, the Crystal Keys (minus the one used to make MagiSlayer) as well as the black box. A hushed gasp filled the room.

"Where did you get these?" Marvellous demanded with anger in his eyes

"The same place I got GokaiShadow, their repaints of existing keys. Based on either Power Ranger Exclusives, some original Fan Rangers, and Bankai heroes who were never in the Legend War. And like Shadow they have no connection to the Greatest Treasure. I'm also actually taking a break from finishing more when I was brought here. There in my room as well. I don't think they'll be very useful."

"And why did you keep them secret?" Joe asked again.

"I didn't." Sam replied with a shrug "I figured you guys would have looked in my case at some point and just didn't feel it important enough to mention. I didn't for the previous reasons."

"I thought it was just your clothes." Luka comments, lightly punching Sam's arm, "How would anyone know they had keys idiot."

Sam bows low, palms pressed together "I'm really sorry... I didn't think about it."

"Are there any other secrets your keeping, about anything," Marvellous presses.

"Not that I can think of. I told you about where I'm from, weather you believe it or not. Told you all I know about the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, helped decode Navi clues and any other early warnings that were relevant, and now you know about my custom vanity keys. Besides even if they did count for the Greatest Treasure MagiRed already explained how you need to unlock the 34 Grand Powers anyway."

"Alright. But don't start keeping secrets now." Luka said sitting down next to Sam, "Your part of the team now, right Marvellous." Marvellous just smiles.

"Thanks guys." Sam smiled "Hey, where's MagiSlayer?"

"In here baby!" the voice of MagiSlayer called from Sam's pocket before the Key glowed and returned to her physical form "Now, who's ready to party?!" she asked with a very audible smile

"I think I'm gonna like you." Sam and Luka said in the same time…

None of you where expecting that now!

Where ya?

Ha!

Now, like always, please leave a review about any OC Sentai you would like to see appear in this story.


	4. Six Sword Slash

WANRING: This is the Chapter where the yuri/ femslash starts getting heavier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Hello?" Sam asked, noticing she had appeared in an area that seemed deprived of light yet she could see as clear as day "Is anyone here? Hello?"_

"_Time… …" a voice from deep in the darkness called_

"_Hello?" Sam asked again_

"_Time…" the voice said again_

"_Who's there?" Sam asked, taking a step back_

"_Time…" the voice said again as a figure appeared from the darkness. It looked like AkaRed but it a black suit, the Roman 35 badge and belt buckle had changed into a skull, he wore a cloak over his costume that was slightly ripped, his visor was red and it looked like there where a few white cracks and where AkaRed had flames coming off his visor this figure had nothing but all over the main suit there where small rips revealing nothing inside, except at certain points some white was seen_

"_W… Who… What… are you?" Sam asked nervously as she began to walk towards the person cautiously_

"_Time…" the figure said as it raised its left hand, which had been hidden by the cloak, to a skeleton hand. Thee hand then seemed to disconnect from its body and grow larger as it flew towards Sam extremely fast. She didn't even get a chance to blink let alone scream before the bony extremity was already wrapped around her, crushing her… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _

Sam gasped as she opened her eyes. She then noticed a purple visor only inches from her face. So she did the only reasonable thing someone in her position would do. She screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" MagiSlayer screamed as she fell back

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MagiSlayer screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAA…" Sam started screaming again but stopped herself. After taking a deep breath she asked "Why are you here?"

"I was asleep in my Key when I heard you muttering in your sleep. So released myself and came to see what was wrong. Then you screamed. Then I screamed. Then you screamed. Then I screamed. Then…"

"I get it." Sam interrupted with a look

"Sorry." Slayer shrugged "What's the matter?"

"Just a nightmare. I can't even remember it anymore. Although I doubt I could get to sleep though."

"Oh, want to talk?" the humanoid Great Power of the MagiRanger suggested

"Sure." Sam then looked into the purple visor and asked "Are you just energy under there or something or do you have a human form?"

"Yea, I have a human form."

"Can I see it?"

"And, _why_ would you want to see it?" Slayer asked cheekily. Sam could almost imagine the smirk

"Just do it." Sam shot back before smirking "Otherwise you might be punished."

"Fine." Slayer shot back as her body glowed purple for a second and in her place was a woman with black shoulder length black hair and bright purple hair. She was wearing black and purple robes. She was also wearing purple eye shadow and lipstick "What do you think?"

"Taking the purple a bit far, don't ya think?" Sam asked with a smirk

"Shut up." The human-formed Slayer pouted as she playfully punched Sam in the arm "But, really, what do you think?"

"I think you are very beautiful." Sam smiled

"Thank you." Slayer said. The two then lay on there backs, just talking the night away until they eventually fell asleep

"Stupid sun…" Sam growled as she woke again, this time actually in the morning. Sitting up she noticed MagiSlayer's key next to her and smiled, slipping the key into her jacket pocket. When she entered the dinning room she saw Marvellous sitting in his chair and looking at a hand full of Ranger Keys while also eating some cereal that was in a bowl next to him "Morning."

"Morning." Marvellous said form his chair "Doc left some food for you on the table."

"Thanks." Sam smiled as she sat down "What are you doing today?"

"Testing key sets, to see what Grand Powers we can unlock." The captain responded

"Wont work." Sam said after swallowing a mouth full of toast "Only when the keys glow will you have a grand power... unless you take after Basco and tear the power from one of the Living members of the former Sentai team."

"Basco!" A dangerous growl escaped Marvellous' lips. "Where is he?!"

"Not on Earth yet. So no great Powers are lost yet. But..."

"But?"

"When he does arrive he works fast, he steals 3 great powers and almost gets his fourth when you both go after the Gingaman power." Sam looks down and away, "I'm not sure that, even with my knowledge, we can out manoeuvre him. That stupid trumpet of hiss gives him a seriously unfair edge."

"Trumpet?"

"Yea, he's got this funky trumpet that he can insert Ranger Keys into. And when he does he can use it and to turn any keys he has or has stolen into Ranger Clones, mindless but no less powerful constructs of the Ranger's the keys represent he even..." she cuts herself short.

"Even what?!"

"It's not important, when the time comes we either cut him off at the pass or... we fail and we won't even be able to stop him anyway because he'll have our Gokaiger Keys."

Marvellous falls silent as he takes out his own GokaiRed key trying to imagine how he could loose it and just want Basco could do with it. "Thank you Sam."

"Marvellous!" Luka calls out, "What took you so long?"

"We've been waiting." Joe comments flatly.

Sam's eyes go wide, "No, no, no, no, NO! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Doc says with worry.

"Are we getting a new Grand Power today?" Luka wonders in slight anticipation

"No today is a filler episode, mostly just a way to give MagiDragon some more practice, but the Action Commander they send down today. He's a master swordsman."

Joe smiles, "Bring it on."

"I'm with Blue-boy!" MagiSlayer's voice called from Sam's pocket as it glowed lightly

"That's not what has me worried. You see After you fail to unlock any more Grand Powers in the bridge and Marvellous sends Joe and Ahim out to get groceries the Action Commander get's your attention buy slicing buildings in half. He slaughters hundreds of people just to show off!"

A look of abject disgust crosses the faces of the Gokaiger's as Marvellous drags Sam to the bridge sitting her down in Luka's chair, the others following suite a moment later, "Where is he?"

As Joe took his seat his voice was a low whisper, "A monster such as him does not deserve the title Master Swordsman."

"You won't get any argument from me." Sam muses before looking over at Luka, "Though kinda surprised you two don't spare more, you both duel wield swords."

"Eh." Joe says casually, "Luka is more of a fan of the sword dance while I prefer a more classic duel."

"Hard left around that sky rise!" Sam Calls out as the Gokai Galleon turns hard just in time to intercept a wave of energy that was about to hit the sky rise behind them. "Damn he's just starting... Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

On the ground the Action Commander jumps at the sudden intercept of his attack by the GokaiGalleon, and is caught by even more of a surprise When GokaiShadow knocks into him and they tumble for a bit, as Shadow rolls free the rest of the Gokaiger's land, helping her stand.

"You!" the Action Commander points at them, "You're the Pirates worth 3 million Zagins?"

Red humphs as they give their roll call. "GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiShadow!"

"Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger!"

Shadow walks forwards as she points accusingly at the Action Commander, "Give up now we won't let you kill innocent people just to show off you 'skills.' You can't run. You can't hide..." Shadows voice dropped to a dark deep tone, "...I know what you're going to do before you do! And I won't let you kill any more innocent people!" Suddenly charging forward Shadow cut and shot her way through the Gormin as she tore her way towards the Action Commander. No one noticed a light black energy falling from her limbs and sword like dust as she ploughed through the grunts

"She's really fired up to day." Yellow said leaning on her knee.

Blue just gave a rough growl and followed in behind Shadow. Red shrugged as he shot of a few warning shots, "Let's make it showy!" before leading the rest into the fray.

Shadow closed in on the Action Commander and swung wide, he deflected it with a laugh "Pathetic." spinning around behind her to plant his foot against her back and send her sprawling only to turn around and find his blade met by Blue's.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's a rookie." Blue chuckled, "I on the other hand..."

"Are less then nothing!" The Action Commander taunted as he deflected Joe's blade and spun around to knock Shadow on her ass again. "I expected better from the space pirates vaunted swordsman."

Both leap taking the fight to an empty parking garage where the Action Commander spun away to readjust his angle, "Not bad. But you're still not good enough! It's like you have no swordsmanship whatsoever."

"What?!"

"I don't know who taught you the basics..." The Action Commander taunts, "...but he must have been pretty incompetent."

"Joe was trained by Sid Bamick you blow hard!" Shadow charges in with a high to low swing only to be kicked onto her back again, "One of the greatest Swordsmen to ever live. You can do this Joe; don't let him get into your head."

"Harumph." The Action Commander huffs as he back off, "It is time I got serious."

"No!" Shadow's voice was hushed as she gripped her blade tightly as the Action Commander made a wide arc with his sword, a ring of blades taking form as she came up behind him passing Blue her sword, "Don't let your guard down."

And then the swords came flying at them, even with two swords Joe was having trouble keeping them at bay, only Shadow's twin pistols kept them standing. Then the main blade sot out toward them, and Only Shadow's quick action pulling Joe into a dive kept him from being skewered. "Novice." The Action Commander taunted as the rest of the Gokaiger's arrived, "Six at once? Just the kind of thinking you'd expect from weaklings."

Shadow lowered her head and whispered, "He has a point."

"I don't want to hear that after you sent all those Gormin at us!" Yellow argued.

"I don't have time to waste on you guys." The Action Commander said sheathing his sword.

"Trying to run?" Red started to charge after only for Blue's voice to cut him short.

"Stop!" Blue said demorphing, "I'll fight him... by myself!"

Pink watches the serious look on Joe's face with concern before moving to Shadow and helping her to stand, "Sam, will you help me get the groceries?"

She looks at Pink a moment as she demorphs, "Is now really the best time?"

Ahim nods and demorphs herself, "After a fight like that a good meal is just what everyone needs."

Sam shrugs, "I suppose."

"Sam, is Joe going to be alright?" Ahim asked as they walked away, her voice low as the others disappear from sight.

Sam glances back, "Oh I see, you wanted to get me alone." Ahim nodded. Sam sighs, "To be honest no. He's probably headed to the forest to practice his sword skills for the rematch. Though at least this time he isn't suffering head trauma."

"What!?"

"In the original timeline I wasn't there to knock him out of the way of the final attack, he took it full on and went off to face that...monster...with some serious injuries, at least I spared him that so he can fight in his top form."

"We should stop him!" Ahim protested.

"Why? Zodomas may be an amoral psychopath but he has a point six on one isn't fair, and I know for a fact he will face Joe alone in the end. Instead of trying to talk Joe out of this, and you and I both know that's not gonna happen we should be giving him our full support." Ahim looks thoughtful as they walk on in silence.

Back on the Galleon Doc chipper voice calls out, "Thanks for waiting!" as he and Ahim enter with plates of food and set them down on the table.

"To be more precise, you did not wait long, correct?" Ahim smiles with her tray in hand as Luka, Marvellous, and Sam take seats. "I really admire Doc's efficiency."

Sam pauses a moment as Doc and Ahim finish setting out 6 plates, "Speaking of... there is something I need Doc to help me with regarding a few things of mine. But after the meal."

"O… Okay." He says nervously.

"We need to stop this!" Navi protested "Things are only going to get worse if we keep getting in the Zangyack's way!"

"He was going to kill hundreds of people to SHOW OFF!" Sam hisses, "We did the right thing, before looking over to Marvellous, r… right?"

Marvellous shrugs as Ahim notices Joe not at his seat, "Oh? Where's Joe?"

"He's out." Luka says plainly.

"Training, like I said," Sam adds, but looks at the plate with a concerned look, "Still... you should bring him his meal Ahim. He'll need the energy."

Ahim nods, her eyes never leaving Joe's empty seat as they eat and is the first to finish and the first to leave, making her way to a bamboo forest where Joe stands in the centre of a web of ropes, as he cuts each a blade flies toward him, fast and faster he flies, some he blocks, some make their mark and she can only watch in horror lest she get cut down till all the blades are gone before she runs to his side. "Joe!"

"Go away!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"To beat him. I was overwhelmed by the number of swords before... but... I can't rely on Sam to be at my back."

Ahim nods, "She said as much... She also said you need to keep your energy up."

"What!?"

Ahim presses a paper bag into Joe's hands as she starts to wrap his cuts, "You need to keep your energy up... Still I can't believe this... If you say you lost because of numbers... then two people are better then one... and six people fighting together are better then two, right?"

Joe and Ahim hold their gaze a long while before he turns around, "It's none of your business."

"None of my business? Are we not comrades?"

"Please go. I don't have time to talk to you." Silently Ahim walks off, but leaves the meal behind.

Back on the Galleon a heartbroken Ahim approaches Marvellous, "He told me to leave him alone. What does he mean?"

"He's telling us not to fight that Zangyack bastard." Marvellous laughs.

"Why?! We're Joe's comrades, aren't we?"

"There's more to being comrades than doing things together, right?" Marvellous says as he rises from his chair to stand cross armed behind Ahim.

"Then..." She turn toward Marvellous with confusion, "...what is the point of having comrades? I do not understand!"

Sam ran after Ahim with Luka hot on her heels, the three girls meeting up in the crows nest. "I know Luka will tell you her story." Sam opens, "On why she thinks Joe obsesses with swords. And she's right."

"What?!" Both girls look to her curiously.

She slides to the floor pulling her knees close to her chest, "It really is beautiful up here." she whispers looking up to see Luka and Ahim kneeling by her, "Joe had one of the greatest Swordsmen train him but in the end... well It wouldn't be right to spill his personal secrets but needless to say something happened, something bad. When Joe is alone he's serious about fighting, it not just about pride its deeper then that, right Luka?"

Luka nods, "So when he asked me to leave his alone I did as he requested... because we're comrades. If he wants to be alone, I'm sure he has a reason for it."

Sam nods, "Besides... even when you're alone... you're never without your comrades... there always with you." Sam tapped her chest, "... In here."

"She's right there Miss Pinkey." MagiSlayer said as she materialised behind the three "I am the warrior for of MagiDragon, the combination of the powers and feelings of MagiBlue, MagiGreen, MagiYellow and MagiPink. I also have MagiRed's energy thanks to me being the MagiRanger Great Power. In a way I am the child of the five. And I know that they are always with me."

Ahim nods "I suppose."

"Don't worry about it Ahim. Besides…" Sam says as she wraps an arm around both Luka and Ahim "… as the girls of the team we've gotta stick together."

"She's right there." Luka nodded

"Especially since normally the girls are the weakest members of the team are the weakest power wise." MagiSlayer nodded

"Yea, there normally just eye candy." Sam nodded

"Well I am _not_ being eye candy!" Luka huffed

"Really? Because _I_ really like this piece of eye candy." Sam smirked at Luka "But really, we can be more then eye candy, I've realised something about this team right now."

"What is it?" Ahim asked curiously

"We have two sets of a good three fighter team. The guys have a good swordsman, Joe, and we have Luka. The guys have a guns man in Doc while we have the same thing with you Ahim. And then there is Marvellous who is good with both swords and guns and so am I. We have two full sets in a team. If we train together, work out a strategy that the three of us can use and perfect our teamwork, we would be able to easily take down the boys even if they work together." Sam explained before shrugging and saying off handily "Which is unlikely. I mean, while we are all a team, all we do normally do our own thing and only help when the others get knocked down. For example, if there was an enemy who has a weak point in their back we would all just try to attack it by ourselves instead of organising an attack pattern to distract the enemy and give the best person for the job to get a direct hit."

"You're right." Luka said with a smile but then she frowned realising there flaw

"But we won't fall into that trap." Slayer smirked "With Sam here we can fix the team's large flaws."

"Which is mainly everyone's lack of knowledge of Super Sentai." Sam explained

"What do you mean?" Ahim asked curiously

"You do not even know the _name_ of most of the teams you use!" Sam said in annoyance as if it was obvious "How can you use the Keys properly if you don't even know their names! If you want a whole team change you have to show the keys to each other. It's not very efficient. However if you just say 'OhRanger' and everyone knows which team it is you can do it effortlessly!"

"And if you use the wrong team because you don't understand them properly we could get killed." Slayer added

"Whoa." Luka said, realising what Sam meant "We need a lot more training then I thought."

"Don't worry; we'll start after we finish this episode." Sam smiled. The others just nodded

"Man, you would make a great leader Sam." Slayer noted

"Don't you mean _WO_-man?" Sam joked "No I wouldn't. I'll leave that to Marvellous. However I wouldn't mind being the team's… not trainer but more along the lines of pointing out how the team can improve. What's that called?"

"Advisor?" Ahim asked

"Yes! Advisor!" Sam smiled

"I could talk to Marvellous about that later." Luka shrugged

"That would be great! Thanks Luka!" Sam said, hugging the girl tighter. The four continued talking for an hour before they return to the Galleon where the four of them pass out together on the couch under one large blanket with Sam between Ahim and Luka and Slayer was on there laps, although Slayer returned to her Ranger Key form during the night.

"They've appeared! They've appeared!" Navi announces some time later, waking the four up. Slayer returning to her Ranger form as they all turned to look at Navi "At point M720 Zangyack has appeared!" Waking suddenly Ahim extracts herself from between the girls as she rushes out. "What to do?" Navi panics, flying around in circles "What to do? If it were you, what would you do?" MagiSlayer, Luka and Sam all watched her run off, knowing what she was going to do.

On the ground Joe walks confidently toward the same point, until Ahim appears in his path. He pauses only a moment before walking past her, but as he passes she grabs his jacket forcing him to stop. As Joe looks back Ahim reaches into her jacket and pulls out her Gokai Sabre offering it to him. Joe pauses turning to look at her, "You're ok with this?"

Ahim shakes her head, "I don't know. But... since we're comrades..."

Joe smirks and takes the Sabre, a twitch of a smile on his face "I see." Stabbing his make shift one into the ground.

As Joe walks off Ahim watches with silent concern, following after a moment a Joe reaches the meeting point and the two Swordsmen stare each other down. "So you have come, greenhorn." The Action Commander smirked

"This time for sure..." Joe announces confidently, spinning the swords in his hand confidently "… I will cut you down!"

The Action Commander huffs and reaches for his sword "Just try it." Joe tosses his blades into the air to free up his hands as he Gokai Changes and then catches them as they fall before the two swordsmen charge at each other. Blades clash as Ahim arrives and hides behind a rock to watch. But as Zodomas prepares his deadly technique Joe is equally prepared, deflecting each blade as they come still Zodomas laughs. "Where are they?" he growls under his breath as his technique reaches its end.

"If you're looking for your Gormin lackeys…" GokaiShadow arrives with Red, Yellow, Green and MagiSlayer "… I told Marvellous how you were planning to ambush him as he countered your technique... and well... we just couldn't have that."

Ahim gasps as she transformed, "Do you have no honour!?"

As more Gormin appeared Zodomas laughed, "You fool! There is no right or wrong in a duel! Only winning matters! In this galaxy only guys capable of this will win."

"Yeah I'm gonna say... NO! ESPECIALLY with GokaiShadow around to keep things fair, I told you I know what sick twisted things you and your bosses are planning even before you do!"

"Call me a cheater!" Zodomas protests, "When you have a spy among our ranks?!"

Shadow scoffs, "Spy? Please you're just that transparent."

The other Gokaiger's gather up as Joe and Zodomas continue to trade blades.

"I got an idea." Shadow smirked as she pulled out some Ranger Keys and threw them to the group "Meet your successors. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters."

The group just shrugged before they called "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOO-BUSTERS!"**

The group stood there in the new Gokai Change, Marvellous as RedBuster, Luka as YellowBuster, Doc was using BeetBuster, Ahim was a skirt variation of StagBuster and Sam was using a skirted BlueBuster "Buster's ready…" Sam said as she crossed her arms in front of her near her knees with her wrists crossed "… GO!" she called as she slammed her wrists together and charged the others quickly following.

The group quickly discovered the extra abilities that the Go-Buster's posses and used them to mope up the Gormin.

"Why is everyone?" StagBuster/Ahim wonders

"We are comrades, of course we were worried." BeetBuster/Don responds

"But being worried is important. It shows you care, but you need to respect you teammate's decisions and support them. Which is why we're here to help." Sam smirked. And then, with a quick change to DekaRanger again Shadow using the Blue ranger, getting the key from Luka, they finish of the Sugormin. "Like for example I know you had Insarn give you a new ability when you learned that Joe practiced duel sword." Shadow comments as she tosses her sword to GokaiBlue just in time for him to uses the 3 swords to try and fend off a surge of sword spears that where firing from Zodomas' torso but it is still not enough as Joe is sent flying.

"It's about time we finished this." Zodomas gloats

"He just needs more." GokaiRed says tossing his sword to Blue. "Joe! Catch!"

"The rental fee is going to be huge." Yellow jokes as she tosses hers.

"You're doing my next ten shopping duties!" Green adds as he tosses his own sword.

Getting back to his feet Blue spins around catching all 3 blades, "The next three times is more then plenty." he counters as he stands, 3 blades in each hand.

"What? Six Sword style?! You'll never win with such a clownish behaviour." Zodomas argues as he unleashes his attack again.

But Joe is a whirlwind of blades and quickly dispatches all the blades in turn forcing Zodomas to back away in disbelieve. "The Finisher!" Blue announces as he calls forth six Ranger Keys from his buckle; HuricaneBlue, GingaBlue, MagiBlue, ShinkenBlue, GosieBlue and lastly GaoBlue.

**"FINAL WAVE!"**

"Six-Sword Style... Blue Slash!" And with a call out of all 6 teams and a summoning of the 6 Blue Rangers contained within the key Zodomas is cut to ribbons by HuricaneBlue, GingaBlue, MagiBlue, ShinkenBlue, GosieBlue, GaoBlue and last but not least, Gokai Blue himself, and collapses.

"I shouldn't have to tell you guys what comes next." Shadow says walking off, waving behind her "I'm gonna get some lunch while you make it showy with Gokai-Oh!"

"Okay!" The girls nod as Red calls up the Galleon just as Zodomas grows along with 3 Sugormin.

"See ya." MagiSlayer waved before she pulled out her Key from inside her and held it to the sky "MAGIDRAGON!" she yelled and she was surrounded by light, morphing into the black and red dragon Mech

After the battle Joe arrives in the main area carrying a cake, ""Please eat."

A surprised look crosses the crew as they turn to see the thank you cake. As Sam turns to get up Ahim pushes her down, "Please rest that foot, I'll get you a slice."

"Looks like Joe isn't the only one who has thanks to give."

The others chuckle, Joe making his way over to her as he rests a hand on her shoulder, "If not for you his cheating might have cost me my life."

Sam forces a laugh, "H… Hey what are Comrades for...r-right?"

"Joe-san," Ahim says walking over to him to which he quickly turns away.

"Don't look at me, just eat."

Ahim smiles turning to the galley, "I'll make some tea." But not before wiping some frosting from Joe's nose and licking it off her finger making Joe smile.

Some time later Doc meets with Sam behind closed doors "What is your concern?"

"I don't understand how my Key's are working here, especially since they are just toys where I come from. Can you scan them, try to figure it out?" Sam asked as she handed him the MagiNightmare key "Please?"

"S… Sure." Doc nodded "Do you have any others besides this? Just so I can compare results."

"Here." Sam said as she gave him an orange Boukenger key, an orange Go-Onger key, a navy blue Go-On Wings key and a black Super-GekiRanger key that was themed after a bat "The blue key is one I finished today. The others are older."

"Thank you Sam." Doc nodded as he walked away

* * *

As always, your OC Sentai are appreciated. Please review.


	5. Emergancy! Gokaiger!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sam, Luka, Ahim and MagiSlayer, in her human form, all stood there, staring at each other in silence. No one moved, not even a twitch of there hands. Suddenly, the three Gokaiger's grabbed there Mobirate's just as MagiSlayer turned into her warrior form "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

Instantly Luka and Ahim then passed each other their GokaiGun and GokaiSabre respectively as Sam drew both and Slayer drew her sword as well as a MagiStick that had a silver Gokaiger symbol at the top, which turned into the sword mode as well. Yellow and Shadow both charged, Yellow on the left and Shadow on the right, and tried to slash her but MagiSlayer raised her main sword, catching both sabres with the longer blade. Luke then tried a second slash but Slayer then used her MagiStick-Sword to catch that one as well. The two girls then smirked under there helmets and twisted there bodies to the side slightly just as a barrage of bullets hit MagiSlayer and caused her to back up a few steps "Damn." She muttered

"Thunderstorm!" Shadow called as she hit the button on her buckle which revealed a purple Gouraiger. Yellow nodded before they hit there buckles revealing KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger respectively

"Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOURAIGER!"** there Mobirate's called as they transformed into the respected Raigers, all with skirt. Shadow had turned into a purple Raiger with a scorpion tail instead of horns coming off her helmet; the symbol on her chest was a scorpion curled up with open claws and the tail in a position that looked like it would strike at any moment

"KabutoRaiger." Luka called as she pulled out her Horn Breaker

"KuwagaRaiger." Ahim continued as she pulled out her Stag Breaker

"ScorRaiger." Sam finished as she pulled out her Sting Breaker, a stylised blade that looks like a scorpion tail. ScorRaiger and KuwagaRaiger both drew their Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru's as the dark blue used threw her Stag Breaker to KabutoRaiger who connected it to her Horn Breaker and created the Double Connection Double Gadget. KabutoRaiger, in return, threw KuwagaRaiger her Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru.

"One." Kuwaga said as she slashed at Slayer with one of her Ikazuchimaru but she blocked with her normal blade

"Two." Scor continued as she countered MagiSlayer's slash with her MagiStick-Sword with her Ikazuchimaru

"Three." The two said together as they slashed at Slayer, Kuwaga with Kabuto's Ikazuchimaru while Scor used her Sting Breaker

"Four." Scor added as she quickly preformed a roundhouse kick to Slayer before she could recover

"Five." Kuwaga said as she flipped over Slayer, turning her Ikazuchimaru into Cross Mode, and using them to hold the Magi warrior's arms behind her back

"Six!" Kabuto yelled as she fired the ball of energy that she had been gathering and Scor got in the way before stabbing the energy with her Scor Breaker, absorbing the energy into it and span around

"Lighting Thunder Cutter!" Scor roared as she stabbed.

Silence.

Scor's blade had imbedded itself into the wall.

Just barely missing both MagiSlayer and Ahim's heads.

With a flash of crimson, yellow, purple, pink, navy and black the warriors in the room reverted from there Ranger forms; Sam and Slayer smirking at each other "_Cut_ it a bit thick there?" Slayer quipped and Sam just bonked her in the head

"Man, we where awesome." Luka commented

"Because we _are_ awesome." Sam smirked, high fiving the yellow warrior "But, seriously, we have really improved as a team. We fight like this and we're gonna show the boys that _we_'re the biggest badass's on the team."

"Got that right!" Luka called again. Ahim just smiled in the background

"Yea, you guys totally trounced me." Slayer smirked "I didn't even get one good hit in."

"Hey guys." Doc said as he leaned his head through the door "I need to talk to everyone about something I discovered recently. Also, there's something we need to celebrate. So can you please come the main room soon? Thanks." He then left the room quickly

"What do you think this' about?" MagiSlayer asked curiously

"Maybe he's gay and finally decided to come out?" Sam asked with a shrug. Luka and Slayer burst out laughing while Ahim just giggled lightly

"That would make so much sense." Luka admitted as she and Slayer finally stopped laughing

"We better not keep everyone waiting." Ahim said as she started to walk out the room

"Guess your right." Luka shrugged as she followed

"I'll be a minute." Sam called, twisting her head slightly to get a better look at Luka's backside

"Perv." Slayer said as she bashed the back of Sam's head

"Ow!" Sam said in pain, rubbing her head

"Find him! Find him! Find him!" Aboard the Gigate Horse, flagship of the Zangyack Warz Gil was throwing a tantrum, kicking Gormin around and shaking Insarn.

"Master Gil!" Insarn pleaded, "We are doing everything we can to find the traitor but maybe it isn't a spy."

"Explain!"

Insarn turns her leader's head to the monitor as it replays the last battle as Shadow taunted the Action Commander about knowing what they'd do before they do "This girl could be lying to cover for her spy but I don't think so. I think she actually knows. Precognition is not unheard of among our member worlds."

Warz huffs as the large figure of Damaras walks over, the large bronze like creature asking in his deep, intimidating tone "Do we know anything about this girl... her home world? History?"

Insarn shook her head, a look of frustration and confusing "No. There's nothing. This means that; either she has kept a very low profile or is a native of Earth thus we have no information on her."

"Find something! I want her dead. Dead! DEAD!"

"Sir!" Damaras interrupts the pompous heir "A girl with her gift could be of great use to Zangyack if we could get her on our side."

"Fine! Whatever!" Warz Gil throws up his hands almost screaming in anger "Just get rid of her! Before she destroys everything!" no one noticed the way Insarn looked at the screen and, most importantly, the black clad Gokaiger on it

Meanwhile back in the Galleon Don is at the main monitor with Marvellous and Sam next to him. "I detected the increase in mass shortly after we defeated the first Action Commander on Earth." Doc explains, "Somehow we gained another Gokai Vehicle." then he turned to Sam, "And I think it's yours, its energy signature is very similar to the one your Ranger Key gives off."

"What?!" Luka pauses from reading her news paper while Joe stops his sit-ups; even Ahim turns her attention along with the others to Sam.

"What? Did you guys honestly think that if I designed my own Sentai I wouldn't have designed a Mech for it? Although I got no idea why it either grew or even got here. More mystery."

Marvellous smiles as he places a hand on Sam shoulder, smiling at her almost proudly "Well it's a perfect addition to our arsenal wherever it came from."

Sam smiles back before looking at everyone. Luka was currently reading a paper, Joe was doing his sit ups, marvellous was sitting on his chair while she stood next to him, Ahim was setting the table and Doc, still in cook wear, explaining to everyone "So was that the special occasion you guys wanted me to bring me here for?" Luka smiles as she sets down her paper as Ahim moves into the next room and returns shortly with Sam's case, handing it to Joe who opens it and dumps the keys into the treasure box with the other keys. Sam's eyes go wide. "No way! No f-in way! Are you kidding me? Please tell me you guys are kidding me! You can't seriously be doing what I think you're going to do."

Luka smirks, "Awe we wanted to surprise you! Guess you can't surprise a psychic."

Marvellous walks over to a near table and picks up Sam's Mobirate and key, handing them to her with another smile "Go on then."

"Gokai Change!" Sam cheers unable to suppress her glee! "Best. Day! EVER!"

"Navi!" Marvellous called

Navi quickly flies over to the chest hovering near the keyhole before turning around with a glowing string in his mouth that he flies toward Shadow's buckle, "Lost follower, be connected!" A flash of light envelopes Shadow a moment as Navi returns to his post, "It is done."

"So?" Slayer asked as she appeared next to her "Give it a go."

Shadow visibly shakes in excitement as she taps the buckle; it flips open to show that it was a crimson key which vanishes from the chest at the same time.

"KabutoRaiger?" Doc asks curiously, that being the only _crimson_ key he know of

"Gokai Change!"

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAORANGER!"**

In a flash she transforms to a crimson red GaoRanger, the sash was silver and it had seven strips and both the animal head symbol and the helmet where based off a gorilla "GaoKong, warrior of GaoKong. A warrior I created ages ago. Really useful since he is flameproof but can also create flames at will."

"Nice." Luka says with a smile as Sam demorphs, who bowed

"So does this mean I can change into anyone? Not just my own?" Don nods. Tear well at the edge of her eyes, but being the girl she was she refused to let them fall "Thank you guys, so much. I really don't deserve this!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sam." Ahim smiles warmly, hugging the girl lightly "You have been a great help to us all. You earned it." she paused looking to Marvellous for confirmation who just nodded.

As Luka picked up her paper again she gave an excited squeal. "What's wrong?" Joe asks as he goes back to his sit-ups.

"The bounty on us has really gone up," Luka purrs as she turns the paper for the others to see, "They even have Sam!" Rushing over Sam knelt down to get a better look, The Space News was in English so it was easy to read. In addition to a full colour picture of Nicole along with the other Gokaiger's in their civilian forms was their names, though here was listed as 'Unknown' as well as a bounty for each. Don was 1,000; Marvellous was 3,000,000; Joe was 2,000,000; Ahim was 1,000,000; and tied at the same price of 750,000 were Luka and the Unknown that was Sam. "The five of us used to be 3,300,100 zagins," Luka comments with a smile, "But now its 7,501,000 zagins!"

"Oh my..." Ahim says coming over with Don right behind her as Joe stands, Marvellous glancing over from his Captain's Chair with slight interest, "What a sudden increase!"

"I can't believe they put me equal with you Luka! I mean, seriously! The only thing that makes me dangerous it the fact I know what's going on! I'm no where _near_ as good a fighter!"

Luka smirked, wrapping an arm around Sam "Maybe not with a sword. But come on, your custom keys, your balanced abilities with _both_ a sword and a gun and your strategy more then make up for it."

"Wow! Wow!" Navi chirps.

"You sure are taking this lightly..." Doc worries. ".. More people are going to come after us."

Marvellous finally stands with a smirk, "Just what we wanted!" before heading over to the table to grab an apple and take a bite, "Hey bird! Treasure Navigate!"

"Thanks Luka." Sam blushes "But, really, you are all so much better fighter's then me… well, except Doc anyway. But that is really all there is!"

"I told you not to call me 'bird!'" Navi protests before he starts to fly around. "Let's Treasure Navigate!"

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Joe teases from where he was doing his sit-ups

"Are you kidding!" Sam gushes, waving her hands around in a very funny fashion "If I could give Luka everything she wanted I'd have proposed the day I landed!"

Luka chuckles good naturedly, hugging the girl a bit tighter "Sorry but I only like guys with deep pockets."

"I know." Sam smirked before deflating slightly "Too bad I can't access my bank account."

Luka looks confused a moment as Navi bumps his head and waves dizzily "Got it! _If thou art searching for something, try asking the police_." The Gokaiger's just looked at Navi in confusion "That's it."

"Try asking the police?" Sam says confused.

"The Police?!" The others add just as confused.

Sam's voice drops to a low whisper, "No... not this one." A steely look appeared in her eyes and she said "Let's go." The rest of the Gokaiger's looking on confused as she walks off before they followed

Shortly, on the ground the core Gokaiger's walk along toward a destination only Marvellous and Sam knew, as they where waling side by side, Marvellous with a look of anticipation and Sam a look of determination.

"Is it really alright for pirates to go to the police?" Ahim wonders.

"'They're not Zangyack, so they won't try to capture us!'" Joe scoffs "... is what he thinks."

"That Navi..." Luka wonders "… Maybe he's giving us the run around since he doesn't know?"

"Well, the clue about the man in black was right eventually, right?"

"I don't know... Navi's prediction sure seemed to wind up Sam." Ahim worries, looking at the girl who was walking side-by-side with Marvellous with a steel like gaze in her eyes "I hope she will be alright."

"Huh?" Doc pauses as the group look ahead to see Marvellous and Sam waltzing right into the police station. "That was fast."

Inside Marvellous approaches the front desk with a friendly smile, Sam waiting by the door "Got a moment?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I'm searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy..."

The officer pauses, as he gaze falls to a reward flyer for Marvellous picking it up and facing it toward Marvellous with a bit of panic as he points back and forth, "It's the same person! Umm!"

A few feet over Jasmine, the former Deka Yellow is adjusting her gloves when her attention is drawn to the commotion, with a smile she walks over to Marvellous, "Pardon me. On Earth, when you first visit the police..." she smiles holding her wrists out in the same position most police make you when they put on handcuffs "... the custom is to pose like this."

"Hum?" Marvellous says curiously, before copying the position "Like this?"

Only for Jasmine to slap some cuffs on his wrists, a slight smile on her face "There. Goyou."

"What is this?" Marvellous says confused looking at the cuffs as the rest of the Gokaiger's enter

Jasmine then holds the flyer up "Captain Marvellous. For various pirate activities..." he takes out her SP License, "... you're under arrest."

Within moments several other officers surround Marvellous pointing guns. Marvellous looks annoyed, "S.P.D. So you're Space Police. Has the reward blinded you such that you'll work for Zangyack?"

"Don't pull that bull on me. There's no way we'd work with Zangyack. More importantly..." she looks over at the other Gokaiger's "...all of you should be roped up."

"If that's the case…" Luka said as she pounded her right fist against her left hand "… then we should all run!" before the remaining five Gokaiger's escape out of the station

"Get back here!" guards said as they chased the group. Sam managed to pull away from the group, and the police, before waiting for Marvellous' escape. Just then Marvellous deftly kicking Jasmine and all officers around him down before fleeing himself but before Jasmine can pursue she gets a call on her SP License, calling for the help she knows see needs

Sam followed Marvellous but didn't get too close, just as they entered the Train yard she was hiding at the back of the train he was currently half way passing. Suddenly bullets hailed around him, forcing the Red Hero to cover his face, shielding his eyes. When they stopped Marvellous looked around in confusion and wondered aloud "I'm being followed again?" before he continued running. Only to be kicked back by a Dog Man.

"I'm Chief of the Space Police's Earth Branch." The dogman said as he held up the Master License "Doggie Kruger."

"An Anubis seijin?" Marvellous asked as he looked up at the chief "That's a pretty effective nose you've got!"

Kruger just lowered his License and said "It gives me no please to be complimented by a Pirate." He then raised his arm again, this time holding a gun, and started firing only for Marvellous to knock the gun out of his hand. Kruger retaliated by pulling out his Vega Sword. The two's fight brought them into the factory and Sam sighed. Now all she had to do was wait…

"What ya doin'?" MagiSlayer asked as she appeared beside Sam

"Th… This episode is important." Sam explained "I can't think of a way to alter it till later in a way that would save lives until later. I don't want to get in the way."

"So, we're going to wait?" MagiSlayer asked

"Yes."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes." Sam said as the two ran towards the building. And they watched it all. Kruger getting saved by Marvellous, the guys fighting the Gormin outside and Marvellous, as GokaiRed, stopping the missiles from firing. Eventually the fight led outside just as the others caught up

"Damn you…" Buramudo muttered in anger

"Marvellous!" Luka/ GokaiYellow called as the others reached him

"So you're okay?" Joe/ GokaiBlue asked as he crossed his arms

"Yeah." Red reassured "I was saved by a pushy member of the Space Police."

"Eh?" everyone asked in confusion

"I was the one who was saved." A voice called and everyone turned to see Kruger staggering towards them "By a certain pushy member of the Space Pirates."

"Eh?" the others asked again

"Unforgivable…." Buramudo growled as he stood back up before he roared "Completely unforgivable!" but before he could do anything he was hit in the back of the head by Sam and MagiSlayer's feet to the back of his head

"Boot to the face!" MagiSlayer smirked as they landed next to the others

"Where were you?" Luka asked in annoyance

"We'll talk later." Red and Sam said at the same time

"Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"We'll show you." Red said as Shadow joined him by his side

"GokaiRed."

"GokaiBlue."

"GokaiYellow."

"GokaiGreen."

"GokaiPink."

"GokaiShadow."

"MagiSlayer."

"Kaizoku Sentai…" GokaiRed said as they got into position, MagiSlayer next to GokaiPink

"Gokaiger!" they all called together

Red then pulled his gun and began to spin it expertly before saying "Let's make this showy!" the group then charged, all their weapons draw. Red stabbed him with his blade before Blue and Green double slashed him, which Yellow and Pink then followed up on with their own double slash followed by a twin-kick. Shadow and Slayer then used their GokaiGun and MagiStick, in Crossbow mode, to blast Buramudo even further away

"How dare you?!" he yelled as he took aim, and opened fire with his guns

"Here's a special service." Red called as he pulled out the DekaRed Key, the others following his lead the other's followed suit, Shadow throwing Slayer a Custom Key was well

"Gokai Change!" they called, Slayer plugging the Key into her chest

"**DEEEEEEEKARANGER!"**

The group transformed into their respected DekaRanger, Shadow was using DekaGold while MagiSlayer was using DekaBright. The group walked out confidently, Blue and Green holding there D-Rods while Yellow and Pink had there D-Sticks. Red was holding his D-Magnum while gold was holding a white and red variation called a G-Magnum. Buramudo charged, as did Yellow and Pink. The two girls seemingly danced together around the Action Commander, there moves perfectly in tune and fluid, countering all his strikes and hitting back almost effortlessly "Here I go!" Yellow yelled as she charged and slashed him in the chest before back slipping away. Pink came in and flipped over him, slamming him in the chest with the tip of her D-Stick.

Buramudo staggered back only for Green and Blue to come in and continue slashing, hitting him multiple times without any effort. Green then combined his D-Rod with his D-Knuckle to create his D-Blaster. He jumped into the air, firing several shots at the Action Commander. Buramudo got made and let loose a barrage of fire but Blue just slid along the ground, his D-Rod and D-Knuckle know combined into his D-Sniper before coming to a stop and taking fire, sending Buramudo back once again.

Red, Gold and Bright all charged just as Buramudo got _really_ made and fired as much as he could, trying to destroy them. Red and Gold jumped into the air while using their twin guns. When they landed right in front of Buramudo they punched and kicked him several times before they said "Out of the way." Before they double kicked him and held out their arms. Bright jumped off their arms slammed her fist, which her BraceThrottle had covered in electricity, and sent Buramudo further back.

"The finisher." Red smirked as the seven all stood in a line, Yellow and Pink linking there D-Sticks with their D-Knuckles into their D-Shot's, Red and Gold linked their Magnums into HybridMagnum's and Bright powered up her BraceThrottle

"Strike out!" they all called in unison. There energy bullets ripped through Buramudo like he was better. The Action Commander screamed as he blew up while the Gokaiger's reverted to their Gokaiger forms while turning around

'We look epic.' Sam thought with a smirk behind her helmet.

"Excellent teamwork." Kruger praised "The Earth branch members couldn't have done better."

Their moment of victory didn't last long as Buramudo come back super sized and said "In this case… I'll use the missile myself!" before slamming a hand into the warehouse before pulling out a single missile from the batch of four

Marvellous asked as he called the Galleon "Care to show off your GokaiVehicle Sam?"

"Not this time. Kruger could use a doctor. Besides, I still got business to take care of with MagiSlayer. You guys got this."

Kruger offers a thumbs up, "Gokaiger's! Right now, I'm sure you can use it! The DekaRangers' Grand Power." GokaiRed nods as they ascend up into the Galleon to finish the fight.

"Come on let's get you to a medic." Shadow says as they hobble off and looked over to Slayer "You know what to do." The Great Power nodded before running off

"One shouldn't create, have or carry such things!" Pink scolded before Gokai-Oh pulled the missile out of Buramudo's hand

"Time to return this!" Red called as they all span there wheels and Gokai-Oh threw the missile back into space, destroying a good number of the Zangyack ships that where in orbit around the Earth, which caused Gil's to throw another tantrum

Just then the DekaRanger Keys released themselves from there GokaiBuckle's glowing "There shinning!" Pink said in wonderment

_"Only when the keys glow will you have a grand power..."_ Red remembered Sam saying a few days ago and he smirked under his helmet "A new power. Can't wait to se it!" the group then plugged in there Ranger Keys

"Ranger Key! Set!" they all called together as the doors opened, revealing the parts of the PAT Striker, the sirens wailing "Complete! Deka-Gokai-Oh!"

"Go!" Marvellous called, spinning his wheel

"PAT Striker Launch!" the Mobirate voice called

"It's a giant patrol car!" Green said in amazement

"Yes. It is lovely." Pink said sweetly, clapping lightly. Blue just humped in recognition

"It's really going!" Luka said happily

Buramudo started firing his guns, trying to hit the car, but it just kept swerving out of the way. PAT Striker then drove up the side of a building, still dodging the fire, until it launched off the side of the building in a large jump. As it returned back down it started firing blue energy blasts from the front which threw Buramudo down the floor effortlessly "How's that?" Red smirked under his helmet as PAT Striker reattached to Gokai-Oh except the parts what where in the arms where now being held in Gokai-Oh's hands as duel pistils

"Got you!" Buramudo called as he stood back up, opening fire once again

"Shoot him up!" Red called as he span his wheel. Deka-Gokai-Oh began running alongside Buramudo as they both fired off shots, trying to finish the other. The Gokaiger's span there wheels, controlling the giant Mech as it continued blasting Buramudo

"Alright!" Yellow cheered as they continued blasting Buramudo, landing some good hits. Deka-Gokai-Oh then jumped in the air and blasted a few times getting a few more good hits. Deka-Gokai-Oh then jumped into the air and Buramudo just growled

"Take this!" Buramudo growled as he was about to kick a building when MagiDragon burst from the warehouse and knocked the giant away with a powerful Headbutt. That was when the Gokaiger's noticed that MagiDragon was holding the remaining three missiles

"Go MagiDragon!" Green cheered

"Go Slayer!" Pink and Yellow cheered in unison for there training partner and friend.

MagiDragon roared and threw the missiles into space, destroying the even more of the remaining Zangyack ships. Deka-Gokai-Oh was still in the air and did a rapid fire from his two guns which pounded Buramudo, causing massive damage. Deka-Gokai-Oh landed with MagiDragon flouting next to them, as the guns returned to the Mech's arms. "The finisher." Red smirked as they all grabbed there Ranger Keys.

Meanwhile, inside an astral plane that was inside MagiDragon, MagiSlayer's human form flouted in front of a wheel similar to the Gokaiger's as she pulled out her own Ranger Key "Gotcha." She smirked

"_Let's go_!" the six called in unison as they twisted there DekaRanger Keys, MagiSlayer using her Key

"Gokai Full Blast!" the five Gokaiger's called as the compartments opened again, the wheels of the PAT Striker spinning and firing bullets Gatling-gun/ chain-gun style

"Magi Five Flame!" Slayer yelled as a fire blast of red, blue, green, yellow and pink flames was shot from MagiDragon's mouth

The assault hit Buramudo full force, causing him to scream through the hail of bullets and flames. When it was over the Action Commander fell and exploded in a great fireball as Deka-Gokai-Oh's sirens blared triumphantly

Back on the ground Shadow gently rested Kruger against the wall and pulled out a Crystal Key "Let's meet out new friend. Great Release!" before inserting it into her Mobirate

"**GRRRRRRRRRREAT RELEASE!"**

"PAT Striker!" Shadow finished, thrusting her Mobirate forwards and the PAT Striker once again emerged and detached from Gokai-Oh except this time they knew what was going on. The Mech glowed and was absorbed into the Key but this time the Key became a sold white with the DekaRanger symbol on the chest "What?" she asked in confusion but just shock her head and called "Gokai Warrior!" Sam then yelled as she reinserted the Key

"**PAT STRRRRRRRRRRIKER!"** the Mobirate called as the Mech was seemingly fired from the device before reattaching to Gokai-Oh

"What's going on?" Shadow asked herself in confusion as the other Gokaiger looked at each other in confusion

The group of six Gokaiger's, MagiSlayer had returned to her Key form, walked away with Kruger being supported by both Marvellous and Sam when they are surrounded by SPD officers and Luka sighs, "Great, we're still gonna be arrested."

"Wait!" a voice called as a figure, Banban "Ban" Akaza, walked past the guards

"Ban!" Kruger gasped

"I have a message from the Department of Special Investigations." Ban said "All the pirate activities committed by the Gokaiger's…" Ban explained "… are all fabricated by the Zangyack Empire."

"I see." Kruger sighed in, what sounded like, relief as the Gokaiger all rolled there eyes

"I'll take care of the rest." Ban said to Marvellous. Sam passed him Kruger's arm as Marvellous let go, giving the past DekaMaster to the past DekaRed

The Gokaiger then began to walk away but Ban called "Wait." The six stopped and turned around curiously "I won't forgive you if you misuse our powers." For a moment the image of DekaRed and DekaMaster overlay over the 2 officers "I'm not as nice as boss is."

Marvellous smirks "Anytime you've got a complaint, I'll be waiting." before giving him his salute

Later that night Sam walked into an empty training room before looking down at the black box which she had strapped to her wrist. She then pulled out her Mobirate and GokaiShadow Key "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"** the device called ash she transformed. She looked at her arm and the black box was not there, the white strap visible against her black costume. She pressed a button that was hidden on the front and the top split off, revealing the cover was just some form of protection. The 'shield layer' had a cut out of the 'closed' Gokaiger symbol that was really on the main base. Four Ranger Key slots where revealed.

"**GOKAIBRACE!"** the device called in a voice similar to hers; it was as if she was throwing her voice to sound more mechanical/ mystical

"As a 900 year old Time Lord would say…" Shadow began as she pulled out the 'SpecialDecka' Key and folded it up "… Geronimo." She then plugged it into the device, but did not turn it, before pressing the lower part of the Gokaiger symbol which just happened to be a button. All that happened was that the Key turned and the sides of the Symbol opened up.

"**Error."** The device said and Sam sighed in annoyance as she deactivated the transformation "Why did I have a feeling that would happen?"

* * *

As always, please send your OC Sentai.


	6. Money, Lunch, Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. Nor do I own Halifax, the Gokaiger theme song, Burger King or Coca-Cola (You'll see).

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Sam?" Luka asked as she walked into the girls room and was shocked to see the girl sitting on her work desk, a few dozen unfinished Ranger Keys scattered around her as she was in the middle of altering a design on a piece of paper with a key next to her "What are you doing?"

"Working on a custom KakuGreen." Sam explained "I'm having difficulty with the visor and any other weapons."

"You mean you really _did_ make all those other keys?" Luka asked in shock

"You doubted I was telling the truth?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow

"No!" Luka said "I just found it hard to believe."

"Not my fault." Sam said shrugging

"Doc and I where going out for groceries later…" Luka began

"You mean you'll get the stuff and then, while Doc's carrying everything, you'll then look in a jewellery shop until you find you the best, most expensive piece you can find." Sam interrupted

"… and I was wondering if you want to come with." Luka finished as if she was never interrupted

"No thanks, this is a _'you'_ centric episode Luka, so I'm gonna disappear for a while." Sam explained "I'll show up later, no _way_ am I gonna miss the chance to see you wearing that costume in person!" this made Luka raise and eyebrow but then shrug

"Oh well, I was just asking." She then smiled and said "Come on we have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Sam asked as she stood up from her work station

"Follow me and you'll find out." Luka smirked as they left the girls room

As they entered the main area the other Gokaiger's were waiting around the main table, where a large box waited, all of them where smiling and for some reason this made Sam feel very uneasy "H… Hey guys! What's going on?"

The other Gokaiger's gather around ushering Sam toward the box, Doc remove the top while Ahim smiled "Sam, we all talked and we all agreed..."

Luka smirks, taking over for the pink as she picked the box up "… That if you're part of the crew…"

Marvellous finished "… You need to dress the part."

"No way! You guys _seriously_ got _me_ a pirate uniform?!" Sam asked in shock as she took the box from Luka and looked inside

Joe just nodded before asking "Why don't you get changed?"

Sam nodded silently heading into the back room for twenty to change. Well, it only took five or so but she just looked in her mirror for ages, trying to get the information to sink in properly. She was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, a pair of ripped and faded black jeans and a pair of black high-heeled boots that weren't high, just barley over an inch, and the heels where flat, not needle points. And the final piece was the coat. It was black with gold trimming, it looked like a cross between Marvellous' and Luka's coats in terms of design but as for length it ended at her hips and the Gokaiger symbol was on her back. Sam re-entered the main room with a huge smile on her face before doing a fancy spin and bow. When she stood back up she looked at everyone and said "Thank you everyone... this is a real honour! And I promise I shall do everything in my power to truly earn the right to wear this!"

Marvellous gave a cocky smirk as one by one the team pat Sam's back, and then as the moment passes Luka grabbed Doc's arm and headed for the exit "We'll be back in a few hours."

The others all nodded, it was known in advance it was there turn to get supplies. Sam smiled and yelled "Take care Luka."

Marvellous just shrugs as Don and Luka headed off, before turning to Navi and taking a bite out of an apple "So any new clues on the next piece of the Greatest Treasure, the bird isn't talking."

"Don't call me 'bird!'" Navi protested.

Sam shrugged "There's not much point today. While the next few Great Powers don't require someone of the team to notice us like MagiRanger's or DekaRanger's did they do require that their representatives arrive in the area, and as I have said before I don't know where these people are before you meet them otherwise we could seek them out. Sorry guys we have to wait a bit." And with that she began to walk towards the exit "Well, see ya!"

"Where you going?" Ahim asked curiously

"It's a Luka centric episode, I'm not going to get involved till later." Sam explained "So I'm just gonna wander around." And with that she slid down the rope before walking into the town, MagiSlayer in her human form appearing next to her

"What's on the agenda today?" the Great Power asked

"Well, I said last episode that it's too bad I don't have my bank account. I'm curious to see if I was actually right. And then we're going to have some fun."

"Carnival fun?"

"Better." Sam smirked

"Can't wait!" Slayer smirked. Sam smiled before she started to think back to earlier this week…

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Ready Sam?" Marvellous called over the Mobirate. The group had there GokaiVehicle's out so they could see Sam's. She, as GokaiShadow, and MagiSlayer where currently on a cliff waiting for Blue, the last of the GokaiVehicle's to be released, to launch hers. She wanted to see it _really_ bad_

"_We're ready." Shadow replied "Joe, release the Mech!"_

"_Got it Sam." Joe replied before he hit the new black button on his consol. The compartment opened and for a moment there was nothing._

_But then all hell broke loss._

_Black lightning surrounded the GokaiJet, Joe's GokaiVehicle, and the blue alien ship began falling to the ground._

"_Joe!" the others all yelled in fear as the Mech hit the floor_

"_I'm fine." He called over the Mobirate as he jumped out the blue plane_

"_What happened?" Doc asked curiously as the group gathered round and deactivated there transformations_

"_Yea, why did Joe's jet fry like that?" Luka asked, crossing her arms in confusion "It's so irritating."_

"_I… I think I have an idea." Sam said cautiously_

"_What is it Sam?" Ahim asked curiously_

"_It's just that… the official 6__th__ Sentai's Mech is the combination of three Great Powers; ZyuRanger, TimeRanger and AbaRanger." Sam explained_

"_You're thinking that in order to use your Mech we'll need one or more specific Great Powers." Joe stated/ asked as he folded his arms over his chest_

"_Yes." Sam said as she nodded her head "It's the only thing that makes sense to me."_

"_That's just great!" Luka growled "We got a new Mech but we can't use it yet! What luck?"_

"_It's okay." Marvellous smirked "This is just another reason to get more Great Powers!"_

"_Yea, I guess so." Sam smirked_

"_Well, now we gotta fix the GokaiJet." Doc sighed_

"_Yea, its times like this we had a scientist." Luka joked and an idea popped into Sam's head…_

* * *

(End flashback)

"Oh, we're here!" Slayer said, breaking Sam out of her train of thought as the two then walked into a branch of Halifax. As soon as they walked in Sam raised her GokaiGun and fired a few shots

When everyones attention was turned to her she smiled while spinning the gun around and called "I'd like to see about an account please!" while Slayer struggled to keep her laughter in

"O… Of course…" a teller said as Sam walked up

"How much is there in my account in both Yen and Dollars. It's an American account under the name of Samantha King." Sam asked overly politely as she handed the teller her debit card

"O… Okay…" the teller said before he started to type into the computer in front of him. Eventually his eyes widened "Erm… Miss… There's… There's…"

"Could you _please_ spit it out?" Sam smirked as he prolonged the please with an almost sickly sweet tone that sent a shiver down the spin of every person in the bank

"You see… you seem to have 98,360,000,000 yen which is equal to $1,000,000,000." The banker said, which cause Sam's eyes to widen

"Slayer, how much does 98,360,000,000 yen convert to in zagins?" Sam called almost nervously. The Great Power counted on her fingers for a second before her eyes widened

"That's 35,409,600,000,000 zagins!" Slayer yelled in shock

"Wow…" Sam said in shock and then turned back to the teller "… I'll be leaving now." As they turned around and left Sam took her card back

"What now?" Slayer asked and her only answer was the smirk that grew on Sam's face…

(In Space)

"What?! A golden fruit tree?" Warz Gil exclaimed aboard his flagship.

"_Yes, Boss_." Barizorg says calmly. "As the name states..." a hologram of the golden tree appearing on the bridge "… it's a tree that bears golden fruit."

"It perfectly creates gold?!" Damaras asked in shock

"I want it." Insarn said dreamily "Master Gil, with this tree we could create any weapon we wanted!"

"Sounds good." Warz Gil said cockily before ordering "Be sure to obtain that tree."

"I have already arranged for that." Barizorg said, bowing, before he called "Nanonanoda!"

A creature that looked like a giant membrane covered in what seems like red and blue veins appeared from the wall "I was here before you guys!" he said, pointing to them

"Really?" Insarn said as she walked towards the Action Commander and accused "I didn't sense you at all!"

"Tch, tch, tch." Nanonanoda said, wagging his finger before proclaiming "I can turn invisible! No matter how tight the security there's a man who has the skills to get past it! And that's… _ME!_" and with that Nanonanoda disappeared with a call of "Disappearing now!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Insarn asked doubtingly. But before Barizorg could reply all the screens turned black and music filled the room

(Star the music for the Gokaiger theme)

"_Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (__Go ahead! Fly the flag of courage)  
__Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero (__Let's cut through the seven seas__)__  
__Ichi ka bachi ka, muteki na kaze (__When it's do or die, the invincible wind__)__  
__Kimi wo michibiku (__Will take you in its stride__)__  
__Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo (__Open your eyes! For the place that's not in any map__)__  
__Maboroshi nanka ja nainda (__Because it isn't an illusion__)__  
__Tatta hitotsu, jibun dake no (__Each one of us, has their very own__)__  
__Takaramono dare mo sagashiteru! (__Treasure that everyone is seeking!__)"__  
_

"What is this music?" Warz Gil asked as he looked around the room in confusion

"I do not know." Damaras said as he too looked around the room

_"__Tashikametai ze, minna (__Test it out, because everyone__)__  
__Onaji ja nai kara (__Is different from each other__)__  
__Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (__Now is the time to do whatever you want__)__  
__Inochigake da ze (__Your life's on the edge__)__  
__Hoshikerya sono te de, tsukame! (__So reach out for what you desire, and grab it!__)"__  
_

"It sounds both soothing yet exiting." Insarn said as she listened to the music

_"__Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger!__  
__Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Kaji wo tore (__Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm__)__  
__Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi (__In the sea that spreads out in front of you__)__  
__Michi naki michi wo yukou (__We will carve a path that was not there__)__  
__Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger!__  
__Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Arashin' naka (__Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm__)__  
__Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima (__Work hard on your "recklessness" right now__)__  
__Kono sekai wo kaeru ze (__And you will change this world__)__  
__Dekkai yume wa mugendai (__Giant dreams are infinite!__)__  
__Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"_

And, with that the music stopped, Warz Gil looked at the screens in shock as she Gokaiger's symbol appeared on it, almost mocking him. You could almost see his glowing blue eye twitching "_Damn those_ _**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Warz Gil roared in absolute rage at the screen

"Master Gil!" Insarn said as she looked at the computer she was at

"What is it?!" Gil yells in rage

"It is the Gokaiger known as GokaiShadow." She said "It seems this song was being used like a summons, as if when they send that song we're supposed to go and meet with her."

Gil's sighs, "Fine go and see what she wants."

"M… Me master Gil?"

"Yes you Insarn. Go. Go! GO!"

"R… Right away sir... just..."

"Just go Insarn!"

Shortly, on the ground Insarn arrives with two dozen Gormin guards to find Sam and the human formed Slayer where sitting on a picnic blanket, several different bags of food around them. They turned when they heard the group appear "You... GokaiShadow… just who or what are you?" Insarn asked and Sam didn't notice the strange undertone she used

"You can call me Sam. Here, catch." She smiles widely before throwing her a bag of food, which the green skinned woman caught perfectly

"We weren't sure what you wanted so we got you a plain Wopper. We got fruits and vedge here if you're a veggy. And we've got Coke if you want it." Slayer shrugged before taking another bite out of her cheese burger

"What are you talking about?" the green skinned alien asked, and Slayer noticed the way Sam was looking at the looking at the apparently naked female alien so she elbowed her in the side

"Might as well eat if we're gonna talk." Sam replied

"And you got our attention… why?" Insarn said as she unwrapped the burger before looking at the brown thing in curiosity

"Oh I just wanted to let you know your little invisible dumbass is gonna fuck your plan for the Gold tree big-time. Really it's embarrassing just how much he screws up. It's like a train-wreck. You know you should look away but you just can't. In fact, it's so _colossally stupid_ that I just _had_ to tell you guys. I mean, I can be really mean and this is one of those moments where I just _have_ to laugh in your face about it." Sam said

The Gormin level their blaster staffs at Sam as Insarn fumes, but if you could directly see her eyes behind her orange visor you would see slight pain "You got our attention just to taunt us?"

Slayer just smirked "No, we're not such big assholes that we'd do that."

"We've got a warning for you." Sam said simply with a dark look

"A… A warning?"

"Listen. I'm human. And human's should have guilt about killing people. But I don't I've killed before. My first time was when I was born. My alcohol and drug addict of a mother died while giving birth to me. I killed someone the second I was born. My second kill was when I was 15. I was walking home from my karate class when some asshole decided to try and rape me. I panicked and, when I put him in a chock hold to try and knock him out I accidentally broke his neck. I was scared. But I wasn't guilty I killed someone like that, I was sorry for any friends and family he might have had. The third was a few years later, I was 18. This one wasn't so bad. When he tried to mug me I managed to deflect his knife and tried to make him stab his own arm to disorientate him, but the dumbass moved and the knife pierced his lung. He died before the ambulance made it. And I never felt bad for any of them. Why should I? They where bad people. But they where angles compared to the Zangyack. So I won't feel a shred of remorse at ripping every last one of you apart piece by piece." Sam explained and everyone was silent

"Gormin?" one of the grey armoured grunts asked

"Yes I was series." Sam said as if she understood them "And I'm not suppose to be here. The others would have killed all of you in about a year, your Emperor, Warz Gil, you, every last one. But with me added to the mix, one who can not only see the future but also have Ranger Keys of Sentai who never even existed to begin with as well as the ability to turn Great Powers into warriors to aid us in human sized battles? I'd say we might be able to half the time."

"Do you really except that to be possible?" Insarn asked

"Let's see. I'll take down all these Gormin _by myself_ without using my GokaiSabre, gun or any weapons ant Sentai I change into have." Sam smirked

"Fine."

"Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"Time for a show." Sam smirked before she charged. Once she was in the pack of Gormin she did a flying jump kick before following with a sweep kick, knocking a large chuck of them down but not out before jumping into the air and yelled "Gills Kick!" before performing an axe kick which clammed a Gormin's head into the ground and was either knocked out or killed "Couldn't resist." She chuckled before pulling out a black and white key

"**GEEEEEEEEEKIRANGER!"**

"This Body Trains and Relaxes, keeping perfect balance of the mind and body. Unlimited Energy! GekiTao!" the GekiRanger was white with black markings and a panda based helmet. And with that she charged, slamming her fists and feet into the enemies repeatedly with powerful strikes while her limbs where surrounded by an almost silver coloured Geki Waza before pulling back and focusing on dodging as her energy increased and she continued again before once again focusing on dodging, the energy around her limbs now three times the size it was at the beginning. She then focused the energy and it almost exploded as it then concentrated into her hands "Geki Waza: Geki Dan: Bar Bar Dan!" she then thrust the energy forwards and it took shape into a giant panda with even more silver energy surrounding it. The panda tore threw the Gormin as if they where air, and when I saw tore threw I mean that it literally tore threw them. The 24 Gormin turned to slime as they faded away. Sam deactivated both transformations and turned to Insarn "I win."

"No you didn't." she said fiercely "You used that silver energy thing!"

"I said I wouldn't use any weapons, which that form doesn't have any at all anyway, but that was the natural _power_ of that Sentai. Ergo, I'm aloud to use it. So, I won." Sam said, crossing her arms

"And by herself as well." Slayer added, taking a sip of her drink "Easily."

"With just one transformation, no weapons, without getting hit once, by myself and without breaking a sweat." Sam boasted "And currently there are six of us, as well as MagiSlayer, and we will be getting another official Gokaiger soon which will make the total members eight. And, if my theories right, there might be about three or four more member's joining. Making the total number of Gokaiger either 11 or 12. and remember, 7 took you down in a year. With me here to interfere and make our ranks grow to the double digits, do you _really_ think you stand a chance?"

"Uhhhh…" Insarn stuttered as she took a step back

"Listen Insarn, I haven't got a problem with you." Sam smiled "You just want to be remembered for bring a great scientist. So I'm gonna give you a deal."

"A… deal?" Insarn asked again, curiosity spreading into her tone

"Yes. It's very simple. I call this adventure Episode 6, when the other Gokaiger arrived on Earth and I first appeared is when I call Episode 1, you have till I reach Episode 20 to decide whether or not you leave Zangyack and join us." Sam then held up a partly painted Gokaiger custom Key. The arms and boots where a deep emerald green while the chest was still slightly unpainted and everything that wasn't painted yet, including the under-suit, lining and symbols where all currently black "I'm even creating your own Ranger Key. Become the scientist for the Gokaiger, help us stop this madness. You could be our GokaiJade. I will send the song again when the time for your decision is to be made. Or, if you want to have a personal counter, work out how long I consider an Episode and work out when Episode 20 would be."

"You want me to betray Master Warz Gil and Zangyack?"

"No." Sam said, shacking her head in sympathy "I'm asking you if you to do what you want. I just want to give you, the member with possibly the kindest motive, a chance to change your mind and stop this."

"I… I…" Insarn stuttered but Sam held up her hand

"As I said, you've got a while to decide. Don't worry." And with that Sam and Slayer, who has stood up again, turned to leave "We gotta be somewhere else soon. See ya later." Sam then smiled over her shoulder "Oh, and enjoy the burger!" Insarn just nodded dumbly before she raised the meat product to her mouth and took a bit out of it, not fully realising what she was doing, but her eyes widened after her alien teeth had sunk into it and the flavour hit her tongue…

* * *

Okay. I'm stopping here because of the length, it'll be too long for me to fit into the deadline at the current length.

I know the money thing is a bit complicated. I used an online money converter to transfer a certain amount of US Dollars and the 1 Yen is equal to 360 Zagins.

Also here's a quick challenge; guess why ScorRaiger is purple, has a scorpion motif and uses a sword. Tip; look at the other Raiger's and a franchise that is 40+ years and, more importantly, a series with super-speed and was out 2008. The answer will be released next chapter.

And, as always, if you wish to see your OC Sentai appear in this story please leave it in a review.

Example:

Sentai; ScorRaiger

Team: Gouraiger

Motif: Scorpion

Colour/ Color (Depends on if you use UK English or US English): Purple

Weapon: Sword

Reasons for design: ? ? ?

Any differences in main team design: None

(This one is if it is something like a MagiRanger, a Hurricaneger or Go-Buster) Element/ Power: Electric


	7. Maids and Gold

Winner of the challenge is badgep. ScorRaiger was based off of Kamen Rider Sasword. As a prize you may either: send me _three_ different Sentai designs that will all _defiantly_ appear within the next two chapters, chose which Great Powers make GokaiShadow's Mech or chose the powers (OC Sentai, Bankai heroes, human sized Mech's, excreta) that another new member of the Gokaiger crew (It might be a Gokai or another 'Great Warrior)', who I will tell you other PM.

**WARNING**: This chapter has the heaviest femslash/ yuri content yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 6 Part 2/ Chapter 7**

* * *

"Well Insarn?" Warz Gil asked as the green skinned alien woman reappeared in the control room, half her burger left as she took another bite "… What are you eating?"

"Something called a 'wopper'." Insarn explained "It's a human food that is very tasty. GokaiShadow gave it to me as a peace offering for our… talk."

"And what was it about?" the spoilt heir of the Zangack asked

"She said we have a… undetermined amount of time before she will stop holding back." Insarn half-lied "She can see the future and said that in a year we will lose and all die. So she will hold back and send the song again, which is when I am to meet with her again and tell her our decision."

"As if we would surrender." Warz Gil scoffed

"But Master Gil…" Insarn tried to say but was cut off by the heir

"Be quiet Insarn. You must prepare for the golden fruit tree." The white skinned/clothed alien said pompously as he sat down in his thrown

"Y… Yes sir." She bowed as she left the room 'What should I do?' she thought 'If she was telling the truth and I am still with the Zangyack then I am dead. If she was lying and I join her side I could be dead. If she was telling the truth and I was on her side I would survive and I could be revered for my talent.'

"_You have till I reach Episode 20 to decide whether or not you leave Zangyack and join us."_ Sam's voice echoed in her mind _'I'm even creating your own Ranger Key. Become the scientist for the Gokaiger, help us stop this madness. You could be our GokaiJade'_

'GokaiJade?' she thought as she looked down at her skin 'She made a Key just for me, using her own power for an enemy. Why?'

'_No. I'm asking you if you to do what you want. I just want to give you, the member with possibly the kindest motive, a chance to change your mind and stop this.'_ Sam's 'voice' seemed to reply

"What should I do?" she asked aloud…

* * *

(Elsewhere)

At the household where Luka was working the action commander Nanonanoda laughed as he watched the gate before turning invisible "Now no one can stop me!"

"Except yourself, idiot." Gunfire drove the Nanonanoda back and making him visible as GokaiShadow and MagiSlayer leaped over the fence of the property to face him

"H… How did you know I was there? I was invisible!" Nanonanoda asked in shock as he looked at the two warrior women

"Oh, I don't know." Shadow said sarcastically

"Maybe it's because you're an idiot?" Slayer added as she cocked a hip to the side

"Do you even realize that your big plan is actually going to make you fail your mission?"

"He thinks?" Slayer asked

"I don't know. Honestly I don't understand why your bosses didn't just send Barizorg down to execute you after such a colossal failure." Shadow shrugged

"Maybe they're running so low on solders they have to let _anyone_ join?" Slayer asked

"Mr Gormin, please!" Nanonanoda called politely as a squad appeared.

Shadow sighed, as she raised her GokaiSabre "Seriously? You're asking those losers _nicely_? And almost like there a higher rank then you." but as she was occupied with the Gormin. Nanonanoda slipped past her into the complex, glancing back as Shadow and Slayer double teamed the Gormin. But then Shadow just growled "We don't have time for this!" she then threw Slayer a white Key

"Gingaman!" Slayer called as she plugged the Key into her chest and turned into a white Gingaman, the white and black that the suit originally had was switched round and her head was based off a polar bear "GingaWhite!" she called before she thrust her hands forwards "Take this!" And a wave of ice froze all the grey armoured grunts "Sam, now!"

"Got it!" Shadow called as she pulled out her Ranger Key and inserted it into her GokaiSabre. Slayer fell to the floor as she deactivated her transformation

"**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"**

"Gokai Slash!" she called as she did a horizontal slash that ripped the Gormin apart

"Nice hit." Slayer smirked

"Thanks." Shadow smiled before her eyes widened "We need to move!" she said as she turned around and started running

"What… why?" Slayer asked as she chased after Sam

"I'm not missing Maid Luka!" Shadow yelled back, causing Slayer to sweat drop. When they got to the back Luka, who was still in her maid outfit, bumped Nanonanoda with her rump "Hot…" Shadow muttered as she looked the Yellow warrior up and down, drool almost escaping her mouth

"Sam, later." Slayer said, elbowing her in the ribs

"Oh, right."

"How vexing! How vexing!" Nanonanoda growled as he hit the ground in annoyance

"Gokai Change!" Luka called as she pulled out her Key and Mobirate

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"Let's go, One million yen-kun!" GokaiYellow said cheerily as she pattered her hands together for a second

"Eh!?" the father of the house exclaim as his daughter looked on in amazement

"Eh?!" Nanonanoda screamed "This is too sudden!" Yellow then kicked Nanonanoda in the stomach twice before blocking an arm strike and rapidly punching him in the gut several times, causing him to fly away

"Here we go!" Yellow called as she punched Nanonanoda hard in the face hard

"Spin, spin, spin, spin!" Nanonanoda said as he rolled

"That's my girl!" Shadow quietly cheered from where she and Slayer walked round the corner and Slayer responded by hitting her in the back of the head "Ow."

"One more." Yellow said as she pulled out her Sun Vulcan Yellow Key "Gokai Change!"

"**SUUUUUUUUUUUUN VULCAN!"**

VulcanYellow then began to flip around and Nanonanoda asked "One plus two? One plus two is?!" Shadow just face palmed

'What the hell?' she thought in confusion 'That doesn't even make sense?!"

"Sun Vulcan!" VulcanYellow called as she roundhouse kicked Nanonanoda away

"Nanonanoda!" the 'Action Commander' called as he charged at VulcanYellow, who jumped on him and began to claw at his face while making cat noises "What a panther? My heart is throbbing!"

"Get your hands off my girl!" Shadow yelled as she stepped round the corner, catching the attention of the father and daughter.

The man ran up to Shadow and begged "Get in there! Please! Stop that monster! I'll pay you... I'll also pay you 1 million yen!"

"Nyao!" VulcanYellow smirked as she jumped down from Nanonanoda

"I'm dizzy." Nanonanoda groaned as the scratch marks where glowing bright red

"Really?" Shadow smirked just as Nanonanoda get's his feet under him and summons some Gormin again. "Ok, fine! Hold onto that!" as she comes up beside Luka, kicking a grunt in the face

"What are you doing here?" Yellow asked as she slashed a few Gormin

"Told you I'd show up later." Shadow smirked "Loved the costume by the way."

"Thanks." Yellow replied, dodging a blast and slashing them to pieces

"Want some backup?" Shadow asked as she jumped up and preformed another axe kick

"Long as I still get paid." she jokes back, the two getting back to back as Shadow draws her GokaiSabre

"Don't worry about that." Shadow jokes as she slashes a couple Gormin with Luka, before grabbing the yellow's hand and threw her into the air "I'm the hired help!" Yellow then does a front flip and came down crossing her arms in an X which cut up more Gormin "Besides, I could probably pay twice what he is."

"What?" Yellow asked in shock and nearly got hit by a Gormin

"We'll talk again later!" Shadow called

"Fine." Luka huffed as she takes out the BoukenYellow key "One more time!"

"Time to fly." Shadow smirked as she drew a Boukenger Key

"**BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUKENGER!"** Shadow had turned into a Boukenger who was a lighter red then a normal red Sentai with white arms and gloves and her helmet looked like it was more like a jet then any land vehicle

"BoukenAir." Sam called as she crossed her arms into an X over her chest

"Large buckets and a pilot?" Nanonanoda remarks at BoukenYellow's hand shovels and the strange wing blade that looked like the wing of the GoGo Jet.

"Go flying!" the two called together as they slammed the ridiculously stupid Action Commander into the air and back down on his ass

"You take the dumbass Luka, the grey punks are all mine!" Air called as she charged the grey grunts and began cutting them down like flies

"Thank you!" Luka called as she charged, and did her best uppercut into where Nanonanoda should have a nose and sent possibly the stupidest being in the entire multiverse flying

"I'll remember this!" Nanonanoda called as he seemingly turned into a star, Team Rocket style

"Yes!" Luka said demorphing before waving at the star "Thanks, One Million Yen-kun." She then turned to BoukenAir as she stood in the middle of the Gormin with the sword held tightly with both hands

"Bouken Twister!" she called as red wind surrounded the blade and she span around 360 sending the wind as a shockwave that sent all the Gormin flying far away. Sam turned around as she deactivated her transformation and high-five Luka "Way to go girl."

"Thanks." Luka smirked before she raised an eyebrow "And what did you mean that you could pay double what he was for that job?"

"Well, it turns out that not only is my bank account somehow in this universe but someone boosted it by 500,000 times what was already there."

"So how much you got?" Luka asked, cocking a hip

Sam leaned in and whispered into Luka's ear "35,409,600,000,000 zagins." This caused Luka's eyes to widen "I might treat you later." She then pecked Luka on the cheek before walking towards the father "Hey old man, you want to protect the tree right? I'll do it for a price."

"How much will it cost to hire you to watch my prize possession?" the man practically begged as the daughter looked at the three with hate

Sam smiled "I charge a very reasonable rate, only 200,000 yen an hour. Hey it's better then paying a million per monster."

"O… Of course." The man stuttered as he then turned around and walked in

"Nearly 35 and a half trillion zagnis?" Luka asked in shock and Sam just wrapped an arm around the yellow Sentai's shoulder

"Yep. Keep that outfit and we'll talk." Sam smirked as they walked into the house

That night on the Galleon Luka has drawn up a picture of the daughter and using her as a target for the dart board, as she reflects on her own past, tears rolling down her face as Joe comes up, Sam right behind him

"What is it? You can't sleep?" Joe asked and Sam sat in Marvellous' chair

"Yeah." Luka smiles, although Sam knew it was only skin deep "It's just..."

"Are you all excited because that Zangyack helped you earn a lot?"

"What kind of character do you think I am?" Luka scoffs and Sam chuckles

"A very awesome one who understands hardships." The black Gokaiger smiled

Joe nods "All this money, it's all for your dream right, that is what you told me before?"

"Did I say something that?" Luka feigns ignorance and Sam smirked

"So?" Joe pushes

"Yea Luka, I'm not sure I know, what is that dream of yours?"

"I told you, didn't I Joe?" Luka smiles, bringing her remaining dart up near her face "It won't come true, so I won't tell you."

Joe shrugs and walks off as Sam stands taking some money out of her jacket's pocket "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She muses as she counts it "Besides if my plan goes off like I hope your dream won't be so impossible after all."

"What do you mean?"

"35,409,600,000,000 zagins already in the bank." Sam said "360,000,000 zagins each from taking down Nanonanoda and the Gormin, plus the extra 360,000,000 for the five hours I spent guarding that tree yesterday with more to come. Current total of money I have; 35,410,320,000,000 zagins. And that's not even _counting_ the money you made today and over the years, as well as the money you would make for selling all your rings. Add in however much you have once we've finished the Zangack, I think we have enough for that planet as well as maintain it for a long time." This caused Luka's eyes to widen "Well?"

"Y… You'd really give me all that money?" Luka asked in amazement

"B… But what about your dream?"

Sam smiled "It's it obvious?"

"No." Luka said "What is it?"

"Simple. It's to make yours, Ahim's, all the Gokaiger's dreams come true."

Another tear falls as Luka chuckles. She then looked at Sam and said "But you have to have a dream of your own!"

Sam just keeps smiling "I've already achieved those."

"What are they?"

"To have a greater meaning to the world as a whole, to meet you guys. The only ones left are to marry a girl I love, which is kinda impossible with gay marriages not being allowed in most of the US, and to have a family." Sam then pecked Luka on the cheek again and called "Night." Before walking off to go to bed.

Luka is silent as she watches Sam walk off, her voice low and soft "S… Sam…"

The next day, outside the house, Nanonanoda once again returns, this time with a squad of Gormin, "I'll get that golden fruit tree today for sure!" he exclaims as he raises his hand, aiming a fireball at the building "I'll slip into the flame and complete the job! Fire!" the 'Action Commander' then released the fireball which hit the building and caused an explosion that quickly made the entire compound burn

Aboard the Galleon Navi suddenly awakes and flies about in a panic and screamed "Zangyack has appeared at that mansion! What to do! What to do! If it were you, what would you do?!" Rising up all the Gokaiger's turn to Luka who gives a silent nod, a moment later they drop anchor right in front of Nanonanoda and his Gormin.

"What?! What?!" he exclaims as he backs away from the giant anchor. He looks up and see the six Gokaiger all descending from the ship on there lines "Wow! How cool."

Luka scoffs at Nanonanoda "What are you doing?!"

"Don't you ever learn?! What are you doing?!" Nanonanoda asked as if he was the one who trounced her and Sam the other day

"Luka, Sam, please leave this to us." Ahim said calmly "You two save the family inside."

Luka nodded and Sam joked "Well, since you asked." Before they quickly run in as the other four Gokaiger's Gokai Change.

"Let's go!" Red shouts leading the charge, all with there GokaiGun's and Sabre's drawn

Nanonanoda just pointed and called "Everyone, get them!"

Red, Green and Pink rip apart the Gormin easily as Blue weaves through them getting up into Nanonanoda's face "Nanonanoda!" the 'Action Commander' called as he tried to hit Blue only to be countered easily

"What are you thinking?" Blue asked in irritation before slashing Nanonanoda across the gut

"My stomach!" Nanonanoda groaned as he held his wound

"If you set it on fire, the golden fruit tree will burn up." Blue continued before he kicked Nanonanoda in the gut

"Huh?" Nanonanoda said before he paused to think and then snapped his fingers in realisation "Ah! That's True!"

Inside the burning house Luka and Sam reach the family, the father holding as many items of monetary value as possible "It's Zangyack again! Hurry and run! The fire's already spreading!"

"What?!" the father exclaims in shock, his daughter just looking annoyed then worried turning to run into the fire before Luka stops her.

"Stop! What are you thinking?! You obviously won't make it!" Luka pleaded to her

"The most important thing is still inside!" she yelled in fear

"That's right! Hey!" the father says quickly writing a couple of checks "One million! So bright it here!"

"No." the daughter mutter's as he presses them into the girls' palms

"Here!"

Luka looked at the girl and asked "What should I do? If it's okay with you, I'll get it for you. The most important thing."

After a moment where the girl looks at her father she grabs Luka's hands and says "Please do!"

"_Okay_. Then hurry up and run! Luka smiled

"Let's go!" the father says as he and the girl begin to run toward the exit

Luka is about to run but Sam turn in a different direction and begins to walk, her Shadow Key in hand. Luka looks at her in shock "Sam what are you doing? It's this way."

"I have a plan!" Sam said simply, looking back at her smiling. They stood there for a moment, the flames around them and the smile never leaving Sam's lips

Luka's voice trembles "O… Okay." She then gets a heated look "You better get back. After all, there are planets that allow for gay marriage." This caused Sam's eyes to widen before a pair of soft lips "_See you_." And with that Luka pulled out two Keys key "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"** it called and Luka wasn't transformed for a second before she used the second one **"GO GOOOOO V!"** Luke/ GoYellow did the GoGoV salute before she pulled out her GoBlaster

"GoBlaster! Rescue mode!" she called before she began to blast water at the flames, reducing them enough for her to run threw.

"Whoa." Sam muttered before she shock herself out of the shock and called back "You better keep that maid outfit!" before turning back in the direction she had been moving and transformed

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"Gokai Change!" Shadow called as she pulled out a key that looked like MagiBlue but it also looked like a cross with MagiShine

"**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGINEPTUNE!" ** The Mobirate called. She took the form of LegendMagiBlue except the chest armour was that of MagiShine's, including the cape, the white and gold was swapped around and her visor was of a trident instead of a mermaid tail. She pulled out MagiShine's lamp except the gold and blue had been swapped before spinning the wheel

"Magi Aqua Burst!" MagiNeptune called as she fired giant blast of water from the tip of the lamp/gun as she ran threw the flames…

* * *

(Outside)

Joe sends Nanonanoda rolling, the dumb alien calling "Spin, spin, spin…" as the Gokaiger's gather together "You're pretty good."

"Enough. Let's finish this." Red said

"Let's use this." Ahim said as she showed them her HeartQueen JAQK Key

"Gokai Change!" they called

"**JJJJJJJJJJJJJAQK!"**

"Wonderful." Nanonanoda cheered before he hit a Gormin on the head "Hey! What are you doing?! Everyone get them!" the Gormin just nodded dumbly and charged

The JAQK-Gokaiger began to easily take down the obviously mentally damaged Nanonanoda and his Gormin, calling the name of the past Sentai team as they go "SpadeAce!" Marvellous called as he easily defeated some more Gormin

"DiaJack!" Joe called as he more or less just slapped the Gormin away

"HeartQueen!" Ahim said as she pushed more Gormin away

"CloverKing!" Doc declared as he bashed some Gormin with his club

"Beaten already?" Nanonanoda said in shock as the four JAQK-Gokaiger regrouped "Can't we talk about this?"

"JAQK Hurricane!" Marvellous said called the others nodded and preformed the technique, spinning around and sending Nanonanoda flying like a sheet of paper in a… well… hurricane…

Meanwhile, toward the rear of the house, GoYellow emerges from the fire, and walked towards the family with something cradled in her arms. "Where's the golden fruit tree? Is it safe?!"

"It's safe. Somehow." Yellow says taking out an old, slightly burned bunny stuffed animal "Here."

The father looks at it confused, "Huh?"

The daughter smiles taking it in hand and holding it close to her chest "This is the most important thing to me."

"What?!" the father wonders as he remember back to another time with his daughter, a time when they had very little to no money and the only thing he could give his daughter on her birthday was a handmade bunny. "That thing…" he starts to understand, looking at his daughter and the stuffed animal as he slowly put his bag down "… You still had it?"

The girl looks to her father sadly and proclaimed "It's something from when I was happiest with my father. It's from when I really loved my father!"

"Komaki!" the father says as his chest trembles along with his voice, dropping the bag wholly.

"I want is to do our best again." Komaki look pleadingly. "Dad, are you against this?"

"Of course not!" he says as he hold Komaki's arms "I'm sorry, Komaki!" and pulls her in for a hug "Your father was wrong!"

A slow clap disrupts the moment as MagiNeptune emerged from the flames and reverted to GokaiShadow "And now for the startling upset!" as she pulls the Golden Fruit Tree from behind her back.

"Y… You saved it?" The father says with conflicting emotions. Komaki already looking annoyed

"You have known the depths of poverty and the heights of successes. I also took care of some paperwork before I got off work yesterday and made sure all your stuff was insured so you should be financially stable."

"W… When did you do that?" Luka wonders

"During my guard shift. It was really stupid not to insure your stuff I mean, really?" Sam asked as she shock her head 'Seriously, some people in Super Sentai just don't think!' "Now they have the wisdom they needed. They can now use their wealth to help the less fortunate. Plus Komaki..."

"Y... Yes?"

"All those places you bought, like the Jewellery store to spite your father, they are good business, you can re open them, you didn't really want the stuff so let someone else manage them and collect your CEO fees." Her gaze fell to GoYellow/ Luka, a smile on her face under her helmet "With all they have no family should ever starve again in Japan."

Luka's voice warbled as she fought back tears "S-Sam..." she then hugged the girl tightly for a second before saying "We should check on the others."

Shadow nodded "I'll be there in a sec."

"'Kay." Luka said "Gokai Chang!"

"**CAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRANGER!"**

YellowRacer moved into the familiar CarRanger pose before speeding off. Sam smiled before turning to the family "There is a problem though."

"W… What is it?" Komaki wondered

"If Zangyack finds out the tree is intact they will just keep attacking you. I have a favour to ask. I need to borrow the tree. I'll get it back to you as soon as Zangyack leaves Earth alone... and I can tell you now that will be less then a year if thinks keep going as I foresee them."

"Are you some kind of psychic?" Komaki wonders

Sam chuckles and simply says "In a way I am."

"Take it. Keep it." The father said with a smile as he held Komaki close "We don't need it anymore."

Sam nods passing the tree to the father, "Hang onto this while I help clean up the fight. Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOO-ONGER!"**

Sam had turned into a Go-Onger that was a deep crimson/ pink, her helmet was moulded after a mammoth and on her chest was like a shirt/robe a ticket conductor would wear lined in yellow, the number 10 on her chest "Go-OnMmoth!" She then super speeded away the house and arrived at the fight just in time to see GokaiYellow brutalizing Nanonanoda with her sword dance. The 'Action commander' drops to his knees as the others line up next to GokaiYellow and she hands one of her Sabres back to Blue/ Joe. "_Thank you_ Joe!" Yellow smiled as she then prepares her sabre for a Final Wave.

"Wait!" Go-OnMmoth exclaims as she shifts back to GokaiShadow "I think Luka deserves to end this, it's her show today after all."

"Sure." Blue smirked

Red laughs as he steps back, "Take it away."

"Mind helping girls?" Yellow asked as she looked to Shadow and Pink who both nodded

"Oh, wait a sec, I _really_ need to do something first." Shadow said excitedly

"Sure." Yellow shrugged

"Go ahead Sam." Pink smiled under her helmet

"Yes!" Shadow takes out a white Ranger Key "Nanonanoda; you are the dumbest, stupidest, pointless, weak, worthless… _thing_ I have ever seen. You failed at sneaking in with invisibility which even a five year old could do. You failed at getting past lasers despite being able to see them with your naked eye! I mean, seriously? But no, you're not just that dumb, no. you thought it would be smart to burn down the house while the very object you were trying to steal was inside! _No_ one is that stupid! Not even Homer Simpson! I'm going to be nostalgic and use the first Ranger I ever created when I was five! So I have one thing to say to you, _baka!_"

"What?" Nanonanoda asked stupidly as he tilted his head

"It's time for a Gokai Change!" Shadow announced as she folded up the Key but instead of calling 'Gokai Change' she called "It's Morphing Time!"

"Morphing what?" Yellow asked in confusion and the other's just shrugged

"**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IGHTY MORPHIN'!"**

"Mighty what?" Red asked this time

"Power of Titanis!" Shadow yelled as the thunderbolt was fired from the Mobirate and collided with her and she changed into a white ZyuRanger with a Skirt and a DragonShield, the normally white parts where now black, he had a white/ silver/ platinum DinoBuckle, the gold parts of the DragonShield where now black as the black accents where now white and the helmet was based off a Brachiosaurus "White Brachio Power!" she called as she spread her right arm out vertically like she was flaring a cape.

"What is this?" Nanonanoda asked

"Step one of your end dumbass." Sam said as she charged as a sword made of white energy appeared in her hand as she slashed at Nanonanoda sending him flying

"You brought a sword out of nowhere?!" he asked in shock

"I also pulled _this_ out of nowhere!" MM White yelled as she pulled out a four-barrelled arm-mounted cannon that was like King Brachion/ Titanis' chest blaster "Power Launcher! Full Burst!" a barrage of large white energy blast where rapidly fired from the barrels of the gun and Nanonanoda didn't move, just look at them in amazement and confusion, getting hit by all of them

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nanonanoda yelled in pain before he rolled on the ground when he landed "Spin, spin, spin…"

"I've had enough!" Sam yelled as she reverted to Shadow "Let's finish this girls!"

"Yes." Pink nodded lightly

"Thunderstorm." Yellow said and the other two nodded, clicking there GokaiBuckle's to the…

"**GOOOOOOURAIGER!"** there Mobirate's called as they transformed into the respected Raigers, all with skirt.

"KabutoRaiger." Luka called as she pulled out her Horn Breaker

"KuwagaRaiger." Ahim continued as she pulled out her Stag Breaker

"ScorRaiger." Sam finished as she pulled out her Sting Breaker. ScorRaiger and KuwagaRaiger both drew their Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru's as the dark blue used threw her Stag Breaker to KabutoRaiger who connected it to her Horn Breaker and created the Double Connection Double Gadget. KabutoRaiger, in return, threw KuwagaRaiger her Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru.

"What are they doing?" Green asked

"One." Kuwaga said as she slashed at Nanonanoda with one of her Ikazuchimaru and imbedded it slightly into his arm, which he used to try and block

"Two." Scor continued as she stabbed into Nanonanoda's other arm

"Three." The two said together as they slashed at Nanonanoda, Kuwaga with Kabuto's Ikazuchimaru while Scor used her Sting Breaker, which caused there blade weapon's to be released from his arms and also cause a large amount of sparks

"There good." Blue said with raised eyebrows

"Four." Scor added as she quickly preformed a roundhouse kick to Nanonanoda before she could recover

"Five." Kuwaga said as she flipped over Nanonanoda, turning her Ikazuchimaru into Cross Mode, and using them to hold the 'Action Commander's' arms behind her back

"Six!" Kabuto yelled as she fired the ball of energy that she had been gathering and Scor got in the way before stabbing the energy with her Scor Breaker, absorbing the energy into it and span around so the blade was heading towards Nanonanoda and Kuwaga

"Lighting Thunder Cutter!" Scor roared as she stabbed

"Whoa." Red said with wide eyes

"What?!" Nanonanoda said as he looked down at his chest to see the blade pierced through him but didn't hit Ahim/ Kuwaga. "Thank you." before exploding.

"You're Welcome." Yellow smirked as the girls deactivated there transformations. The others ran towards them

"Very impressive." Red praised

"Gee, Captain, we weren't _that_ good." Shadow smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment

"You three where really skilled." Blue nodded

"Thank you Joe." Pink bowed

"Where'd you learn that?" Green asked

"We trained in that technique since after Joe beat that sword wielding Action Commander." Yellow shrugged

But up on the Gigante Horse Gil leaned over a console with a long breath "Barizorg..." he sighed in anger. His gaze turned to Insarn and she nodded. She grabbed the targeting gun without a word and fired, sending down the beam. Inside Insarn was thinking a mile a minute 'She was right. He utterly failed. Just as she said. Could we really lose? C… Could I be great with them? Eternally remembered? '

"I've grown big!" Nanonanoda exclaimed as he rose up into the sky, "You ruined my plan!"

"Let's go!" Marvellous smirked as he summoned the Galleon, Gokai-Oh quickly forming

"A giant robot?" Nanonanoda asked curiously before charging, trying to hit the Mech, but Gokai-Oh got a good hit in by slashing him across the chest with its sword sending Nanonanoda flying.

"Idiot!" Yellow said summoning her DekaYellow Key "Let's finish this quickly."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Shadow called over the Mobirate's

"What is it Sam?" Green asked

"Try combining with both MagiDragon _and_ PAT Striker at once."

"Would that work?" Pink asked curiously

"Only one way to find out!" Red called as he shit the button on his GokaiBuckle and brought out MagiSlayer's Key as well as the SpecialDeka Key "Luka! Ahim!" he threw the keys to Yellow and Pink respectively

"Got it." they said in unison as Green pulled out his MagiRanger Key, Blue pulled out his DekaRanger Key and Red pulled out his normal Red Key

"Ranger Key Set!" they called together as they twisted the key's "Twin Gatai!" the leg doors opened to reveal the two PAT Striker leg guns, the arm doors opened and the PAT Striker guns where launched into Gokai-Oh's hands as MagiDragon's wings erupted from the compartments and, finally, MagiDragon's head erupted from the chest "Complete! Magi-Deka-Gokai-Oh!" inside the cockpit the owners seemed to move around. Red's plat for was raised, Blue and Green's raised half as much as Red's and moved forwards slightly, Pink's and Yellow's stayed level but they moved in front of Blue and Green's and finally a new purple Darin appeared in line with Red's and was slightly lower then Pink and Yellow's so now there where six Darin in a hexagon shape. MagiSlayer, in Warrior Mode, appeared at the purple Darin

"Whoa!" Green said in amazement as he looked around in shock

"Slayer?" Pink and Yellow asked in shock

"What did you expect?" Slayer smirked "_Let's go!_" the great power called and the other's nodded before they span there wheels, causing MDGokai-Oh to raise into the air

"Take this!" Yellow smirked as she span her wheel causing the left leg guns to fire rapidly

"Guns?!" Nanonanoda asked as he was sent flying back again

"Now see how you like some of this!" Blue called as he and Green both span there wheels causing the guns to open fire and send Nanonanoda flying back again, rolling on the floor

"Spin, spin, spin…" the obviously mentally challenged 'Action Commander' said as he rolled the floor

"One more!" Red called as, with a spin of his wheel, fire shot from MagiDragon's mouth

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Nanonanoda yelled as he jumped up and down

"You ready everyone?!" Yellow asks aloud

"Yea!" Slayer nodded

"Well then…" Red said as they all pulled out there DekaRanger Key's while MagiSlayer pulled out her own Key

"_Let's go_!" they called as they all twisted there Key's "Gokai Magi Blast!" the Gatling guns started to fire rapidly as a great fireball was launched from MagiDragon's mouth

"Guns _and_ fire?!" Nanonanoda asked before the attack hit, destroying him instantly

Behind the house Komaki and her father had watched the giant fight and as it ended her gaze was drawn to her doll in the collar she pulled out the check her father had made out to Luka, meanwhile her father pulled another check, the one for Sam, from between the branches of the gold fruit tree, the two sharing a smile.

* * *

GingaWhite belongs to BlueInfernoX, as he sent the Sentai threw review.

Once again, here is badgep's reward:

Either: send me _three_ different Sentai designs that will all _defiantly_ appear within the next two chapters, chose which Great Powers make GokaiShadow's Mech or chose the powers (OC Sentai, Bankai heroes, human sized Mech's, excreta) that another new member of the Gokaiger crew (It might be a Gokai or another 'Great Warrior)', who I will tell you other PM.

And as always, please leave any OC Sentai team members you wish to see appear in the story in a PM. Here's an example of the format I would prefer you use as to reduce confusion:

Sentai : ScorRaiger

Team: Gouraiger

Motif: Scorpion

Colour/ Color (Depends on if you use UK English or US English): Purple

Weapon: Sword

Reasons for design: KabutoRaiger and KuwagaRaiger are both based off of insects, more specifically two different beetles, and are coloured crimson and navy respectively. These can be compared to Kamen Rider's Kabuto and Gattack from the 20008 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Kabuto. So I used another Rider from that season, Kamen Rider Sasword, who is purple and scorpion based while also using a sword. (Again, the winner of the challenge is badgep.)

Any differences in main team design: None

(This one is if it is something like a MagiRanger, a Hurricaneger or Go-Buster) Element/ Power: Electric


	8. Ryusie Ryusie Dan

Two of the Sentai in this Chapter, who will be named and credited at the end of the chapter, where given to me by my challenge winner: badgep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"What kind of Ranger Key was that you used yesterday Sam?" Marvellous asked as the group where relaxing; said Captain playing darts, Joe doing push-ups, Doc and Ahim sorting out the food and Luka and Sam where sitting on the side, looking at a broken monitor with Sam trying to think about how to use it "The Mobirate called '_Mighty Morphing'_?"

"Yea and it looked like a ZyuRanger." Luka added

Sam smirked "You guys remember how I said that this world is a TV show?"

"Yea, I still don't quite believe it." Joe admitted

"Well, I have a theory that might explain it." Sam smiled "It might be that I'm from an alternate reality where the Super Sentai Universe in a TV show while this is a universe where that TV show is real." Sam explained "How I got brought here is anyone's guess but my theory makes perfect sense at the moment."

"That… makes sense…" Luka admitted

"Yea, well Super Sentai in a Japanese show. America created an adaptation called Power Rangers, but the series they started it with was ZyuRanger. I loved that series from the start and it was years before I found out it was an adaptation. When I watched the show there was a Zord, what they call Mech's, that didn't have a user so I created a Ranger for it. I eventually made a Key for it." Sam continued

"So why did it say 'Mighty Morphing' instead of ZyuRanger then?" Ahim asked

"You see this?" Sam asked as she raised her Mobirate and everyone nodded "It's thinner because me and a friend reworked the inside so that the casing could be slimmer. We also replaced the soundboard so we recorded our voices for all the Sentai teams since those where important but I also added the PR names for Power Ranger exclusives. I also added Mighty Morphing because, well, it was what started it all."

"That reminds me!" Doc said as he pulled out the Key's Sam gave him a while ago "There energies are a strange mix of your shadow Key's energy and the energy of a normal Ranger Key. And all of the Key's work in my Mobirate besides the bat GekiRanger."

"That's wired." Sam admitted as she grabbed them from him "Maybe it's because my Mobirate is programmed to its unique call so your normal one doesn't recognise it?"

"What is that Key?" Luka asked

"This…" Sam said as she held up the Bat Spirit Ranger before walking over to the KeyChest and pulling out two more Super-GekiRanger themed Keys, one in green and elephant themed while the other is a cyan and shark themed "… as well as these are the Spirit Rangers from Power Rangers Jungle Furry, the American version of GekiRanger. The first PR only Ranger's since Lightspeed Rescue/ GoGoV."

"So they have there own unique call." Joe nodded in understanding

Marvellous smiles as he returns to his captain's chair "Well; now that's out of the way. Bird, give us a prediction."

"Don't call me 'bird'!" Navi snapped before he began to fly around the room "_Let's Treasure Navigate_!" Navi called before he began to fly around the room and Sam laughed as she sat down next to Luka on the sofa

"What's so funny?" Luka asked as Navi hit his head and the lights in his head turned blue

"Though shalt inquire from a tiger's child." Navi said before he fell to the floor

"In the original timeline you guys where doing normal things instead of asking me about the Key's so Doc was standing neat the monitor and Navi flew around and hit him in the face." Sam smirked as Luka giggled

"… That's it." Navi called from the ground, smoke raising from his body

"A tiger's child?" the four Gokaiger who where paying attention asked curiously

"Sam?" Marvellous asked

"What?" Sam asked, paying attention again

"What do we need to know about a tiger's child?" the Red Captain asked

"That's easy..." then her eyes went wide and her fists clenched "Crap!"

"What!" the Gokaiger's leaps to their feet looking panicked at Sam

"There's an Action Commander who blows up a building to show off his Space Kenpou while you guys were looking for the tiger child, I don't know if we're fast enough to cut him off this time."

Marvellous grabs Sam's arm pulling her to her feet as they ran out, the other's following close behind "Let's go!"

* * *

(Space)

Aboard the Gigante Horse Warz Gil leans against a wall deep in thought just as Barizorg comes over, "Master Warz Gil. The new Action Commander has arrived." As he stepped aside Pachacamac XIII was revealed.

The new Action Commander bowed, fist in palm, and spoke in a respective tone "My name is Pachacamac the 13th."

"Pa... cha…?" Gil said confused as he stood, a look of annoyance on his face "What a long name. It is hard to remember."

"It's Pachacamac." Damaras explained almost over obediently "His name is renowned throughout the whole galaxy for his kung-fu." then turned his attention to Barizorg and Insarn watched with interest, but her mind was calculating "So he is from that family?"

"Yes." Barizorg said simple as he turned to face Pachacamac and move toward him "He's also quite the master."

"Indeed." Pachacamac said with another bow

"How intriguing!" Gil said coming over to join them "I have high hopes for you! Pakachamak!"

"If I may…" Pachacamac bowed slightly "… it's Pachacamac."

Later, on Earth, Pachacamac landed while leading a squad of Gormin and turned toward a tower, a smug look on his face "First I will destroy that building."

"Not in this life." Sam called as she and Marvellous took the lead of the Gokaiger's as they walked around the edge of the building

"So you are the space pirates?" Pachacamac asked curiously "If you get in my way, I will show you no mercy!"

"And we're not gonna show you mercy for trying to destroy innocent lives just to show off." Sam answered back, pulling out her Key

Marvellous smiled, cracking his knuckles, as MagiSlayer appeared "Let's go."

"Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiShadow!"

"MagiSlayer!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"Gokaiger!"

"Let's make this showy!"

Opening with gun fire the six Gokaiger's quickly make short work of the first group of Gormin as they march toward the rest and slip right into the fight as they work their way though the almost mindless grunts. Green and Pink clearing their way to Pachacamac first and engaging him, forcing him on the defensive as he deflects their Sabres. Backing out of their range only to be shat at by the duo Pachacamac quickly leaped away to the top ledge of a building. "You guys are pretty good... but..." gathering his energy he prepares a sudden attack "Space Kenpou!" just as the others catch up to him and fire their Gokai guns "Magnet-ken!" Which are deflected by an energy field And with an overwhelming force the Gokaiger's weapons are pulled from their grip and to his large shoulder hands.

"Huh?!" Red and Pink say confused.

"You can not use weapons in my presence!" Pachacamac boasted

"Eh?!" Pink gasped in alarm

"No way!" Green added

"Works fine for me." Shadow shrugs "Weapons only help as much as you rely on them."

"Fall prey to my Space Kenpou!" Pachacamac announces as the weapons fall from his hands and the shoulder hands stretch out to strike the Gokaiger's, with Blue, Yellow, Shadow and Red dodging out of the way but not Green and Pink sending them rolling.

"Ahim!" Shadow gasped, running to her friend's side before glaring at Pachacamac "You'll pay for that."

"Magnet-ken, eh?" Red says curiously as he leads the Gokai Change for the others. "Neat trick... However..."

"Gokai Change!"

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOORANGER!"**

"Wait up for me!" Shadow growled "I'm taking out this bastard hard!" she then pulls out a dark blue Key

"**SOOOOOOOOOOOONICBUSTER!"**

"Faster then the Speed of Sound! SonicBuster!" Sam called as her Gokai Change finished. She was in a dark blue RedBuster-esk costume with green glasses and a hedgehog design instead of a cheetah but his boots where still red.

Flying at Pachacamac first to strike him was GaoYellow with a cry of "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!" followed by a surging strike by GaoBlue with Red taking up the tail end with claw strikes

"… We can still fight without weapons!" Red finishes his earlier statement as he sends Pachacamac to the ground. A dark blue blur speeded around Pachacamac several times, striking him repeatedly with great force, before SonicBuster reappeared next to the others

Blue charges in first but Red, Yellow and SonicBuster where right on his tail as they deliver a team strike to Pachacamac causing him to stumble back. "Fine!" Pachacamac scoffs, standing up and obviously being one who never believes he is wrong or capable of losing "We'll finish this another time!" before extending his hands and leaping up and over the four and quickly out of sight.

"Coward!" Sonic-Buster huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest as the four deactivated there transformations

"Okay, the pest is gone." Red says dropping to a crouch as he puts a hand on Shadow's shoulder "Where's this tiger's child?"

Shadow rolls onto her back, looking back at Green and Pink as Pink starts to get to her feet, a sorrowful smile on her face behind her helmet "Oh it's already in motion, don't worry Marvellous."

"Okay." Red says casual as he starts to walk off "Guess I'll just get some fresh air."

"I need to get a new maids outfit." Yellow smirks as she demorphs and winks at Shadow over her shoulder before walking off

"I could use some extra time to practice." Blue says as he wanders off as Shadow tried to withhold the blood that was trying to escape her nose at Luka's statement

Shadow demorphs as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as Pink and Green look around a little lost. "Oh hey wait!" Sam says as she runs up to them, wrapping an arm around there shoulder's "Jan should be over here somewhere." she laughs as the two demorph "Come on you two." Before she starts jogging forwards, the other two following

Ahim and Doc follow at a slow pace, as Ahim's voice sinks, disappointment in her voice "We still have a ways to go, don't we?" even after her training with Sam and Luka she wasn't very good without weapons and even then she wasn't very good. By herself she'd fall easily

"It was just a bad opponent for us, this time." Doc counters, a bit unsure, "We normally can fight, right?"

Sam smiled "You two are great. You may not be the best fighters when it comes to up close but you are the _masters_ of long range without you we could be taken down by some sniper enemy or something that doesn't let us get close."

Ahim comes to a stop as her gaze drops down the steps ahead to see a young man, a gold ball hanging around his neck, a red jacket on as he demonstrates before a group of kids a series of katas. Doc is next to notice and stops to watch while Sam takes a seat on the steps to watch. "That's awesome!" Doc exclaims.

Ahim suddenly moves forward to Doc's surprise. The Green Sentai quickly moves to catch up, "Eh? Wait..."

Sam falls in line right behind Doc as the Master finishes his demo and the kids give a round of applause. "Awesome!" one kid called in amazement

"Just what you'd expect from Master!" another praised

"That's awesome! It's so cool!" one gushed

"Isn't it?" The master agrees as Ahim comes up behind him.

"Ummm..."

The master turns to face her, "Hm?" a look of dawning realization as he recognizes their faces "You guys..."

"My name is Ahim de Famille." Ahim says polite as always, bowing lightly "If it is alright, would you let me join in on your training?"

"Eh?" Doc says surprised

Ahim turns to him, "If we train like Joe..." her voice getting softer, a look of doubt in her eyes "...I believe we can become stronger."

"Well, Joe is strong, but..." Doc starts to protest but as the Master comes over he quickly hides behind Ahim and Sam.

"You want to become stronger?" The master asks

"Yes." Ahim says with a quick nod. Sam nodded strongly with a smile

"Alright, got it!" the Master says cheerily "Let's train together."

"Thank you very much!" Ahim says energetically with a deep bow

"Wait, Ahim!" Doc protests

"What'll you do?" the Master asks turning his attention to Doc.

"Eh?" Doc responds confused and he turn and wakes a few paces away, looking at hos feet "I...I...think doing this would be pointless..."

"Pointless?" the Master asked in confusion

"No..." Doc turns around quickly as he makes a disarming gesture, "I mean...I have to go...cook dinner, right now. Bye!" Before quickly running off.

Ahim follows for a couple step before Doc stumbles on a step but pucks himself up waving as he once more says 'Bye!'

"And what about you?" The master turns his attention to Sam

"Yes Master Jan, I would like to train with you." Sam said with a bow "However I also need extra help after the normal lesion."

"Oh?" he inquires as Don reaches the top of the stairs pausing to turn back and watch.

"Yes." Sam nodded, bowing again "I am trying to create my own styles; I have finished the basics of one style but still have a long way to master it. I also need help with the second."

"Oh I see," Ahim moving to take a position in the line, as Jan nods, one of his large smiles on his face "I will do what I can, but creating a style and perfecting one you already made but haven't finished will be hard. You think you can do it?"

Sam bows wide and smiles "Very much so, I would be honoured Master Jan." Taking a point in the line up Jan turns to his students as he opens with some basic katas. Ahim clearly having no idea what she is doing while Sam is keeping up a lot better, having practised a lot of different fight moves from her long time watching the shows as well as her karate past and her better shape…

* * *

(Later)

That night on the Galleon Doc looks around as everyone does their normal things, Ahim sitting at the table by the tea set while Sam is sitting on the couch next to Luka, her head on the yellow warrior's shoulder "So when do we get this new Great Power." Marvellous asked as he looks over to Sam

"Don't worry, we'll have it soon. We just needed the battle and what happened after, now it just needs to run its course." she pauses looking over to Marvellous with a smile but before she can say much more Ahim slams her head into the table, who gives a surprised 'Hey!' as she does so, Luka rushing to her side first with Sam right beside her

"Are you okay, Ahim?" Luka asked worryingly

"I'm sorry. Oh, how embarrassing."

"I told you not to work too hard." Sam warns as she rubbed the girls shoulder reassuringly "You can't master JyuKen, or anything really, in a day. It takes time, practise and patience. "

"Sorry! Sam... You are right. I just didn't think it was that bad. A little fatigue. Before I knew it, I was light headed."

"Ahim that's dangerous." Luka says worriedly as she helps Ahim stand "You should hurry to bed!" she adds as she walks Ahim off, Marvellous lending a second pair of hands, "Come on."

Doc watches with worry as Joe crosses his arms with interest, "That's a rare sight. Ahim is usually so self-conscious."

"I knew it didn't fit us." Doc says in a low voice, Joe looking over. "Even if Ahim practices kenpou..." his voice getting lower as his doubt rises "...she can't be like Joe." then over to Sam, who had now pulled out a piece of paper and got to drawing and writing "… Or even Sam." then back to Joe, his voice rising in determination as he looks over at Joe "We're made of different stuff!" The looks away as his voice gets softer again "And Marvellous, Sam and Luka are strong without even doing anything."

"'Without even doing anything'." Joe scoffs

"Eh?"

But Joe just makes his way out the room. Sam made an excaudate sigh, seeming him leave out of the corner of her eye and said "We'll, I'm of to bed. Night." Before she to left the room 'without noticing' that she left a Key and a picture on the sofa…

* * *

(Space)

"Pajama jack!" Warz Gil yelled angrily "Just how is your family famous for there kenpou?!"

"Master Gil." Insarn said as she entered the room

"What is it?!" he yelled at the green woman

"Magnet-ken in a very interesting technique." She explained as she slowly walked towards the males but, where as she would normally put her hand on his shoulder she just smiled at him "How about it? Let me have him. Will you please leave him to me?" Warz Gil just nodded but, little did he know, Insarn's mind had been decided and now all that we need was to wait…

* * *

(Galleon- Crows nest)

Left all alone Doc sits with his thoughts before making his way to the crow's nest and staring out at the sky. He looses track of time before Luka arrives "Huh? What are you doing?" the yellow girl asked in confusion

"Nothing in particular." Doc says softly as he moves aside to give her room

"That so?" She comments before giving a gasp "Already found one!" Doc looks over confused "The shooting starts are pretty on this planet, aren't they?"

"You came to look at shooting stars?"

"Right. I need to find ten before I go to sleep." She responded

"Ten?! You're not being much of a romantic. You're making too many wishes!"

"I suppose." Luka smiles as she looks out over the sky "Oh! That makes two." As she looks quickly past Doc's shoulder who glances over just to catch the tail of the star.

"I'm amazing you can find them so easily."

"It's 'cause I've been doing it since I was a kid." She pauses choosing her words, "How do I put this? It's all about focusing while keeping the whole sky in sight..." Her gaze shifting back to Doc "It's pretty hard to do. Thanks to that I've got fast eyes." her voice softening just a touch as she leans over the rail. "It's hard for me to beat guys with just brute force, right? That's why finding treasure and kicking the butts of those who get in our way...all require fast eyes." Her gaze shift over again suddenly as her voice perks up, "Alright, third one. Plus I have more incentive to find them now with Sam waiting." A smirk spread across her lips as she finished that line "And those two make five!"

Turning around Doc looks up to the sky, and the stars, in thought before making his way back into the main room of the ship, his mind wandering 'I had no idea... that Luka did such things.' As he reaches the main level however his eyes fall on the Key and picture Sam left out. Walking over he lifted them up and his eyes widened. He looked at her Key's before but he never did actually 'look'. He was holding the ScorRaiger Key, with the picture of the purple warrior on the page in several different angles as well as poses. All of the pictures had intricate details, the chainmail on the arms where depicted with each intricate connections, the suit's folds from the positions she was in. The Key also reflect these details, the chainmail on the arms was there, every last link depicted in silver against the dark grey background she used on the arms to give it a layered look. Doc was shocked at the intricacy and small details that weren't just depicted but also emphasised, it was amazing. As Doc put it down his attention was then caught by a golden bracelets atop the Ranger Key box, his mind reflecting on not that long ago. Where Marvellous was wearing it as he played darts and he walks over to it. "It's heavy!" he grunts as he tries to lift it only managing to drop it on his foot. Though is careful to hold his scream in.

"Oooh. That looked like it hurt." A voice said from the door way and Doc whirled around in shock

"Sam!" Doc says in shock, "You're awake?!"

"Yeah..." She walks over helping Doc to lift the bracelet up "I knew you'd need help, so I stayed up."

Doc hadn't even noticed Sam had helped put the bracelet on his wrist until the weight pulled his arm down and he had to use the other to lift it. "W… Why did you put it on my hand?" Doc straggled to hold his arm up as Sam put a dart in his hand, a kind smile on her face

"Because you're curious to try it out. Don't be ashamed I tried it the first day I got here. Hell back home I was considering buying some wrist and ankle weights for the very same reason."

Doc looks thoughtful for a moment and tries to throw the dart, only for it to flop to the ground, "Marvellous..." Doc muses as Sam helps him remove the band as set it back in its place on the treasure box "… He wears this when on the ship."

"That's the funny thing about training; you can find way to do it anywhere." Sam smiles "Joe has his regiment of sit ups, push ups and so on. Me I focus my attention on body language, noticing small details on how they move when they fight to effectivly counter attack as well as notice weakspots. We're tottaly different sides of the spectrum when it comes to training becaue we all have different skills and limits. It's up to you to find what you are best at."

Sam moves off heading for the crow's nest, Doc watching in amazement "Where are you going?"

"I feel like getting some fresh air."

"Luka is up there."

"Exactly." She called back as she continued up, leaving Doc with his thoughts.

The next morning, Ahim is once more training with Jan, though has switched to a pink runners suit, along with the kids and Sam. As they go through their katas Jan walks over to Ahim and Sam. "Good. That's it. You're form is really improving Ahim. Sam, have how is your new style coming along?"

"Great Jan-Sensei." Sam nodded "I got the movement style down."

Jan is distracted by a scent in the air though and look toward the stairs, "Hm?" as Doc arrives in his own training suit, Ahim and Sam stopping to look over at him as he approaches with determination.

"Doc." Ahim says surprised.

However Sam smiles "Came to join us?"

"Please teach me Kenpou too!" Doc says with determination as Jan meets him half way.

"It's not pointless?"

He pauses a moment looking over to Sam, then redoubles his determination, "If I don't do anything I'll be left behind! But... If I start now… I might be able to change to! And be able to help my friends!"

Jan stares for a long moment at Doc, who looks nervous but stand his ground before Jan smiles, "Good!" and throws his arm around Doc pulling him toward the others with energy, "Let's all train together!" pulling Doc over by Ahim and Sam, "I'm all nikiniki and wakiwaki!"

"Nikiniki?!" Doc says confused.

"Wakiwaki?!" Ahim mirrors Doc.

"I've never really understood Jan properly." Sam admitted "But I think he basically said he's happy we want to train and is exited to help us?"

"Right!" Jan exclaims as he lets the three go with a smile. Taking his position at the head of the group Jan begins the katas again, Doc falling right into the flow rather quickly. But only a few minutes pass before they are disrupted by a call from their Mobirate's.

"Not now!" Sam growls, as they all take them out and open them.

"The Zangyack have appeared again!" Navi and Sam say together. "Marvellous and the others are fighting right now!"

Jan walks over to them "You're going, right?"

"Yes." Doc and Ahim say together

"If we don't he'll hurt people." Sam sighs, before looking at Jan in the eyes again with determination "But I really wanted to keep training with you."

Ahim nods "As do I. I do not want to be as weak as I am."

"Me too." Doc says bowing, "I know I have only started but I need to fight him... so I too can change."

Jan nods with a smile "I see."

"I'm sorry." Ahim says with a bow, "When we return we'll continue our training."

"Nyao." Jan counters "I have nothing left to teach you."

"Eh?!" Ahim and Doc say in confusion while Sam slumps forward and sighs.

Jan starts to pace a bit, "In actuality, you can train anywhere."

"But you can always improve, always!" Sam injects with a thumbs up

"True." Jan adds with a large nod and a large smile "As long as you strive for the top, learn, and change is always possible for you to improve yourself."

Ahim and Doc nod and Sam sighs again. "_Master_." Ahim adds in English "One last thing. If it's okay, will you tell us your full name?"

"I'm Jan. Kandou Jan. I'm a tiger's child."

"A tiger's child!" Doc and Ahim say together as they look to Sam. "Did you know this?"

"Of course. I told you everything would be okay. This is Jan, raised by tigers, and Red Ranger of JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger." Sam smirked

"Eh?!" Ahim and Doc says together as the image of GekiRed formed over Jan for a moment.

"Hurry and go!" Jan urges, "Your comrades are waiting."

Doc and Ahim share a nod and all three of them bow before Jan as Ahim and Doc jog off, Sam turning to join them but pausing "I know you said you have nothing more to teach but I would still like to practice under you. Is that alright?"

Jan smiles and nods, "Now get going!"

"Whoo hoo!" Sam says as she runs after Ahim and Doc.

The kids with Jan all watch as the three run off, one commenting, "Will those Oniichan-tachi be okay?"

Jan nods "They'll be fine." The kids turning toward him as he continues with confidence and pride "Because they're also Super Sentai members."

As Gokai Pink, Green, Shadow and MagiSlayer, who released herself from her Key from, arrive they find the other three on the ground in the forms of Sun Vulcan. Pink, Green, and Shadow share a palm slap as they take fighting postures Pachacamac turns to them confidently, "You too will fall to the Electric Cannon!" Pink and Green charge in, dodging the beam of the cannon and swing out, their fists being intercepted by the large hands that fire the Electric Cannon. Only for Shadow to charge in sliding between then and knocking Pachacamac on his back by taking out his legs. It was then that she saw a small green GJ inscribed just under the back of his giant mechanical wrists

"Nice work Sam!" Pink complements as they help her stand

"Thanks." Shadow smirked as Slayer preformed a flying jump kick but she was knocked away by Pachacamac's arms and was sent flying into Green, Pink and Shadow who then where all sent rolling by the feet of Sun Vulcan.

"Do you really think you can beat my Space Science Kempo without weapons?!" Pachacamac taunts as he folds his giant mechanical arms

"Oh I'm sure we can. I've seen your defeat, really it's quite humiliating." Shadow counter as Pink and Green get fired up.

"We will beat you!" Pink exclaims.

"Defeating you will be my first training lesson!" Green says, back on his feet and pointing at Pachacamac.

"What happened?" Red wonders

"They're so motivated." Yellow adds

Blue just gives an approving, 'hum.' as Green takes out the Geki Violet key "Everyone, counter Kenpou with Kenpou! Let's go using GekiRanger!" Shadow threw a new Key to Slayer as she brought out GekiTao

"Gokai Change!"

"**GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKIRANGER!"**

With Marvellous as GekiRed, Luka as GekiYellow, Joe as GekiBlue, Ahim as GekiChopper, Doc as GekiViolet, Sam as GekiTao and Slayer as a crimson GekiRanger who's costume was similar to GekiViolet's and her helmet was based off a Chinese-dragon. The seven charged and used there martial talents keeping Pachacamac on the defensive until he gets some distance "Why don't you guy die already?!" Pachacamac yelled in anger "Space Science Kempou!" Once more trying to pound the team with his 'Space Science Kempou' arms attack only for the Gokaiger's to roll and dodge out of the way.

And while the other fend off the fists Chopper and Violet get in close to deliver a pair of stomach punches forcing Pachacamac back a few more steps which he is forced to counter with his regular arm. "Now!" Shadow/ GekiTao suddenly called as she and Slayer/ GekiDragon summoned some Geki and slammed it into the symbols on the back of the hands as they got close enough. Violet and Chopped then double-punched him hard in the gut, sending him flying

"M… My arms?!" Pachacamac gasped as he lay on the ground, shocked from the hit and the destruction of his arms

"Now he can't use Magnet-ken or Electric Cannon." Chopper notes as she and Violet change back to Gokaiger's Pink and Green.

"Yeah." Green agrees as the other also return to Gokaiger form and catch up.

"Way to go, you guys!" Yellow complements, resting her arm on Shadow's shoulder as she gets out her gun along with the others

"Let's finish this!" Red announces

"Okay!" they called as activated there Guns with there Keys

Six guns are charged for the Final Wave and the shot released as Pachacamac is still getting back to his feet.

"Gokai Blast!"

"**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"**

"_Bye, bye_!" Shadow dismissed as Pachacamac falls

"Insarn!" Gils yelled in rage

"What a waste of my modifications." Insarn said with fake woe, a hidden smirk on her green lips "For a master he sure lacks in sensibility." She then points the gun and smiles 'She saw my clue.' Before firing

Shadow then lets out a sigh as she turns to Red "Of course you don't need special powers to guess what's coming next." Red nods just as the purple energy beam hit Pachacamac . Red pulled out his Mobirate and calls up the Gokai Galleon before the group instantly forming Gokai-Oh. Opening with the Gokai Star Bust it was instantly shown to be useless when Pachacamac deflects each cannon ball easily and charges closer

"He's pretty good." Blue notes as they retract the cannons and prepare for hand to hand.

"Guys!" Shadow called threw the Mobirate "Release my Mech!"

"But remember what happened last time?" Yellow called back

"My Shadow and GekiDragon Key's are flashing in unison! I think it's ready!" Shadow called back. The others took out there GekiRanger Keys and where shocked that they where flashing

"When did this happen?" Pink asked in wonder

"Let's go!" Red said as he nodded to Blue, who nodded back

"Launching." Blue said as he hit the black button. The GekiRanger Key's glow intensified and flew into the Blue Sentai's wheel and flowed all threw Gokai-Oh.

The blue arm of Gokai-Oh released a black orb that flew into the sky and became a large jet-like Chinese-dragon. It looked like Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh except the black and red was swapped around, the green was replaced with gold which had the Gokaiger symbol in, on his back where what looked like jet wings that acted like normal dragoon wings, the claws where also different because they looked more like missile launchers and the head was also different; the horns where gone and the eyes where replaced with a green windscreen/visor that acted like an eye. Shadow's eyes widened as it flew there majestically before it flew towards her and she jumped in instinctively. Inside was a cockpit with a black Darin and a few buttons "Wow." Was all Shadow could say

"That is amazing!" Ahim said as

"Yea." Shadow agreed 'But shouldn't this be for the DaiRanger's Great Power? Wait, GekiDragon is based off a Chinese-Dragon as well! Oh… don't tell me… RyuseiOh was able to turn into a Mech by itself… maybe that's what the DaiRanger Great Power.' A smirk grew "Let's see what you can do old boy." The dragon roared in agreement before flying faster at Pachacamac, the jet wings moving in and resting flush with his back, and spinning around the space fighter like the giant sky snake it was

"Stay still you pest!" Pachacamac growled only for a Gokai Star Burst to hit him in the back and make him fall to the ground

"Got him!" Yellow cheered

"And now it's time to finish it." Shadow said as she plugged in the GekiDragon Key "_Let's Go!_" she called as she twisted it and RyuseiOh roared as he began to fly into the and deep crimson Geki surrounded him "Geki Fire Ball!" Shadow yelled as the Geki concentrated into RyuseiOh's mouth and looked like an orb of dark fire before with a mighty roar the, now, black and red dragon fired it at Pachacamac

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pachacamac yelled as he fell to the floor on fire and exploded

"We did it!" Shadow cheered and RyuseiOh roared in agreement

On the ground Jan watches Gokai-Oh and RyuseiOh walk/fly off as an old friend comes up behind him, "Are you okay with this, Jan?" Jan turns to see the Master Sha-Fu, the cat person, holding a triangle. "Isn't there more you can do?"

"Maybe." he muses with a shrug But they will change on their own." turning to face is old mentor, he smiled again "They've properly inherited our souls. It's zunzun."

"Hum." Master Sha-Fu bows as he raises the triangle only for Jan to snatch the bar out of Sha-Fu's paw and ring it himself.

"Well now... guess I'll train so I don't loose to them!" he says with a stretch as he bounces off, Sha-Fu chuckling.

Back in the Galleon every one was sat around the room when Sam sighed "Hey guys."

"Yes Sam?" Ahim asked as she set the tea set down

"The next episode is just a filler episode, and it is both a boring one and one I just _can not_ stand." She explained

"So?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'll be gone for the day, don't wait up or look I'll be fine. Nothing important happens. It's mostly comic relief while showing off more Ranger Keys and more old teams, sorry but I can't be bothered to care all that much. Especially with the Gokaibat… that was random, stupid and unexplained." Sam sighed "Don't worry; I'll be back next episode. Kay?"

"I guess that's fine." Marvellous said with a slightly concerned look…

* * *

The winner of my challenge, badgep, has given me three designs that will appear in this story as his prize for winning my contest. So far, two have appeared: SonicBuster and GekiDragon. His third and final one shall appear next Chapter, which will have GaoLion. Or, as he is known in the US, Red Lion Wildzord.

And as always, please leave any OC Sentai team members you wish to see appear in the story in a PM. Here's an example of the format I would prefer you use as to reduce confusion:

Sentai: SonicBuster

Team: Go-Busters

Motif: Sonic

Colour/ Color (Depends on if you use UK English or US English): Dark Blue

Weapon: Go-Busters gear

Reasons for design: Sonic The Hedgehog

Any differences in main team design: None

(This one is if it is something like a MagiRanger, a Hurricaneger or Go-Buster) Element/ Power: None


	9. Roar of the Pride

Shabon Flurry mentioned that I have accidentally got some of the Sentai's names wrong, such as NinjaBlack and VulPanther. For this I apologise. As I stated in my first chapter I am a new fan of Super Sentai so I do not have enough knowledge to remember all of there names, so with some I made an educated guess and it turns out I was wrong. Again, I am sorry. Please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

In the crows nest Ahim, Joe and Luka where scanning the horizon; Ahim using a spyglass, Joe binoculars and Luka her sharp eyes. Luka sighs "This is no use! I don't see any unusual cloud formations or floating islands."

In the main area of the Galen Doc watches the monitor "And there's nothing on radar either." with disappointment he looks back to Navi "Navi?"

"O-oh... It exists!" Navi protests, "There's going to be a floating island plus a fateful meeting. Have any of my predictions been wrong?" Sam walked into the room in her PJ's as Navi finished, the black Gokaiger yawning. She had gotten in late last night after her day off and wouldn't say where she had been

"Morning." She muttered

"Hey Sam." Doc smiled "We're looking for a flouting island."

"Oh, so its Gao time, is it?" Sam sighed before she waved her hand dismissively "Don't worry, you'll find it. In the original time line you circled the Earth four times before noticing the cloud."

"You get that Luka?" GokaiRed said from the bridge "Eyes open for a suspicious cloud."

"Well, we've got a while." Sam said as she sat down at the table and pulled out five Keys that looked like Anchors with faces on

"What are those?" Doc asked curiously

"Anchor Keys." Was the reply he got as Sam also pulled out a book with notes and started looking through, writing some stuff down and scribbling others off

"Anchor Keys?"

"Yea, the 6th Ranger has an Anchor Key which gives him an upgrade mode. I… have an idea on how I could make the super-Gokaiger work but for my idea to work and the forms to be finished the five of you each need an Anchor Key as well." Sam explained "I'm trying to decide which 15 Sentai each of you should have; they need a connection as well as be a part of your strengths. I got a few for Joe's already, same with Ahim and Luka but I'm struggling with yours and Marvellous'."

"Want some help?" Doc suggested

"Don't mean to sound mean Doc but you'd only get in the way." Sam apologised before taking a sip of OJ from the glass next to her "You guys have _very_ little knowledge on Super Sentai as a whole so I'd have to stop every few seconds and explain it to you why most Sentai won't work."

"Oh." Doc said, looking down

"Don't worry its fine." Sam smiled, waving him off

"If you say so." Doc nodded

In the crows nest Ahim brings Luka's attention to a large cloud just off the prow of the ship "I could swear we passed that same cloud last time."

"Eh?!" Luka quickly looks over, Mobirate to her ear "There's no way a cloud would stay the same shape over a period of days."

"That's it!" Sam nodded as she took another drink of OJ before putting the Key's into her case

"Alright!" Red explains as he makes a hard right throwing all the crew about the main cabin and the crow's nest

"Hey!" Luka shouts "Don't suddenly run into it!"

Piercing the veil of the cloud, a large turtle-shaped island comes into view. Sam and Doc press their faces to the glass of the port widows in awe.

"There it is... the Animarium." Sam says with amazment

As they drew in closer however as everyone cheered Sam started to shiver, even as they dropped anchor and everyone gathered in the main cabin and a sense of dread filled her

"Come on Sam." Luka said with a pat on the back "Time to claim our 4th Great Power."

"Joy." Sam said coldly before following the others down the wires, a roar filling her mind

"So what are we looking for here." Luka wonders as she looks around, the others landing behind her "What Super Sentai team is hiding up here?" she looked around for a second before letting out a small laugh "A place like this has to have hidden treasures of all kinds right?"

"It's more of a spiritual place then anything else, it's the _place_ that matters and there isn't anything else here. This is where the Power Animals of GaoRanger once lived." Sam answers as she looks around in amassment "At one time there were about a dozen creatures as big if not bigger then the Galleon living here." She looks around cautiously "Though I only know of one currently residing there could be others."

Before much more could be said there was a sound overhead several Zangyack drop ships came into view. "Zangyack?! Here?!" Doc says confused

"Does it surprise you? They can scan the entire planet from orbit." Joe comments with a shrug "It was only a matter of time before they found this place."

Surrounded by Gormin the group were soon faced with a new Action Commander. "I, the Great Bowser, will be taking your lives along with whatever treasures are on this hidden island."

Marvellous smirks, cracking his knuckles "We won't allow it."

Sam shivered looking around nervously before joining the Gokai Change

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiShadow!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"Gokaiger!"

Bowser was not impressed and growled "Get them!"

The army of Gormin charging the Space Pirates as they form a circle and open fire with their Gokai guns "Let's make this showy!" As the Gormin close in they break the circle switching to GokaiSabre to fend off the Gormin.

"You pest!" Bowser growls as the last Gormin falls and charges, accelerating to super human speed.

"Gokai Change!"

"**SOOOOOOOOOOOOONICBUSTER!"**

In a flash Shadow had turned into the dark blue Go-Buster and charged in a flash of navy. Bowser was sent flying as SonicBuster appeared where he once stood "That all the 'Great Bowser' can do?"

"You will die for that!" Bowser growled as he stood back up and charged

"We'll see about that." SonicBuster smirked before she joined him in super-speed. The two raced around, trading blows at speeds that the human-eye shouldn't be able to follow

"DIE!" Bowser roared like a wild animal after taking a punch to the head and swiped at SonicBuster's face

"Whoa!" she gasped as she ducked out of the way "Down boy." She glared as she kicked him in the groin, followed by the side of the head and then in the gut which sent him flying away

"Forward!" Bowser orders in a slightly higher voice as his Gormin and Sugormin gather around him and prepared to fire but a vibrant roar stops everything and get's everyone's attention. "What was that just now?" Bowser says looking around.

Shadow drops to her knees and puts her hands over her head, "No! No! No! Please No!"

Yellow knees by her concerned "Sam?" as the rest of the Gokaiger looks around for the source in confusion.

"He's coming! I'm gonna die!" Before anyone can react a giant red lion appears on a cliff side before them.

"What is that? A Lion?" Yellow says curiously as Shadow continues to cower and shack

"How magnificent." Pink admires.

"This is no time for admiring it!" Red cautions.

"Gormin, go!" Bowser orders, and his men obey charging toward the lion as it drops in front of them knocking them aside with one swipe of its massive claws.

"Is this for real?" Red says stunned as the red lion swipes everyone, Zangyack and Gokaiger alike, the only one spare is Shadow who due to her crouching doesn't get the full force and roll just short of the edge.

But the Red Lion closes the distance quickly to rectify the situation "P… Please… not me too…" She begs as she deactivates her transformation, hands clasped in front of her and her head down "We meant no disrespect. This is all a misunderstanding." Glancing back up and her eyes began to water, then she dropped to her hands and knees as she faints, mumbling "… Not me too…" Red Lion tilting his head in confusion. Sam awoke to the unpleasant site of a giant lion's head looming over her, she did what any reasonable person looking at a several stories wide mouth full of fangs would, she screamed.

"_Will you be quiet!"_ agrowly voice said and she looked up at the lion in amazement

"D-did you just speak?!"

"_You can understand me? Never mind. Who are you?"_

Sam sat up braced on one arm, holding her head "This is insane. I must be hallucinating."

Red Lion, GaoLion spoke again, a hint of annoyance in voice/growl _"You are not hallucinating! Now. Who. Are! YOU!"_

Sam held her head, a look of fear in her eyes "I head you the first time! Stop pressing the issue. I'm taking to a... a… l… lion… which I have a phobia of… and said lion tossed my friends over the edge of this flouting island a while ago! I need to calm down first!"

Her heart skipped a beat as GaoLion spoke again _"Tell me now or I have found my dinner…"_

"O… Ok…" she said nervously "N… No reason to get violent!"

"_Then tell me who you are!"_

"My name is Samantha King. I am a member off the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the 35th Super Sentai. We are trying to gather the Great Powers of the past 34 Sentai so we can defeat the Zangyack! And I know what the Great Power of the GaoRanger is; we need your help GaoLion."

"_What makes you think you are worthy of our Great Power when you tremble at the very site of me?"_

"I… I have a phobia of lions…" Sam admitted "Ever since I was five. My dad and I where visiting a zoo, a lion broke out. My dad tried to scare it away slightly to keep me safe… the thing killed me and I was sent to an orphanage… But we need your help! The Zangyack want to take over Earth! They will destroy all of nature and turn humans into slaves! We are acting as the Guardians of Earth! Continuing the work of the GaoRanger! I need your help! Please!"

"_Then you will give me one of those Keys and you shall overcome your fear."_ GaoLion replied

"W… What?"

"_I sense that the Keys you use are different from the ones used by the others. I can use one to take its form and we shall duel. If you win you shall have our Grand Power."_

"I… I think I have a good one." Sam said as she stood up and pulled out her Ranger Key "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"Here." GokaiShadow called as she threw a Ranger Key that looked like GaoKing at GaoLion. As he bit into the Key GaoLion glowed and shrank and became a human sized GaoKing "You can't use your energy blasts unfortunately." Shadow explained as she pulled out a Shinkenger Keys "And I shall use this in the duel. Gokai Change!"

"**SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHINKENKNIGHT!"**

Standing in Shadow's place was a warrior with black Wolzard style armour, minus the boots, chest armour, helmet and wolf-shoulder-pads. Underneath the armour is a silver Shinkenger suit but the helmet was different. It was like GoseiKnight's except the visor was green, the gold was black and the animal at the side of his helmet was a falcon instead of a lion. "An angle who became a Samurai." The new warrior called as she pulled out what looked like a Kyoryumaru but the red was silver, the light blue was gold, the legs where gone and the eye was red "ShinkenKnight!"

"_Let us begin." _GaoLion/King said as it drew the fin blade

On the ground BlackCondor and WhiteSwan pull themselves out of some boxes as RedHawk, BlueSwallow and YellowOwl landed and deactivated both transformations

"What a mess this has become." Marvellous grouses as Joe looks around.

Doc and Ahim emerge from the boxes but as Ahim takes a step she falters, clutching her right leg a moment. "What was that lion?" Doc wonders looking skyward "maybe it's the islands guardian god?"

"That doesn't matter." Luka says looking up

"Hey, anyone see Sam?" Joe says calmly as all eyes turn skyward

"She must still be up there with that lion!" Doc frets

"No." Luka and Ahim whisper together

"Then we just have to get back up there and rescue her." Marvellous responds casually

"That lion has some overwhelming power." Luka muses, determination in her eyes "It surly is a Grand Power."

"Yeah." Marvellous says casually "But if it gets in our way we'll destroy it all the same." The other Gokaiger's all nod together.

"Wait!" a new voice interrupts, drawing all attention to a man in a medical coat "You're just going to attack Tenkuu Island for power?"

"Tenkuu Island?" Doc questions "Do you mean that floating island."

"What if we are?" Marvellous says pushing forward to meet the man face to face.

"You guys won't obtain it." the man says calmly

Marvellous scoffs "Just who are you?"

"I'm a veterinarian." the man responds after a moment. The two of them lock eyes

Marvellous smirks, "Sorry. But we're pirates."

Another long moment passes as the veterinarian and Marvellous stare each other down before Joe smirks himself "It doesn't matter what you think."

"We just do what we want." Luka adds ins "That's all."

"Let's go." Marvellous states as the crew begin on, Ahim once more stopping as her leg gives out on her.

Everyone turns but Doc and Luka rush over "What's wrong?!"

"Was it from the hit you took earlier?" Luka wonders

"I'm sorry." Ahim says softly, looking down in shame "You should all hurry on ahead. If you don't, Zangyack could get there first or Sam might..."

Luka looks to Marvellous who weighs his thoughts. He in turn looks to Joe who looks back to Doc. "Doc, stay with her." Joe says simple and the Green Sentai nods

Luka quickly stands, moving to join Joe and Marvellous "Take care of her." She says 'And I'll get you back Sam.'

Ahim tries to stand only to fall back down, Doc quick to offer support as the veterinarian hurries over "You're hurt?!" The Veterinarian kneels down pushing Ahim's boot down to see the blood "Let me see." Then looks up to Ahim and says kindly "I'll treat you at my place. It's very close."

"B… But..." Doc says confused "… Aren't you angry with us?"

"This and that are different things. I obviously can't just ignore this."

* * *

(Space)

"A Red Lion?" Insarn asked as she heard Bowser's report

"Yes, what do you think?" Bowser said from down the line

"If that's a Grand Power, then we can't let those damn pirates get it!" Damaras said in his usual monotone "Take it no matter what! Kill it if necessary!" this caused Insarn's eyes to widen behind her visor and made her mind, which had began to work against the Zangyack, began to plot a way to finish him

"Damaras!" Warz Gil roared as he pompously entered the room with Barizorg behind him "I heard you. What are you secretly talking about?" Insarn just walked off while his focus was gone from her. She entered her laboratory quietly and deactivated the security camera's there with a switch of a button she had hidden on the wall.

She opened a draw and pulled out a Mobirate. It didn't have the big bulky section on the back like the main five's but unlike Sam's it kept the original colour scheme… besides the red being turned a deep jade green. Insarn looked at the device with warmth, a smile on her face as she remembered yesterday…

* * *

(Flashback)

_Insarn appeared in the same field that she had spoken to Sam in before. The girl had sent her personally computer a message that basically said to meet her here in a _very _encrypted message. Sam and Slayer where once again sitting on a picnic blanket but this time they weren't eating "What did you want to talk to me about?" Insarn asked as she crossed her arms_

"_I saw your clue, your mark, your answer. Whatever you want to call it." Sam answered and smiled "I'm glad you made the right choice."_

"_So this is where I come with you to the rest of the pirates and join your crew?" Insarn asked curiously_

"_Unfortunately not." Slayer answered_

"_Episode 20 is the best time to do it. By that time we'll have the Great Power's of the MagiRanger, DekaRanger, GekiRanger, GaoRanger, Shinkenger, CarRanger, GoRanger, JAKQ, Denziman, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, TurboRanger, DaiRanger, Boukenger, Go-Onger, Gosieger, ZyuRanger, TimeRanger, AbaRanger and Gingaman. 21 Great Powers." Sam explained "That is over half of the 35 we need. Once we have all of them we can defeat the Zangyack. Until then its best if you hide away and cause sabotages in any Action Commander upgrades you are suppose to make and any problems you can cause."_

"_Then why did you call me?" Insarn asked before just barely catching her Mobirate which Sam threw her "What's this?" she asked as she looked at in curiously_

"_You're Mobirate. I'm finishing the Key but if there's a problem, like if you are discovered, press 7 and then the call button and I'll be there to help you." Sam explained_

"_S… So you called me here to give me this?" Insarn asked in shock at the trust_

"_Not just that. I want to make GokaiJade suitable for you, not just as a cut-and-past Gokaiger like Shadow." Sam explained "So I want to talk to you, find out what you are best at with in battle and that sort of thing."_

"_We also want to talk to you about some of the projects we want you to work on." Slayer explained_

"_One project needs to be finished by Episode 16, it'll be a great help in that Episode as well as the movie right after." Sam explained "Episode 16'll also be your first appearances GokaiJade, although no one will know it's you till Episode 20 of course. It'll be a surprise."_

"_Okay." Insarn smiled as she sat down with the other two girls…_

* * *

(End Flashback)

Insarn put her Mobirate back into the draw as she walked over to her desk and started to put a gun together. It was the most important project.

And she will finish it for Sam.

She will finish and perfect the GokaiShot…

* * *

(Earth)

Back on the island ShinkenKnight and GaoKing's blades met once again, the two pushing against each other as ShinkenKnight put her Mobirate away again. Suddenly GaoKing let loose a lion-like roar and ShinkenKnight's resolve weakened enough for GaoKing to break the connection in his favour and deliver several slashes to ShinkenKnight's chest causing her to go flying _"Give up, you can not win."_

"N… No." Sam muttered as her eyes narrowed, forcing herself to stand "… We need your help… I will not fail…"

"_But your fear makes it so you can not defend the Earth."_ GaoKing countered _"Fear in itself is not a bad thing but you let it control you."_

'H… He's right.' ShinkenKnight thought 'I need to truly face my fears. This is why we are fighting. If I overcome my fear I can beat him. And not as a warrior. As a pirate!'

"_I think I should end this."_ GaoKing said as the Shark arm raised its sword which was now glowing "_Surging Flash!"_

'Great! Surging Slash time!' Sam thought in fear 'I need to think of a way to… that's it!' she tightened her grip on her blade as her eyes almost glowed with determination "Gosie Angle Art." ShinkenKnight said calmly as she began to slowly spin the Secret Disc on her Kyoryumaru like blade, quickly picking up speed "Skyick Dynamic! Tempest Blade!" her sword was now glowing with a bright silver light as it seemed to change shape so the blade was now a large curve of energy about half her size

"_Surging Arrow!" _GaoKing yelled as the Fin Blade came crashing down while ShinkenKnight countered with a vertical slash.

Just before the blades connected there was a flash.

The blades connected and an explosion was caused.

Dust was brought up from the attacks blocking the scene from sight from all angles.

For a few moments there was silence.

But then GaoKing started laughing lightly.

The dust that the collision caused settled to reveal the Fin Blade was blocked and held by a GokaiSabre but a GokaiGun in Final Wave mode was pushed into the mouth of the Lion on the human-sized Mech's chest and Sam was standing in front of GaoKing, on her knee, panting but smirking "I win."

"_Yes, you do."_ GaoKing chuckled

"So, you'll help us?" Sam asked nicely but before GaoKing could respond Sam's Mobirate started ringing "Hello?"

"Sam, the Zangyack have returned and are attacking people Marvellous are fighting them." Navi answered from the other side of the line. Sam nodded as she turned back to GaoKing, who glowed and reverted to GaoLion, the GaoKing Key falling to the floor. The Power Animal motioned for Sam to get and she nodded, although obviously still slightly scared of the beast. The two ran to the large mounting and looked down to the fight below "See I told you they were good people!"

"_So I see."_

Sam smiles, "See I told you. You can see it can't you. They may take a big game but they aren't going to just let people get hurt. Even if they don't put on the nicest of faces."

"_I will help you."_ GaoLion nodded "_Let us help your comrades."_

"Don't you mean _our_ comrades?" Sam smiled "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

Shadow then pulled out a Crystal Key and looked to GaoLion before asking "Do you, GaoLion, give us, the Gokaiger, the Great Power of the GaoRanger?"

"_I do."_

"Well then…" Shadow smirked as she folded up the Key "Welcome to the crew. Great Release!" she called as she plugged in the Crystal Key

"**GRRRRRRRRRREAT RELEASE!"**

"GaoLion!" Shadow finished as she thrust her arm forward and GaoLion was pulled into the Key…

* * *

(With the Gokaiger)

On the ground the fight was currently underway with the five Gokaiger currently fighting the Gormin while getting the civilians away as the former GaoRed looked down from a rail in shock "Those guys…" he said as he saw them take down the Gormin that where threatening the civilians "There just smart-mouthed."

"Ahim, your wound okay?" Blue asked as the five all regrouped and fired at Bowser and the Sugormin

"Yes." Pink nodded "sorry for worrying you."

"Well, all five of us are here." Green smiled

"_Allon-sy_!" a voice called as Shadow came falling from the sky, her foot hitting Bowser in the head. "Boot to the head!" she called as she then flipped over the Sugormin and landed with the other five, next to Luka "Don't you mean six?"

"Sam!" Luka said happily

"Hey Luka babe." Shadow said as she wrapped an arm around the yellow warrior's "I got a present for everyone."

"What is it?" Red asked curiously

"Is now the time for presents?" Pink asked as she looked around

"It is for this one Princess." Shadow smirked as she pulled out a Key similar to MagiSlayer's "Gokai Warrior!" Sam then yelled as she reinserted the Key, which had the GaoRanger symbol

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOLPRIDE!"**

A blast of light fired from her Mobirate, which took on a unique form. When the light died down the Key was gone from her Mobirate but, instead, a new person was standing in front of them "Wow…" Yellow said as she looked at the warrior

"Another one?" Blue asked in amazement

"GaoPride!" the feminine figure called confidently as she posed, which was simply having one of her arms flick slightly, turning her blade so it was facing sideways and her other one be brought up next to her head slightly clenched as if she was a ball. The female warrior looked like Duke Org Rouki, except for the colour and the head which was the same as Black Lion Rio. Instead of black her armour and helmet where a deep crimson, the silver had turned gold, a shade between black and red, while the blue had turned white and the silver belt buckle was instead the GaoRanger belt buckle. In her hand was what looked like a crimson version of the Crescent Moon Blade but in the middle was a gold circle section that looked like the middle of one of the Beast King Swords except it was much larger and it had six cut openings, five in a circle with the sixth in the middle

"G… GaoLion?" the once GaoRed asked in shock

"W… Why are you a girl?" Shadow asked in shock

"From what I could tell the Crystal Keys reconfigure Great Powers into new bodies, using your as a form of template so all Great Powers would be female." GaoPride explained

"Well, I think we should have a Special Service." Yellow smirked as she summoned the GaoYellow Key

"I agree." Red said as the others followed her lead

"Gokai Change!"

"**GAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORANGER!"**

"Blazing Lion! GaoRed!" Marvellous called

"Noble Eagle! GaoYellow!" Luka had changed into a skirted version of the yellow warrior

"Surging Shark! GaoBlue!"

"Iron Bison! GaoBlack!"

"Belle Tiger! GaoWhite!"

"Raging Kong! GaoCrimson!" Sam called as she transformed into her Fan-Ranger

"Great Warrior! GaoPride!"

"Hyakujuu Sentai…" Marvellous started

"… GaoRanger!" they call called together

"Charge!" Bowser called as the Sugormin followed his orders and the Gokaiger did the same. GaoYellow and GaoCrimson worked together against one Sugormin, GaoWhite and GaoBlack took another together while GaoBlue was facing one by himself and GaoRed and GaoPride fought Bowser.

"Gao!" Yellow called as she dragged her Sugormin into the air before throwing him back down where Crimson just punched him away

"Surging Slash!" Blue called as he drew his Shark Cutters and flew around the Sugormin, slashing it reputedly with the bladed Tonfa

"Hup!" Black grunted as he helped White perform a back flip which sent there Gormin back a bit more before they started punching him and then double kicked him with all there might

"Let's go!" Red said as he released his claws and started super-speed fighting Bowser in the air. After two big strikes he sent him flying where Pride slashed him with her blade, sending him rolling on the ground hard. The group gathered together and Red smirked "Let's all do it together!" he said as he raised his arm to the sky, summoning the groups ultimate weapon

"Evil-Crushing Animal Sword!" they called together

Meanwhile Crimson summoned what looked like an arm cannon that resembled GaoKnight's chest with the blaster part looking like the GaoAnchor "Anchor Cannon!" she called as she pointed it at Bowser, the tip of the 'Anchor' glowing

"GaoMuscle!" Pride said as she held her blade in front of her. The GaoGorilla, GaoBear, GaoPolar, GaoBison and GaoEagle Animal Crystals appeared in the five spots in her blade before a dark red version of the GaoLion Animal Crystal appeared in the middle spot "Pride Force Slash!" the blade then began to glow green, black, white and yellow

"You guys shield me!" Bowser said as he hid behind the three Sugormin

"Disperse evil!" Red and Pride called together as they raised the blade into the sky

"Evil Spirits, meet your end!" Crimson finished as the energy spread all throughout the Anchor. Red and Pride both brought there blades down which fired off an the energy from the blades as shockwaves towards the four members of Zangyack, Pride's being surrounded by fire and ice as well as having an almost anchor like tip, while the whole Anchor section of GaoCrimson's weapon was detached from the rest and went flying towards the four. The three attacks ripped right through the Sugormin and destroyed them instantly. The six then intently deactivated there transformations and pulled out there GokaiGun's and Ranger Keys

"Let's finish this." Red called and the others nodded

"**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"**

"Gokai Blast." Red said calmly as the six pulled the triggers, there final attack bullets destroying Bowser instantly as he howled in pain "Let us go already." Red groaned as he summoned the Galleon when the purple beams made Bowser and the Sugormin grow

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOKAI GALLEON!"**

"RyuseiOh!" Shadow called as she plugged in a plain white Key with the GekiRanger symbol into her Mobirate

"**RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUSEIOH!"**

"Kaizoku Gatti! Complete! Gokai-Oh!" the Gokaiger called in unison

"Let's go RyuseiOh!" Shadow called from inside her Mech as she joined Gokai-Oh in battle against Bowser and the Sugormin.

Gokai-Oh slashed at the Sugormin several times before Red pulled out his Ranger Key "Let's use the Gokai Star Burst!"

"Okay." The other nodded

"Your back is exposed!" Bowser called as he fired his claw onto the back of Gokai-Oh, stopping there wheel from turning

"What?!" Red asked in shock before the Sugormin managed to grab hold of Gokai-Oh and holding him still

"I'm coming guys!" Shadow called as RyuseiOh started flying towards the Mech

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser yelled as he fired another claw, this one wrapping around RyuseiOh and causing the dragon to fall to the floor

"Sam!" Luka and Ahim yelled together as Green, Blue and Red tried to move there wheels

"You bastard!" Red growled angrily

"Once caught you won't get free." Bowser chuckled darkly

"Nice combination attack." Blue nodded

"Now's no time for compliments!" Yellow yelled

"What'll we do know?!" Red growled

"GAO!" Pride roared on the ground, it actually sounding like a Lion's roar

"The GaoRanger Keys!" Green said in shock as they all looked at there Keys which where glowing lightly

"Miss Pride must be telling us that she can help." Pink guessed

"Let's use it already!" Red called happily

"_Ranger Key! Set!_" they called in unison. The claw on Gokai-Oh's back was shattered

"**GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** was called from inside Gokai-Oh as the Sugormin where thrown off the Mech

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Pride roared; her voice turning into a literal roar as she changed into a giant red lion. The Gokaiger all looked in amazement as the newly grown GaoLion charged at Bowser and did a cross slash.

"Miss Lion is amazing!" Pink gushed

GaoLion landed and roared fiercely before she looks back to Gokai Oh as Green gasps and looks back to the others "I… I think he wants us to combine."

"Go for it!" Shadow says between laughs over the Mech's communication system "This form is awesome."

"Ms Lion." Pink says politely "Thank you very much."

"Alright!" Red says as he gets his takes a firm grip of the wheel "Let's make this really showy!"

Leaping into the air Gokai Oh's legs disconnect as they combine with GaoLion making it a centaur-like Mech. The five yelled "Complete! Gao-Gokai-Oh!" before they land again and the new formation charges through Bowser's forces making quick work of the Sugormin who had shifted into there Motorcycle hybrids forms.

"Damn you!" Bowser growled "In that case… here I go!" before he charged

"Gokai Animal Heart!" the five yelled as they twisted there Keys. GaoLion fired a yellow energy beam from her mouth as Gokai-Oh did a cross slash firing blue energy beams which ripped Bowser apart, making him explode. GaoLion roared in victory as they rode on

"GaoLion." The past Sentai warrior said with a deep sigh "Get along with those pirates, all right?" before he turned around and began to walk away

Later that night Sam was in her room looking at her work so far.

GokaiBlue: NinjaBlue, GingaBlue, GoBlue, HuricaneBlue and ShinkenBlue.

GokaiYellow: TigerRanger, NinjaYellow, YellowRacer, GingaYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaineYellow and ShinkenYellow.

GokaiPink: PteraRanger, MegaPink, GoPink, TimePink, MagiPink and GosiePink.

The others where harder. She had tried multiple lists, and she wasn't even finished with those three. They needed 15 each but she couldn't get them to work! Oh well, there's always tomorrow…

* * *

Just so everyone knows, Sam will not have any Fan-Keys from before Jetman.

Sorry.

Also, send in ideas for the Sentai to be part of the upgrade modes for the Gokaiger. And don't worry none of them are Gold Mode's, they just need Anchor Keys.

As always, please give any OC Sentai via Review. Thank you.


	10. Fast Filler, Nap Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai ****Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Aboard the Gokai Galleon the crew were playing a game of cards, save Sam who looking over her unfinished projects with her notebook by her side 'Stupid filler, we're stopping this before it gets too long and annoying!' Sam thought in annoyance

"Why don't you join us Sam?" Joe wonders as Marvellous lays out his cards again

"One Pair." Marvellous' cards were the 6 and 9 of hearts, 7 of clubs, and the Jacks of diamonds and hearts.

"Don't know how to play; besides need to come up with a strategy for our next engagement, the next few are pretty rough."

Ahim was next to lay out her hand "I have a two pair."

"Three cards." Luka said casually as she laid out hers.

Marvellous stared wide eyed at Luka with surprise just before Doc declared "There! Four cards! Looks like I win this time."

Joe smirked as he laid down his cards, "Sorry, but..." it was all spades from 10 to Ace causing all the Gokaiger's to lean in shock.

"Royal Straight Flush of Spades." Sam said knowingly with a smirk, "I remember this episode. All the more reason not to play, I have an unfair advantage."

Doc looks at the hand before looking back to Sam "I've never seen a hand like that before. Have you?"

She just shrugged "I don't play, remember. Although I do see it sometimes in movies."

"Joe wins again!" With growing irritation Marvellous collects and spreads the cards "One more time."

"Not gonna help Marvellous." Sam smirks "It's all in the cards. Isn't that right Joe?" She pauses a moment in thought "Oh right next you comment is; 'If Luka was serious you could never beat her.' when everyone starts praising your skill." Joe is about to comments but just nods, Sam smirks, "Luka cheats you know."

"Oh come on babe!" Luka says in irritation, pouting slightly "Don't make me look so dishonest!"

"But we all love the dishonest you. Besides, your cheating is what's going to us get the Gigarollum out of Yokubareed hands when he comes here to blow up Earth."

Suddenly she now had the attention of every Gokaiger, especially Joe, "The Special Destruction Unit is here?" he asked in shock

Sam looks up from her keys tossing them back in the box "I suggest we get Magi-Gokai-Oh and RyuseiOh ready, Zangyack is about to start an attack run on the city. I'd like to cut them off at the pass before any lives are lost. And I'm gonna make it so we _don't_ need Luka's cheating skills."

Marvellous nods as the crew head to their Darins and form Magi-Gokai-Oh with Shadow entering RyuseiOh just as some ships enter the atmosphere. Red bringing up a screen with the Gigante Horse and Magi-Gokai-Oh starts tearing through the forces with sword slashed and fire blasts "You need to get up pretty early to cause our little Shadow off guard."

"Don't shoot the Green one!" Blue warns suddenly

"Eh?" Yellow wonders but the crew still follow his advice

"I've never seen a green one before…" Green comments

"That's the Special Destruction Force flagship." Blue and Shadow say together just as a black speck falls from RyuseiOh and into the green ship

"Sam?" Ahim asked worryingly when nothing else came across the communications

Aboard the flagship Yokubareed shuffles a deck of cards, "Those pirates are better then I was told...I would like the bounty but..." he was about to hand a card to a Gormin when alarms blared all over the ship "What is that?!" he asked as he pressed a button which opened a communication channel to the Gigarollum containment room

"**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONICBUSTER!"** came across the speakers in the Gigarollum containment room. Suddenly the ship rocked violently as something ran across it at super-speed repeatedly.

SonicBuster then appeared right in front of Yokubareed "Hi." She said as she waved at him before she speeded out of the window in a blue blur and reverted to GokaiShadow, landing on RyuseiOh's head "Got it!" she called, showing the group her prize

"Whoa." Blue said in shock

"She's getting a treat tonight." Yellow muttered under her breath

"RyuseiOh, let's return this." Shadow smiled as she threw the Gigarollum into the air before she jumped inside the cockpit of the giant dragon Mech. RyuseiOh roared in agreement before he fired a blast of fire at the Gigarollum, sending it flying into the air and destroying more of the Zangyack fleet "We're awesome. Well, time to finish this before they get away, _Ranger Key! Set!_" she inserted her white Key with the GekiRanger symbol and twisted it _"Let's go! _Geki Fire Ball!" a giant fireball of blazing crimson Geki flew from the dragon's mouth and obliterated the ship and everyone on it "Yes! Whoa!"

"That was a great plan Sam." Marvellous praised later that day while everyone was eating

"Thanks, it was a plan I've been making ever since we got GaoLion." Sam smiled "I didn't want us to have a long drawn out adventure where we had to deal with those guys stupidity. I'm starting to think that Zangyack hire these stupid people on purpose. Heck, with so many I'm surprised they are _actually_ an empire!"

"Yea, I'm surprised to when you think about the Action Commanders we've met recently." Doc nodded

"So, Sam…" Marvellous started before taking a bite out of his food "... What sort of stuff should we be expecting in the next few adventures?"

"Well, next is a hard one. Don't worry; we'll get an awesome power from it. After that is just another rather unimportant filler I will probably skip again and then we get a rather useless Great Power. And then there's big trouble. And then there's a movie. That's all I'm gonna say though." Sam explained

"A movie?" Luka asked in confusion since Sam usually referred their adventures as 'episodes' so she was confused "Does that mean it'll be a lot harder then normal?"

"Yea." Sam nodded "Luckily we have back up."

"That's good." Ahim nodded "The help will make the fight much easier."

'And the GokaiShot'll make it easy.' Sam smirked before she stood up "Well, I'm going off to my room to work."

"On those Anchor Keys?" Doc asked and everyone looked at Sam in confusion

"Anchor Keys?" Luka asked curiously

"More secrets Sam?" Marvellous asked curiously with a smirk

"No, it was meant to be a surprise and a present." Sam sighed "I think I worked out how you guys can use the Super-Gokaiger powers I had designed, as well as upgrading it, but form my upgrades to work then I need to use the Anchor Key design that the official 6th Gokaiger will have to access his upgrade form."

"And how is it coming?" Joe asked curiously

"It's iffy." Sam sighed "I'm trying to make each of your Keys different to match your skills and personalities but it is also hard because there is a limit of 15 Rangers I can have for each of the Keys."

"And then you have to make them." Ahim nodded at the end, understanding Sam's problem "So we shouldn't expect them for a while?"

"The Keys, yea. They will take a while Princess. Till about Episode 25 or 30, if we're lucky." Sam sighed "The other half of what is needed to make them work will take about Episode 33 or so to get it right." But she then added to herself 'If I did it by myself that is.' A chibi-version of Sam seemed to appear behind her grinning evilly as an insane giggle escaped her mouth

"Well, good luck." Marvellous said simply

"Tell is if you need help." Doc nodded

"I'll try not to distract you." Luka smiled

"I'm sure you will babe." Sam smirked back before she left the room. 36 different Sentai Teams to choose from. It was irritating and hard.

Especially Doc's. His strength was so hard to figure out. He was best at being smart and running. She'd decided TurboBlack, GreenRacer, TimeGreen and Go-OnGreen where definite ones for him to have. Maybe GoGreen as well.

Ahim was a distance fighter, best with using guns out of the whole team and wind is a big boost to a distance and projectile user. PteraRanger, MegaPink, GoPink, TimePink, DekaPink, MagiPink, BoukenPink and GosiePink. Maybe ShinkenPink and KyoryuPink might be useful?

Joe and Luka where both easy yet also really hard. They where both good with blades and where excellent in combat, although Luka is faster and uses her 'sword dance' fighting style to be able to be a distance fighter as well but Joe was better with the sword as well as a more precise fighter.

NinjaBlue, GingaBlue, GoBlue, HuricaneBlue and ShinkenBlue where all musts for Joe but the others are harder. Maybe TriceraRanger and GoBlue?

For Luka Sam thought that TigerRanger, NinjaYellow, YellowRacer, GingaYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaineYellow, ShinkenYellow, GosieYelow and YellowBuster would be the best for now. Maybe TimeYellow and GekiYellow would be good additions?

And then there is Marvellous. His fighting style was simple. Stand more or less still and slaughter any dumbass that was either dumb enough or unlucky enough to get too close or in his way.

Thinking about that, and his equal ability with his sword and gun suddenly gave her an epiphany!

Great Sword fighters, easy amongst Reds. Good Gun fighters, rarer but still wide spread. And people with speed powers, maybe even some with fire powers for a bit of a boost.

With that that she started writing and soon had a list. RedHawk, flight will make it harder for the enemies to hit him but also give him better angles. TyrannoRanger, NinjaRed, MegaRed and GingaRed are all great sword fighters, GingaRed carrying a fire power with him and NinjaRed having his whole stealthy ninja powers. GoRed, TimeRed, GaoRed, KabutoRaiger and DekaRed are all excellent with guns and fairly good with blades, KabutoRaiger having a thunder power that'll be an even bigger boost. MagiRed, sword fighter and fire wielder. Go-OnRed has super-speed and is good with a sword. ShinkenRed and GoseiRed are sword masters with one having fire powers and the other wind powers. And, finally, there is RedBuster who is a speed master.

Sam sighed.

She had done it.

She looked at the page with her writing and notes about this new combination and gasped

It was better then she imagined.

It was perfect.

The combination of sword, gun, speed, extra abilities adding to existing skill…

It was impossibly perfect!

It was as if these fifteen's sole purpose for existing was for this combination of powers to exist for Marvellous!

Sam smiled 'I'll try again with the others tomorrow. You never know, I might get this lucky twice.' Getting up she was about to walk out of her room when she heard voices. Pushing her ear next to the door she listened to the people on the other side

"So what did you want to talk about Ahim?" she heard Luka's voice ask through the door. Peeking threw the crack in the door Sam saw the two talking in the hallway

"I… I have been having inappropriate feelings about your girlfriend Luka." Ahim said as she bowed her head guiltily

"You want to have sex with Sam?!" Luka asked in shock as both her and Sam's eyes widened

"It is more then that." Ahim admitted "I believe I am in love with her." Again the black and yellow Gokaiger's eyes widened

"For real?" Luka asked again and Sam bashed her head into the wall next to her quietly in annoyance

'Not again!' Sam thought angrily

"Yes." Ahim said meekly as her gaze lowered again "I believe I have been ever since the helped me during that time Joe went against the sword Action Commander."

"The guy who Joe finished with that six blade technique?" Luka asked curiously and Ahim nodded

"Yes, and they grew as we trained together. But recently I have been worried about how quickly I have fallen for her." Ahim said timidly "I do not believe it is a bad thing but I feel that my rushing feelings are rushed."

"I know what you mean; I thought it was a bit quick when I more or less told Sam that I would marry her." Luka admitted before she sighed happily and smiled "But my heart just tells me it is the right thing to do."

"I know." Ahim nodded "It feels like deep within me something's…"

"… Just screaming at you to be with Sam, make her happy and safe and in return you will be loved, cared for, happy and safe as well." Luka finished looking at Ahim in shock

"What do we do?" Ahim asked "I wanted you to know I had feelings for Sam because you have a right to know but I would not take her from you."

"I know Ahim." Luka nodded. They stood there in silence for a moment before they sighed "You know, I don't mind sharing."

"W… What?!" Ahim and Sam asked together, although Sam's was in her mind

"Yea, you are possibly my best friend Ahim and I don't mind sharing Sam with you. If she doesn't mind that is."

"Really?" Ahim asked and Luka nodded

"Sure." The yellow Gokaiger said as she wrapped her arm around Ahim's shoulder and lead her off to the kitchen, the two still talking

"What is going on?" Sam thought as she walked back to her bed and fell on it "Why are they falling for me like that? Sure, I don't mind but still…"

And then, suddenly, as if a spell had encased her sleep overtook Sam as she fell into the land of dreams and was trapped in a deep slumber…

* * *

(Space)

As soon as Insarn entered her lab and deactivated the security cameras she broke out laughing.

Watching that arrogant prince she use to love teasing throw another tantrum because the Gokaiger, specifically GokaiShadow, had taken out another large portion of his fleet as well as stopped his plan before they even had a chance to start.

It had been hilarious.

She pulled out her Mobirate and looked at it with a smile on her green lips, her green fingers gliding across the surface ever so lightly like she was caressing a lover's hand.

She eventually put it down and went over to her bench before pulling out the partly made GokaiShot.

She would finish it for GokaiShadow.

For Sam.

For _her _Sam…

* * *

Here is a list Sam's (currently) revealed Ranger Key:

Jetman: ? ? ?

ZyuRanger/ Mighty Morphing: White Brachio Ranger

OhRanger: ? ? ?

CarRanger: ? ? ?

MegaRager: ? ? ?

Gingaman: GingaWhite

GoGoV/ Lightspeed Rescue: Titanium Ranger

TimeRanger: ? ? ?

GaoRanger: GaoCrimson

Hurricaneger: ScorRaiger

AbaRanger: ? ? ?

DekaRanger: DekaGold, DekaBright

MagiRanger: MagiNightmare

Boukenger: BoukenOrange

GekiRanger: GekiTao, GekiDragon

PR Jungle Furry: Shark Spirit Ranger, Elephant Spirit Ranger, Bat Spirit Ranger

Go-Onger: Go-OnOrange, Go-OnMercury

Shinkenger: ShinkenKnight

Gosieger: ? ? ?

Go-Busters: SonicBuster

Kyoryuger: All main team, Cyan

* * *

As always, please leave your OC Sentai in a review if you wish to have them appear in the story.

Sentai: Go-OnMercury

Team: Go-OnWings

Motif: Whale/jet

Colour/ Color (Depends on if you use UK English or US English): A dark-blue-ish

Weapon:

Reasons for design: Jumbwhale

Any differences in main team design: None

Mobirate call: GO-ON WINGS

(This one is if it is something like a MagiRanger, a Hurricaneger or Go-Buster) Element/ Power: NA

* * *

Yea. Short Chapter, I know, but I am not a huge fan of this episode. Also, I couldn't really think of anything else to add. Sorry.


	11. Explinations, Love and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai.

* * *

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

**GokaiShadow**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Luka and Ahim walked into the main room with the yellow Gokaiger's arm wrapped around the pinks shoulders as they laughed lightly "What's so funny?" Marvellous asked from his chair

"We where just thinking about sharing Sam." Luka smiled

"Share?" Doc asked as he walked back into the room after washing the dishes

"As in both of you are going to be dating her?" Joe asked from his place on the sofa, looking at all the Blue Sentai Keys to try and help Sam with his power up

"Yes." Ahim nodded with a small smile

"Whoa, Sam can really work some moves if she's made _both_ of you want her." Marvellous noted with a smirk

"Oh, shut up." Luka smirked. Suddenly the yellow and pink warriors gasped as a purple wave passed over them. MagiSlayer and GaoPride both appeared on the floor as the seemingly where flung from there Keys. Luka and Ahim fell to there knees as they clutched at there hearts and the two Great Powers lay on the ground as they groaned in pain

"Girls!" Marvellous gasped as the guys ran to the four

"Are you okay?" Doc asked as he leaned down

"What's wrong?" Joe asked

Above Earth Insarn sighed as she leaned back in her chair inside her own lab inside the Gigata Hoarse. The GokaiShot was finished. The device's frame, power cell and circuitry was complete so now she only needed to put the casing on. She looked at the blue prints she had placed on the table, based off her own idea for a Mech based on what Sam had told her about the past Sentai as well as their powers and their own Mech. She was thinking about building it in a few weeks in secret. 'That will defiantly surprise Sam.' Insarn thought with a smirk. The green skinned alien woman suddenly gasped as she fell from her chair and a wave of purple energy flowed over her body.

Insarn looked out her window, out into deep space, as she, as well as the Pink and Yellow Gokaiger, all said one word in almost perfect unison "Sam…"

* * *

(? ? ?)

_"W… Where am I?" Sam muttered as she sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in an endless white space that just filled her with peace_

_"You are home." A voice from behind her said. She turned around quickly and was shocked at what she saw. Standing there was AkaRed with seven figures similar to him. One was male Blue Sentai; his costume was exactly the same as AkaRed's except the 'fire' coming off his helmet had a water design instead. The third figure was a male Yellow Sentai; thunder was coming off his visor. The fourth was a male Green Sentai but the gold that the other three had was replaced with black and the 'element' part looked similar to rocks. The fifth was a female Pink Sentai with the gold parts now white and the decorations on her helmet looked like wind. The sixth figure was silver with green parts, a gold visor, extra armour on the shoulder area, there was a large V on the chest and the head decorations where stars. The final one was wearing a white suit with red chest armour, blue arm and shin armour with the Sentai 'V' on all of the armour and no head decoration_

_Sam looked at the group in shock before she managed to mutter "W… Who are all of you…"_

_"__The one who inherits the Red Souls~__AkaRed!"_

_"The warrior of the Blue Souls~ __AoBlue__!" the blue warrior called, taking the same pose like GaoBlue_

_"The defender of the Yellow Souls~ KirYellow!" the yellow warrior called as he posed like MagiYellow_

_"The healer of the Fourth Souls~ BurakkuGreen!" the green and black warrior called, taking a similar pose to AbareBlack _

_"Carer of the Fifth Souls ~ ShiroPink!" the pink and white warrior called as she took a similar pose to PteraRanger_

_"Holder of the Fifteen Sixth Souls ~ SaigoSix!" the silver and green warrior called as he posed like GoseiKnight_

_"Knight of the Extra Souls ~ BangaiEx!" the last warrior called as he posed like Wolzard Fire_

_"Kyle would never believe this shit if I ever got back." Sam muttered_

_"Samantha King, you are here in our world to learn the truth." AkaRed said as he looked at her and she could almost _feel_ the sorrow that his hidden eyes held_

_"The truth?" Sam asked curiously and nervously because people have only ever called her by her full name when she was in trouble, which was all the time at the orphanage because the other girls always lied to the housemother so she would be in trouble most of the time_

_"Yes." BurakkuGreen nodded_

_"Much has been hidden from you." BangaiEx explained_

_"But it was all hidden for your own protection." KirYellow added_

_"Unfortunately, that is no real excuse." SaigoSix sighed_

_"Although we had little choice." AoBlue said with a downed head_

_"And we are sorry." ShiroPink said in a kind voice, kind of like a mother's, as she looked to her feet_

* * *

Sam groaned as she opened her eyes only to be tackled by two beautiful girls "Sam!" they both screamed in relief

"H… Hey girls." Sam said "What'd I miss?"

"Not much." Marvellous chuckled as he, Joe, Doc, Slayer and Pride walked into the room "We just got two Grand Powers."

"Shinkenger and CarRanger?" Sam asked and they nodded

"We had this hard challenge to get the Shinkenger's but it was surprisingly easy to get the CarRanger's." Joe said with a shrug

"All we had to do was perform for the past RedRacer to teach kids about traffic safety, Luka and Ahim dragged Doc with them and transformed into Yellow Racer, RedRacer and GreenRacer respectively in order to do the performance so they could get back as soon as possible." Slayer explained "Pride and I watched you whenever the guys needed to go and take care of getting the Grand Powers but the rest of the time those two have rarely left your side."

"Really?!" Sam asked in shock "You mean RedRacer wasn't attacked by some wired Action Commander yelling about jealousy?"

"No. We just bumped into RedRacer, he asked us to perform, Luka and Ahim dragged Doc off and then we got his Grand Power." Pride explained

"Strange." Sam shrugged before he looked at the others in the room nervously and asked "Hey, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Marvellous said with a shrug as the guys. Slayer and Pride left the room

"Luka, Ahim I need to tell you something." Sam sighed

"What is it?" Luka asked

"The night I lost consciousness I heard the two of you outside in the hall." Sam said calmly "I didn't mean to but I did and I wanted to say; if you two wanted to share me I don't mind, mostly because I don't think I could chose between the two of you."

"Well, I guess its official then." Luka smiled "You've got two hot girlfriends." And, with that, she kissed her fiancé lovingly

"I guess I do." Sam smiled back before she turned to Ahim "That's if it's okay with you Princess."

"Yes, it is." Ahim smiled softly

"Great." Sam said before she softly kissed the Pink Warrior on the lips

Their peace was shattered by a yell of "GOKAISHADOW!" from outside. Separating the three girls ran outside to see Jealousto, who was slightly ablaze, standing below the ship as the guys, Slayer and Pride joined them

"What do you want?!" Luka yelled in annoyance

"I wish to kill GokaiShadow to prove myself to my love!" Jealousto yelled. That's when it snapped in place for Sam. Why hadn't Jealousto attacked Kyousuke?

Because Insarn hadn't fallen in love with him.

Why hadn't she fallen in love with him?

Because she had fallen in love with someone else.

Who had she fallen in love with?

Because of _him_ it was… her.

Great.

Sam sighed before she glared at Jealousto and yelled "I accept!"

"But Sam, you just woke up!" Ahim said in concern

"It's okay Princess, I can handle this guy." Sam said with confidence as she pulled out her Key and Mobirate

"Gokai Change!"

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"GokaiShadow." Sam called as she finished her transformation, performing a new pose. She had her left leg slightly in front of her other leg with her right hand on her hip and her left hand on her chin in a position similar to a pose someone takes when they are thinking before she grabbed a new green Key "Gokai Change!"

**"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETMAN!"**

Sam had transformed into a green Jetman which was based off an eagle before she jumped off the edge of the Galleon, flouting down using the wings of the form before she deactivated the form and returned to GokaiShadow

"Taste my Jealousy Power!" Jealousto screamed as he charged at Shadow while surrounded by flames

"Whao!" Shadow yelled as she jumped out of the way, barely dodging the fire covered Action Commander, before she drew her gun and opened fire

"Your bullets can not hurt me!" Jealousto roared as he changed directions and charged again. Shadow barely had enough time to counter but she managed to draw her GokaiSabre and use the blade to block the blazing charge before redirecting him into a wall

"Looks like I need to put that fire out." Shadow said as she pulled out a Ranger Key "Gokai Change!"

**"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHINKENKNIGHT!" **

Standing in Shadow's place was ShinkenKnight. She quickly took the Hidden Disc off her Kyoryumaru like blade and replaced it with a new one from her belt "Goseimaru!" ShinkenKnight called, naming the blade, as she slotted on the new Disc "Skyic Art!" she then began to spin the disc at an extremely fast pace "Tsuisutādoriru ha!" (A.N.: Means Twister Drill Blade)

"JEALOSY!" Jealousto yelled as he charged again after pulling himself out of the building, not noticing that the blade of the Goseimaru had turned into a small miniature twister drill

"Ha!" ShinkenKnight yelled as she brought the blade down to her side so the drill-like twister was pointing at Jealousto before stabbing forward, the drill-like blade stabbing into his stomach and drilled away before he was sent spinning into the wall behind him again

"Ow…" Jealousto muttered in pain

"You've seen the Sky, now try the Sea!" ShinkenKnight smirked as she pulled out her Mobirate and a new blue and silver Ranger Key "Gokai Change!"

**"KNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIGHT BROTHER!"**

ShinkenKnight had changed into what looked like GoseiKnight except the Header on the chest was different. Instead of the lion there was the Sea Lion of the Knightic Brothers and the gold was a light white/blue "Knightic Sea Brother! SeaKnight!" Sam called in her new transformation before she pulled out a LeonCellular

"MY JEALOSY POWERS ARE INVINSABLE!" Jealousto yelled as he charged, the fires greater then ever

SeaKnight just opened the LeonCellular **"GOTCHA!"** it called as she inserted a card and pressed the corresponding buttons

"Ocean Wall Card." She said before pointing the changer at in one hand before calling "Tensou!" and snapping it closed

**"DEFEND SEAICK POWER!" **the changer called before a wall of water appeared in front of her, which Jealousto ran straight through. This put out the Acton Commander's flamed

"What?!" Jealousto asked in shock "My Flames Of Jealousy?!" before SeaKnight roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him flying away again

"Special service." SeaKnight smirked as she pulled out a white Key "Gokai Change!"

**"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRANGER!" **

"IceRacer!" Sam called as she transformed into a white CarRanger with thicker black lines, shoulder-pads, red 'headlight's and the square on her chest was also red "Ice Breaker!" she pulled out a large white axe before she began to charge at super-speed, slashing at Jealousto with the heavy weapon "Arctic Race!" Sam called as she was suddenly surrounded by white energy and her speed doubled, speeding across the battle field and smacking Jealousto around like a pinball before she eventually stopped "Time to end this with Brachio Power!" IceRacer called as she pulled out another White Key "Gokai Change!"

**"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTY MORPHING!"**

Sam once again returned to the form of the White Mighty Morphing Power Ranger custom she made "Power Launcher!" she yelled as she pulled out the large rocket launcher that looked like Titanus/ King Brachion's chest. She opened fire, sending eight large energy missiles flying at Jealousto and they sent him flying. She then deactivated the form before she summoned the energy sword she used last time she was in this form only this time she stabbed the blade into the Dino Buckler/ Power Morpher on her waist. When she pulled it away the Dino Buckler/ Power Morpher had been replaced with an engraved image of Titanus/ King Brachion and the energy blade changed into a gold version of the Sword of Darkness the Green MMPR/ DragonRanger used when they where evil except the red gem was replaced by her Dino Buckler/ Power Morpher "Brachio Blade!" she called before she charged and slashed Jealousto across the chest three times before spin-kicking him and then slashed him down vertically which sent him flying

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jealousto yelled as he hit the wall

"This is awesome! Why don't I use it more often?" Sam asked before she screamed and fell to her knees panting as she reverted to GokaiShadow and she muttered "Oh yea, that's why."

"Sam!" Luka and Ahim yelled as they, Marvellous, Joe and Doc all jumped from the Galleon

"Gokai Change!" they called together

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"Are you okay?" Ahim asked, after transforming into GokaiPink, as she and Luka, as GokaiYellow, helped Sam back up

"Yea, just forgot about the drawback with that Key." Shadow panted

"What drawback?" Blue asked as he drew his GokaiSabre

"In the universe I created for White Brachio, the power is unstable and can kill the user if too much power is used but I was smart enough to make sure the powers had a fail-safe of deactivating the transformation once it gets too dangerous." Sam smiled "Damn, I've been a smart writer."

"Just relax, we've got this." Red said simply

"Just launch a Final Wave at him, I've got a finisher to make sure he doesn't come back!" Shadow said as she redrew her GokaiGun and pulled out a dark blue Key

"Got it." Yellow said as she and Pink joined the boys. Blue and Yellow had their swords draw, Green and Pink had their guns and red had both. They all opened their cylinders and inserted the correct Keys

**"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"**

"Gokai Scrambler." Red called before Pink and Green fired their guns which Blue and Yellow quickly added to by slashing their blades. Red then fired his gun before instantly slashing his blade as well, the bullets and slashes combined into a giant golden anchor which slammed into Jealousto

Almost as soon as the blast landed another yell of **"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"** filled the air. The barrel of Shadow's GokaiGun began to glow as she plugged the SonicBuster Key into it

"Gokai Buster!" Sam smirked as she pulled the trigger and a spinning ball of dark blue energy, which looked like a small ball of spikes, which was about the size of a basketball flew through the air at an extreme speed and dug right through Jealousto, pushing the anchor through Jealousto as well as shredding the insides of the Action Commander into almost nothing and leaving a large hole in his chest

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IIIIIIINNNNSSSSS" he yelled as he began to fall to the floor only for another blast to tear through his head and for him to explode

"Shutdown Complete." Sam smirked as she deactivated her transformation

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat on her bed, the Shinkenger theme blaring from her laptop, not tired from 'sleeping' so long.

She thought back on what she had learnt 'today' and it hurt.

Her dad had been under the control of someone called 'ShiDeath', AkaRed's dark half that he ripped from himself, and fused some of his soul into her when she was conceived. Made to destroy the Gokaiger, which was why she was raised in another dimension with a time-distortion so she could learn all of the Gokaiger's strengths, weaknesses and to turn them against each other from the personal knowledge she would have of them.

To think, someone would take people over just so they could force them to reproduce and create killers to do his bidding. Although, when she thinks about it she shouldn't be surprised because her 'father' is suppose to represent _all_ evil in the universe. Represent it, not control or cause it. Meaning if they do kill him evil won't disappear. The Go-Busters, Kyoryuger and any Sentai teams after would still be needed.

And then there is the gift her 'father' had given her.

Well, the two gifts.

The first being this 'Power of Creation' which made her customs real.

She was glad that the she'd be able to get new materials for customising, as well as things to customise, through her laptop thanks to AkaRed.

And then there's the second gift.

A special 'connection' that makes girls close to her falls in love.

She hated the fact that her soul was literally a love magnet but at the same time she was glad she was who she was otherwise they would be mindless love slaves completely devoted to her, to do _anything_ to please her no matter what even if it meant to kill themselves. But because of her soul it altered so that it was true love, it wasn't forced but, instead, they looked at her and if she had any of the factors that they liked in a partner then they would fall in love with her. Of course it happened quickly, as Luka and Ahim proved, but it was true love.

ShiDeath did this in order to tempt her into being evil, to abuse these powers.

He even toyed with her life to make her darker.

Everything from her mother dying at birth, to her father being mauled by that tiger, to her years of being bullied and discriminated against, even to her killing those men who had attacked her throughout her life.

All to make her his pawn.

And she _hated_ being used!

She was glad he didn't succeed in controlling her, although he nearly did. If it wasn't for those two, her oldest friends, her protectors, her brothers-in-all-but-blood, she would be gone.

She would be his.

Smiling Sam got off the bed and walked towards her desk where five finished custom Keys sat. They where a completely OC Sentai team that she had made for one of her brothers birthday with three more to be made before it was time. She sighed as she looked at the five Keys, missing her fun-loving brother who she introduced to Gokaiger and Super Sentai.

Sam then moved them away and grabbing the teams Mobirate's, having asked to look at them so she could upgrade them properly for their Super forms later. She looked at the devices for a few seconds as the song in the background finished and moved to the Go-Onger's theme before she slammed her forehead into the table in annoyance 'How did Tommy do this?' she thought in annoyance…

* * *

And there you go. Sorry it took so long, I've had trouble trying to get the info right and I've changed the ideas for the chapter several times. I originally wanted it to have Sam fighting a dark version of herself but I have decided not to do that, I might still do it later on but not now.

* * *

Here is a list Sam's (currently) revealed Ranger Key:

Jetman: GreenEagle

ZyuRanger/ Mighty Morphing: White Brachio Ranger

OhRanger: ? ? ?

CarRanger: IceRacer

MegaRager: ? ? ?

Gingaman: GingaWhite

GoGoV/ Lightspeed Rescue: Titanium Ranger

TimeRanger: ? ? ?

GaoRanger: GaoCrimson

Hurricaneger: ? ? ?

Gouraiger : ScorRaiger

AbaRanger: ? ? ?

DekaRanger: DekaGold, DekaBright

MagiRanger: MagiNightmare, MagiNeptune

Boukenger: BoukenOrange, BoukenAir

GekiRanger: GekiTao, GekiDragon

PR Jungle Furry: Shark Spirit Ranger, Elephant Spirit Ranger, Bat Spirit Ranger

Go-Onger: Go-OnOrange, Go-OnMercury, 'Go-OnRails'

Shinkenger: ShinkenKnight

Gosieger: SeaKnight

Go-Busters: RedBuster, BlueBuster, YellowBuster, BeetBuster, StagBuster, Cheetah Nick, Gorrosaki Banana, Yusada Lettuce, Beetle J Stag, SonicBuster

Kyoryuger: KyoryuRed, KyoryuBlack, KyoryuBlue, KyoryuGreen, KyoryuPink, KyoryuGold, KyoryuCyan, KyoryuGrey

* * *

As always, please leave your OC Sentai in a review if you wish to have them appear in the story.

Sentai: MagiNeptune

Team: MagiRanger

Motif: Mermaid/ MagiRanger's Legend form crossed with MagiShine

Colour/ Color (Depends on if you use UK English or US English): Blue and gold

Weapon: MagiLamp Aqua

Reasons for design: Daughter of MagiBlue and MagiShine

Any differences in main team design: Fusion of main team's Legend Mode design and MagiShine

Mobirate call: MAGINEPTUNE

(This one is if it is something like a MagiRanger, a Hurricaneger or Go-Buster) Element/ Power: Water, light and ice


End file.
